From Break Up the Make Up and Never Again
by Ginnybhhr
Summary: After an incident in their 6th year, Ron and Hermione finally realize their hidden love for each other. Now in 7th year they are together but people, problems, and fights tear them up many times. Can a love so strong endure all the obstacles even death?
1. The Incident of Last Year

**A/N:**This is my first and only fanfic. After reading the books and some fanfics it is clear that Ron and Hermione belong together. So many fanfics distort the characters and that's why I decided to write my own. I will try to weave my story and stay true to the characters that JK has portrayed so well in her books. My story has Romance, Drama, and I can't do without Humor. Because I love to laugh myself. I hope you enjoy my story as much as I do writing it. Please leave in your reviews any opinions you have because I love to hear them. Also I worte most of this story before I read the 5th book. So stuff like Sirius being alive. Just go with the flow, but I have changed all the ones I could. Ok. On with the story!!!

**Disclaimer: **I gotta do this. I am not JK. In fact my name is Bolashade...Bola for short see nowhere near JKR. So I am not her.

****

**FROM BREAK-UP to MAKE-UP and NEVER AGAIN  
  
Ch 1 The Incident of Last Year**  
  
In Retrospect, Ron was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, as he so often did. The sunlight bounced off the orange filled room and figures zoomed by fast in the Chudley Canon posters. Ron began to think about all the people and events of the past years: the fall of Voldermort and his supporters, all those who died for the cause, what a mess the last year was, Harry moving in with Sirius, and Hermione. He pondered her name with a smile on his face. He felt different towards her but didn't know why. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help but think about her, and the incident last year with Voldermort.  
  
They were locked in the room on the 3rd floor that Fluffy had guarded in their 1st year with Voldermort. He used Hermione as bait to lure Harry into a trap. Of course Harry went. Him and Ron were the first to arrive but had back up somewhere else in the castle. They set their eyes on Hermione. She was bound to the wall in heavy iron chains. She looked like she had been tortured. Her skin was obscenely pale and had cuts all over her face, legs, and arms. She had red bruises around her wrist and ankles where the shackles and padlocks were. She had red eyes and torn clothes to match. They tried to talk to her but he interrupted them. After a while of pleading, arguing, and him telling them about all the things Harry had done to him, with the little power he had he used a charm to get Ron's wand.  
  
"_Exspelliarmus!_"  
  
"NO!" Said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"Ah Ha! Now I've got you" said Voldermort in a hoarse but triumphant voice. "You know Harry, it's a good thing to know you come to your friends aid, or your beautiful friend here-" He paused and glided one finger down her cheek. She tried to squirm away. "Would have been dead" he ended. Ron and Harry looked at him with hatred in their eyes. "Even sooner with that big mouth of hers. I had to fix her with a little parting spell. But I have a proposal for you Harry, a deal if you will?"  
  
"We don't want any deals. Just let her go you disgrace for a living thing!" Ron spat with great contempt. Voldermort rounded upon Ron.  
  
"You dare insult me. You're friend will pay for your cheek." With that Voldermort uttered a curse and Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Ron and Harry were powerless and looked at her sadly.

"Help me. Harry! Ron! Please!" Hermione yelled in agony. That softened their uncooperative exterior.  
  
"Ok! Just stop hurting her." Said Ron. He took the cruse off. They could hear Hermione breathing heavily.

"You mention a deal, what kind of deal?" said Harry bluntly with anger.  
  
"Yes a deal" Voldermort said said slowly. "I'm going to test your loyalty and have some fun too."  
  
"NO! Harry, Don't do it. It's a trap-" said Hermione but was cut of buy Voldermort.  
  
"Do you want more pain?!" He yelled. She cowered in fear under his gaze. "Good then I suggest you keep that trap closed." Ron was fusing with anger.  
  
"Leave her alone! If you have a deal well... Out with it!" yelled Ron surprised at his bravery. Voldermort turned on him with his angry hideous face and with Ron's wand picked him up and threw him against the wall on the other side of the room near Hermione. He was knocked out.  
  
"RON!!!" Harry and Hermione yelled together.  
  
"I daresay Harry, you have bad taste in friends. They should know when to keep quiet. Well, that oughta teach him a thing or two. Well Harry look what we have here a 2 for one special. Imagine that!" he said laughing with relish. Harry looked at him in disbelief. "So what will it be, you or your two companions?"  
  
Harry stood there for a moment contemplating what to do. He was looking back and forth between his two best friends and Voldermort. He didn't want to die but even more so he didn't want them to die. They had been there for him everytime and it was now his turn. He was determined not to let them die not to let them down. He was brought out of his deep thought by his voice.  
  
"Harry! What will it be, you're trying my patience." Voldermort hissed with a little anger on his face. Just then Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Don't do it Harry! Try- to stall, try to-" She said weekly but was cut off.  
  
"_SHUT UP _you... _STUPID GURL!!! Crucio!_"said Voldermort pointing his wand towards her. She screamed sooo loudly that the windows vibrated. She was in terrible pain and pleading with him to stop.  
  
"NO! not again. Ahhh!!! Please... please... stop!" She screamed crying now and rattling the chains. With her scream Ron awoke opened his eyes and saw what was going on but remained still. His head was hurting and Voldermort was laughing.  
  
"STOP!!!" yelled Harry. With that said he turned around looked at Harry, then took the curse off Hermione. She fell limp and was crying even more.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said stop, what kind of sick person gets their kicks out of torturing, stalking, and killing people. You're a sick demented coward who doesn't have any thing better to do with your pathetic excuse for an exitance!"  
  
"A coward am I?" he said with annoyance and interest.  
  
"Yes, a _BIG_ coward. Instead of picking on defenseless people, deal with me. I am what you came for aren't I, so deal with me!" said Harry shocked at his own daring.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was observing the scene. He just realized he was leaning against a locked door and saw Hermione's wand in her pocket. She was still crying and weary with pain. He got an idea.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do Harry?" said Voldermort.  
  
"A duel!" said Harry with a strong determined and mischievous grin.  
  
"A duel you say well as you like it, but I must tell you I will have the delighted pleasure of killing you once and for _ALL_!!!" He yelled with a crescendo of vengeance in his voice.  
  
"Oh on the contrary, it will be all _MINE_!!!" Said Harry matching Voldermort's anger. He looked at Ron who was moving around making hand gestures to continue. He then knew Ron had a plan. Ron was going to use Hermione's wand to open the door, set her free, and get some help. But Harry didn't know this. He was preoccupied. Ron watched them as they dueled, dodged and took hits.  
  
"You've been practicing!" said Voldermort panting.  
  
"Thanks to you, yes." Said Harry hitting him with a charm. With Voldermort busy with Harry he didn't see Ron at all. He looked up at Hermione who was now looking at him but very sickly and longing for help. He leaned over to her.  
  
"Hold on ok, I'm gonna get you down just hang in there." He said grabbing her hand and giving her a smile to comfort her. She smiled feebly, let go of his hand and fainted. Ron quietly scooted over some more and grabbed her wand. Then back to the door.  
  
"Ahlohamora."He whispered and to his surprises the door opened. "Now to get Hermione." He said pointed to the lock.  
  
"Ahlohamora!" and she fell into his arms. He got up carefully and was near the door. Then Voldermort rounded on them and abandoned his duel and raised his wand.  
  
"Oh no you don't!! Get back here you... _AHHH_!!!-" He was cut off. Harry hit him in an already wounded side. This weakend him. Harry called to Ron.  
  
"GO! Now, while he's down. Get her to the hospital wing."  
  
"Ok!! Thanks Harry!" Just then Voldermort collected himself. Ron saw and ran through the door with Hermione in one arm and her wand in the other, and slammed the door.  
  
"_Unahlohamora!_" He yelled. He used the same curse he just learned from Voldermort. It locks a door and prevents people from using a charm to unlock it.  
  
Ron then looked around and found a circular room he had never seen in all his days at Hogworts. It lit up as soon as they entered and he saw tables chairs and sofa's, bookshelves, and some blankets in the corner. Growing tired of holding Hermione he laid her on one of the sofa's and put a blanket over her. She was still a little cold and pale but conscious. Ron was looking around and noticed that there was no door and the one they came from had vanished.  
  
"So how are we supposed to get out of here? I've got to get her to the hospital wing." He asked himself. Suddenly he heard Hermione was moving and saying something. He turned around and approached her slowly. He stared at her for a while. She was moving more violently now and screaming something.  
  
"No! No! Let me go! I won't let you hurt them, No! Ahh!!!" She said and shot up panting. Ron was taken aback.  
  
She was shaking. Ron tried to approach her, but she backed away.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, it's me, me Ron."  
  
"What? Ron is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, the one and only." He said with a smile and sat next to her.  
  
"Ron, oh I'm so glad it's you." She said hugging him. Ron was a little more taken aback. "Ron, it was horrible he kidnapped me on my way to the library. He told me his plan and was going to use me to get Harry so he can trap him and kill him. I tried to fight but then he... he... hit me with the Cruciatus Curse." She said in a quieted voice and started to cry now. Ron looked at her sympathetically. "It was horrible terrible pain. He did it a lot especially when I disagreed with him. I can still feel it, sharp like knives. I couldn't help. I-I-I thought he was going to kill me, you, Harry, and everyone else." She said crying more and more. Ron patted her hands and wiped her tears.

"I was so s-scared Ron. More than I have ever been in my life. It was terrifying, I will never be the same." She cried. Ron hugged her again.  
  
"Hermione it's ok you're safe now.You will get through this."

"I will never feel safe again." She said ignoring him.

"Hermione it's ok. I saved you. Don't you remember?" He said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Um... No. You saved me from Voldermort?" She said looking up at him with eyes glistening with tears. Then looking around her.  
  
"Of course, you're my friend and I had to do something before he hurt you again." Hermione looked at him lovingly and appreciatively. She lunged into his arms again.  
  
"Oh Thank you! Thank you so much Ron!" He hugged her back smiling slightly and feeling very satisfied with himself. She let go and looked at him. He wiped the tears in her eyes. Their heads were inches apart. She stared into his eyes; he stared back. Something came over her. Her head slowly moved closer to his until her lips were pressed against his.

Ron suddenly felt a rush of warmth and a new sensation filled his whole body. He was very shocked by this and didn't know why she was kissing him. For some reason, unknown to him, he didn't pull away. He didn't know why but to him this felt good, right, and he didn't want to let go. Soon he could feel her tongue in his mouth. He caressed her back, and moved a hand up and down her side indulging more and more into the kiss.

As soon as their lips met her whole body was rejuvenated by his touch. His warmth replenished her energy and lessened her pain. She felt shivers and tingles up and down her spine. She didn't know why she was kissing him, but it was something deep down that was drawn to him and a new feeling came over her. She moved a hand from his back to his head and let her fingers explore his slightly damp flaming red hair. When she opened her eyes and saw Ron she pulled away rapidly, blushed madly, and held a gaze of utter shock and embarrassment. Ron had a blank flushed refreshing look on his face and his lips pursed as if the kiss still lingered on.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Ron I didn't mean-, I mean we're friends but err. I was caught up in the moment. I'm really sorry." She said frantically. Ron rubbed his lips with two fingers feeling disoriented.  
  
"Um wow! ... Uh... I- Uh. um... yeah." He was at a lost for words. He shook his head and came to his senses.

"Ron are you ok? Did you hear what I said? I'm really sorry about this I-"

"I-I-I understand and I'm ok. We're just friends, right. You were um... very happy and um....yeah. I have to uh. find a way out of here. We have to help Harry." Said Ron in a voice he did not recognize. He got up avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Um ok. Yes, you're right." She said softly. Ron began searching for a door. Hermione watched him from the sofa not knowing what to do to get rid of the awkwardness or the whole thing for that matter. She spoke up again. "Ron I don't think we should tell Harry or anybody about this do you? I mean I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea or something." She said trailing off. Ron stopped what he was doing. For some reason what she said seemed to hurt him and he didn't know why. The whole thing was a blur and he still had a headache and no time to think about it. "Ron?"  
  
"Um ... no I agree with you. I w-wouldn't want anyone to think we were... together or anything. like that. Well let's find a way out of here then." He went over to the bookshelf next to the sofa Hermione was sitting on.

"Ron I'm really sorry for." She lost the words and remained silent. He then pulled some books and the fireplace turned to open a passageway.

"Good I found it, and it leads to the corridor near the hospital wing. I'll get you there and go get help for Harry." He said turning to her. She had her head lowered but nodded. Ron looked around the room a little bit. Silence settled, and neither of them seemed to want to talk about what happened. "I wonder if this room is on the Mauderers map?" He asked himself then turned back to her again. He tried to flatten his disheveled hair before he approached her, which he recollected to be the work of her fingers in his hair. "Uh.We can um... leave now. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better actually."

"Do you need some help?"  
  
"No, I'm ok." She attempted to get up and fell to the floor. Most of the energy she obtained from him disappeared when they broke apart. Ron saw her in agony and immediately went to help.  
  
"Here let me help you." Said Ron. He bent down and held her waist with one arm and took her hand with his free hand, picking her up. He tried to steady her. Then their eyes met and for a while they gazed deep into each other's eyes breathing heavily. It took a lot of both of them to fight the urge to kiss again. Then Ron spoke up.  
  
"Should...we... go then?"  
  
"Yes." She said breathlessly and still holding each other they departed.  
  
Ron took Hermione up to the hospital wing and left her in Madame Pomfry's care. He watched her give Hermione some medicine, chocolate, and a sleeping potion that knocked her out instantly. Madame Pomfry insisted he'd stay and get fixed up first, but he explained to her that it was essential he go to Dumbledore. Then he ran straight to Dumbledore's office. They left in a hurry and told Ron to stay behind. He went back to the hospital wing. He got something for his cuts, bruises, and the massive bump on the back of his head. Madame Pomfry urged him to rest but he refused. He just sat near Hermione's bed and watched her sleep. She stirred a couple of times. Ron held her hand and she calmed down. The moment of the kiss replayed in his mind like a borken record. He didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't believe she would do something like that with him. Just then Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape and others in the order came in came in with Harry. He was unconscious. Madame Pomfry tended to him. Ron spoke up.  
  
"Where's Vol- Voldermort?"  
  
"Harry has fulfilled the prophecy and Voldermort is no more." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh ok good." said Ron relieved. They were going to turn and leave when Dumbledore turned around to Ron.  
  
"Uh... Mr. Weasley."

"Yes professor."

"I want to thank the three of you actually for your help, bravery, dedication to the safety of this school and its students, and for your loyalty to me. If it weren't for the three of you these past years I don't know what state this school would be in. Please give my regards to them when they wake."

"I'm sure they know Professor." Ron said admirably. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes. Tell Poppy you have my permission to stay here with your friends I trust they will need you when they've awoken."  
  
"Yes sir, Thank You." said Ron appreciatively. With a smile and a twinkle of his eye Dumbledore departed. Feeling himself getting tired he took a nap on the bed between Harry and Hermione.  
  
Some hours later he woke and found Harry awake as well. They conversed for while.  
  
"Uh Ron did you know that door disappeared when you slammed it?"  
  
"Yeah I know. I guess it's one of those lost rooms of Hogworts or something."

"Ron I feel really bad about what happened to her. It's all my fault she got kidnapped. Just because she knows me he took her."

"Harry that's nonsense. It wasn't anyone's fault but Voldermort's."

"What did you say?"

"Voldermort." Ron repeated. Harry smiled.

"Well he's dead so there's no use being afraid to say his name."

"Glad you realized it. Say what took you so long to get Dumbledore anyway?" Ron felt his face get hot and his ears lit up.  
  
"Well I-I-I had to find a way out and I had Hermione she was practically helpless."  
  
"No I wasn't." She said groggily with a smile. The guys turned around when she spoke.  
  
"Hermione, how are you feeling?" asked Harry worried.

"Still a bit sore but I'm ok."

"That's great. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened, and that you got hurt. I-"  
  
"Harry it's ok it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been walking around that late anyway. And if it wasn't me it would have been someone else close to you."

"See I told you Harry." Said Ron smiling.

"Yes I'm fine. You guys saved me." She said siting up and looking at him.  
  
"Right." He said looking back.

**A/N:**Well that's my first chappie it was sorta a background and the next chappie will start the romance and the whole story. I hoped you liked it. If you did there's more to come. Stick around. Till next time on my fanfic. **PLZ R/R**


	2. Thinking of You

**A/N: **Hey everybody I'm glad you like my fic. The first chappie sort of set the background. Also I didn't really know what to say in my summary. I really wanted the story to talk for itself. Well here's the next one and I hope y'all like it. BTW some of you might give me your fics to read, well I'm really busy and I will try to but please don't be offended if I don't get to it. Ok now on with the chappie. : D  
  
**Disclaimer: **Ok I have to do this. I am not nor will I ever be JK. I'm an amateur writer just doing this for fun. Alright glad that's over.  
  
**Ch 2 Thinking of You**  
  
Ron, now 17, smiled at it all and thought of the kiss; what it meant and why it made him feel the way he did. He went into deep thought about the hugs, the kiss, the eye gazing and it hit him like a bludger. He realized that he felt something very strong, very good, and very real. Was it love?  
  
The one person that annoyed him so much, got in more fights with than Ginny, Fred & George combined, and the one person he cared about the most was right beside him the whole time. All those countless spats, that now seemed to him very stupid and childish. One in particular came to his mind. The fight they had at the Yule Ball in 4th year.  
  
"Why did I pick a fight over nothing?" He said to himself. Just then Ginny walked in.  
  
"Because you were jealous of Krum, and that Hermione wasn't available to you like she always is, and the fact that you're a blockhead." Said Ginny laughing. Ron sat up in his bed.  
  
"Get out! Who asked you to come in and take part in my private conversation?"  
  
"Conversation? With whom, your imaginary friend? Tisk tisk tisk. If this is you sane I'd hate to think of your state of being when you really go crazy." She said laughing again.  
  
"Shut up! Is it me or have you become more annoying in the past years?"

"Whatever." She said nonchalantly.

"And anyway, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh yeah, mum said you can invite Harry and Hermione for the last week of summer before we go back to school."

"Oh Great! People I can talk to." He said getting off his bed.

"What's that suppose to mean? You have mum, dad, and me."

"Like I said people I can talk to." He said going around her and sitting at his desk. Ginny gave him a disapproving look. "I'll send them an owl. Oh and Ginny?" He called back to her.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He laughed as she gave him a mean look and went out. He took out his stationary consisting of 3 pieces of parchment and 1 quill.  
  
"Good just enough. Well at least I'll know what to buy first at Diagon Alley. Now who to write to first?"  
  
He thought of what he would say in his letters. He hadn't seen both of them since school ended. He decided writing Harry first would be easier.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Hey! How is moving in with Sirius? I bet you're happy to get away from your terrible muggle relatives. By the way how's Cho? Anyway Mum said you and Hermione could come over for the last week of summer before we go back to school. Send pig back with a response.  
  
-Ron  
  
_Now for the hard part. He had mixed feelings on what to say to Hermione. He wanted to tell her about his feelings and ask if she had the same feelings. But then again it was Hermione. Then negative thoughts whirled through his head.  
  
_'What about all those argument we've had. I agreed not to tell anyone. She probably doesn't want anyone to know. She wouldn't want me I'm not the most attractive guy in the school. And she's beautiful; she'll never go for me. I'm not going to tell her.'  
  
_He started to write on another piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Hermione... he started. "Does that sound good?" He said to himself. He quickly brought himself back to reality. "Ron, get a hold of yourself. It's just a letter for goodness sake." He started writing on the parchment again.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi! How are you, and your travels? Hope you are having fun. Well my mum said you could come over for the last week of the summer before we go back to school. Well send a response with Pig. Bye  
  
-Ron  
_  
He reread her letter repeatedly to make sure it didn't sound like anything had changed between them. When he finished he tied the two letters to Pig's leg. Pig didn't heel over this time. He had grown over the years, and was now bigger than Ron's hand and wrist.  
  
He watched Pig fly away out the window until he was out of site and thought of her face. He thought of her smile when she laughed at his jokes, that stern look she got when she was mad at him or Harry, and her excited look she got when she received or found a book she hasn't read. But what he thought about the most was when he really looked into her eyes, and that kiss. That one kiss that changed his whole view of her forever. That one embrace that rocked his manhood. Those eyes that left him speechless and irresolute. How he wished he could relive that one moment.  
  
**A/N: **Ok that was sort of short and sweet but don't worry there will be plenty of long drama, humor, and romance packed chapters. Also I have a lot of this fic saved so just giving y'all some more. Ok Please read and review. Remember the more you review the faster the chapters will come.!!! LOL


	3. Couch Potato

**Ch 3 Couch Potato  
**  
Ron sat in his room dying of boredom. Now that all his older brothers and his dad worked, he was stuck with Ginny and his mom. He only saw Fred and George at night and they were usually tired. They were going around preparing for their new joke shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes by day. Ginny often went to a friend's house. So Ron just sat in his room staring at the ceiling. Just when he was about to doze off 2 letters dropped on his head. He knew at once whom they were from and sat up in excitement.  
  
"Ah! Civilization." he joked." It's about time too. It's been 2 days since I sent them. What took them so long?"  
  
He looked at the two and decided to open Harry's first.  
  
_Dear Ron,  
  
Hey! What's up with you. Hope you're not dying of boredom. _(Ron looked up from the letter. "How does he know?" he laughed softly and went back to reading.)  
  
_Well, you bet I'm happy to get away from those crazy Drusleys. I'm just fortunate I had your house to go to during the summer and Hogworts for the school year, or I wouldn't know what to do. Anyway you should've been there to see their faces when Sirius came to pick me up. Dudley was holding his big fat bottom like in 4th year. Remember?  
  
_(Ron laughed) _And Uncle Vernon had a bat and aunt Petunia was behind him and Dudley behind her. Out of nerves he accidentally hit her in the leg and she knocked Dudley over and he rolled on the floor it hilarious. Thank goodness I won't be going back to that nut house or see the nutters in it ever again. Living with Sirius is great. He's like the father I never had. He bought me new clothes that fit, he listens to what I think, we stay up talking, laughing, everything. I'm truly happy now. But since I know what you're going through, I'll come. Sirius will be at the burrow the day we leave for King's Cross Station. OK, see you at 4:00 on Saturday.  
  
–Harry  
  
_Ron smiled. He was happy for his best friend. "Now for the moment of truth." he took Hermione's letter and looked at it for a while." Here it goes." he said opening the letter.  
  
_My Dear Ron,  
  
How are you? Dying of boredom? I hope not. How is your family? Well my travels have been wonderful. I've been to France, Italy, China, Rome and New York. Everything was lovely. I wish all of you could've been with me. I really miss you guys a lot. Sorry this took so long to get back. Pig had a hard time locating me on a plane that moves faster then he does, but he's gotten so big. Of course I'll come. I'll be there at noon on Saturday. Ok Ron, can't wait to see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
_"How did she know is it plastered somewhere that I'm bored out of my mind. Well she's coming and what does that love mean." he said confused. "She missed me! That's proof she feels the same way about me as I do about her. I'm going to tell her when she gets here." He said hopefully. Just when he had a gleam of happiness those negative thoughts snuck in. Then he thought out loud. "Wait, what about our just friends agreement. She's not the type to go off her word. Oh!!! I don't know. I'm going to get something to eat." he said hopelessly and went downstairs confused about the whole thing. He saw Ginny on the couch watching the muggle TV. She was laughing like crazy.  
  
"What's sooo funny?"  
  
"Oh! Oh... this show." she said panting because of how hard she was laughing. "Its hilarious, they call it Monty python. Come! Sit and watch with me."  
  
"Umm let me think. No I'd rather not and where's mum?"  
  
"She went shopping. Aww come on Ron, it won't kill you to laugh will it? Besides what else are you gonna do? Go in your room and talk about you 'I- ma-gin-ary Friend' about Hermione." she said teasingly and laughing more.  
  
"Shut up you big prat, and when she gets here you don't say a word." he said warningly.  
  
"Calm down brother. But in my opinion, I think she likes you and you two will make a great match."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and that you will mess it up some how." she laughed again.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"Ok sorry but I really do think you two belong together. When is she coming anyway? "Sunday at noon."  
  
"Ok and ... is Harry... coming too?" said Ginny trying not to sound too interested.  
  
"Yes, what's-"  
  
"When!" she cut him off.  
  
"Later today, wait... why?" he said looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"No reason at all." she got up. "umm... I'm gonna go take a shower, its really hot out."  
  
"Relax Ginny he's not coming till 4:00 and it's only 1:00. You've got plenty of time to try and look nice like you don't care he's here. Don't worry he won't notice you anyway he's going with Cho remember?" said Ron laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah... her." She said dully." Ah shut up Ron!" she said realizing he'd just insulted her. "I'm just going to shower. What are you going to do when Hermione gets here spill your guts out? Wait! Maybe I should... hmm." said Ginny with a menacing smile. Ron attempted to get up like he was going to chase her. She quickly ran to her room and locked the door. Ron sat down to eat his lunch with a smile.  
  
"That oughta hold her off for a while."  
  
After finishing his lunch, he was intrigued by the Monty python program and went over to the couch to watch it. He sat there glued to the screen not even noticing that his mom had returned home. Hours passed and he just sat there laughing to the point where he turned brighter than his hair, and fell off the couch. Then someone appeared by the doorway.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
"RON! You alright must be some show if you're laughing that hard!"  
  
"What, huh.... Oh! Umm... err... Harry! Nice to see you." said Ron quickly.  
  
They both were laughing.  
  
"Oh the muggle program some guy named mighty python or something. It was just really funny." Said Ron  
  
"Hey, I know this program and it's Monty python"  
  
"Oh Really?"  
  
"Yeah you've forgotten I lived in the muggle world for 11 yr. and some summers." said harry laughing.  
  
"Well what are you doing here I thought you were coming at 4:00."  
  
"Well if you'd look at the time it's 4:10."  
  
"Really! How long have I been on the couch?"  
  
"Were you that bored Ron. You'd better watch it Ron before you turn into what muggles like to call a couch potato." said Harry laughing.  
  
"What's that?" said Ron confused.  
  
"A lump... someone who just sits there and watches TV and let life and time pass by; only getting up for food or to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Well that's not gonna be me." said Ron shocked and a little insulted.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. So where is everyone?"  
  
"At work and Ginny's upstairs so is mum.... I think. You'll see Fred and George tonight, and Hermione's arriving tomorrow."  
  
"Oh... Ok I see why you're so bored. I can't wait for Hermione to get here."  
  
"Why?" said Ron curiously eyeing him.  
  
"Because I wanna know how her trip was but more about what she bought us." he said laughing a little.  
  
"Oh...yeah... me too." said Ron calming down.  
  
Just then Ginny came down. She had on a jeans mini skirt, a white shirt, her hair in a ponytail, and smelling like mom's perfume. Ron saw her and laughed. Ginny shot him a shut up look and he stopped.  
  
"Oh hi Harry when did you get here?" she said with a smile coming over to the couch and in between him and Ron.  
  
"Like you didn't know," said Ron in a muffled voice. She jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch! What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Because you're a stupid git." she laughed. Harry spoke.

"Not to long ago. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." she said blushing at the fact he cared to ask. "And you, I heard you were moving in with Sirius how's that?"  
  
"How's Cho?" said Ron with a smile. Ginny frowned at him.  
  
"Well actually we broke up over the summer." Ginny turned and smiled quickly then put on an I'm sorry face.  
  
"Aww! I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"She's just not what I expected, but I'm good and it's going fine. I love living with him; he's my real guardian anyway."  
  
"Oh ok good." Said Ginny gazing at him. Ron saw this.  
  
"Well enough small talk. Don't you have... things to do Ginny?" said Ron quickly.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well find some! Come on harry lets get your stuff to my room and play some wizard chess."  
  
"Oh so you can win over all the rounds." said Harry.  
  
"Naturally" he said with a smile and bent down to get Harry's bag. Ginny grabbed his collar.  
  
"Git!" whispered Ginny.

"Are you trying to embarrass me."  
  
"Prat! Let go of me."  
  
"Well I can play too. Oh Harry!" She called to him.

"Hmm!" said Harry.  
  
"Guess who has a crush on Herm-" Ron's eyes grew wide and he cut her off with a kick on her leg.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Ginny with anger on her face. She glared at Ron, and he glared back.  
  
"What'd you say Ginny." she opened her mouth to say something. Ron quickly cut her off.  
  
"Uh... let's go! The girl's barking mad."  
  
"No I'm not. But he is for-" she yelled smiling.  
  
"Don't worry about what she's talking about. Let's go!" said Ron pushing him away from her.  
  
"OK-----" said Harry reluctantly and confused. "Bye Ginny! See yea later." He said following Ron up the stairs.  
  
"Bye!" she called after him smiling.  
  
"Ohhh!" she sighed. "He's soooo...hot."  
  
The day had passed, and it was 7:00 and time for dinner. Harry and Ron were upstairs in Ron's room playing wizard chess and talking about Quidditch. Of coarse ron was winning all the chess games.  
  
"That's 12 to 0. I win ...again."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah stop gloating," said Harry glumly. Ron was laughing.  
  
"I don't get what's so difficult about the game that you can't win against me." He said sarcastically. "You should umm... try some techniques or something... although, I don't think it'll help." he said laughing again.  
  
"Time for dinner boys!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.  
  
"Coming mum! Let's go Harry. Race ya!"  
  
They ran downstairs. Ron got there first. Mrs. Weasley turned around to greet them.  
  
"Well guess your father is working late again." She said worried. "Harry! Nice to see you dear." harry smiled and gestured a Hi with his hand, but Mrs. Weasley came towards him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley for letting me come this summer."  
  
"No problem dear you've been coming here so long it's like a ritual" she giggled. Harry noticed Fred, George, and Ginny already sitting down.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said Fred and George together.  
  
"Hi guys! how are you? How's the business?"  
  
"Booming we're almost there. In fact, we're going building shopping tomorrow." Said Fred.

"That's great guys." George leaned over to Harry's side.  
  
"Yeah thanks. For... you know. It helped us get started." George whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it." Harry whispered back. Ron looked up at them curiously from his food, then went back to scarfing it down.  
  
"So how's moving in with ...uh... Sirius dear? Asked Mrs. Weasley." Are you getting enough to eat? Because I can-"  
  
"No, no I'm fine I get enough to eat but thanks."  
  
"Are you sure because-"  
  
"Mom he said he was ok." said Ron irritatedly.  
  
"I was just making sure. That's all!"  
  
Harry smiled. He felt that as much as Sirius was like a father to him, Mrs. Weasley was like a mother. There was silence for a while. Then Ginny smiled at Harry. He looked up slowly and smiled back.  
  
"So Harry tell us more about the moving." she asked. Harry looked at Ron, and they both laughed together. Everyone looked at them confused.  
  
"Come on let us in on the joke. We all could use a laugh," said Fred.  
  
"Should I tell them about the Dursleys Ron." said harry with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, they'll get a real kick out of it." They laughed again.  
  
"Come on." urged Ginny.  
  
"Ok, ok." Harry told them all about the incident with the Dursleys and more. They were all laughing and conversing into the night. After dinner the guys went outside to play some Qudditch. Ginny helped her mom clean up then went to watch TV.  
  
Nine o'clock came soon. And Fred and George had to leave them.  
  
"We're sorry guys, but if we're to wake up early tomorrow to go building shopping we need to get some sleep." said George.

"Aw! You're starting to sound like Percy," said Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah well at least he's got his priorities in order. He's always has. He might be a backstabbing prat, but he makes a good living. That's what we need to do now and so do you two. No more goofing off. Life's not one big joke Ron! You won't have forever. Think about it. What do you want to do after Hogworts?" said Fred. Ron was dumbfounded and wondering when his brothers got so smart.  
  
"Just as we thought. But not to sound like mom Ron, but think about the future. It is your last year by the way."

"Who are you to talk? Look at what you did in your last year?" Said Ron accusingly.

"Do not dwell in the past little brother." Said George. "Besides we were young."

"It's only been 3 years."

"Really it's seems longer."

"Well anyway we're sorry but we have to go. Remember what I said. See you tomorrow night," said Fred as him and George went inside and said good night to Ginny and their mum. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"He's right you know," said Harry.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Ron said bluntly.  
  
And with that said they all went to bed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stayed up for Mr. Weasley. Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room and changed for bed.  
  
"Well goodnight Ron."  
  
"What... oh yeah. Good night Harry"  
  
Ron lay there with a preoccupied mind. As much as he didn't want to admit it. Fred and George were right. He thought for a while and didn't really know what he wanted to be. He realized he really let time go, and that he was describing a couch potato. The thought of it made him frown. Then he thought of Hermione's beautiful face. She had everything collected and probably knew what she wanted to do. Then he went back to her face.

"Whatever the future holds for me I'll be happy if she's part of it." Thinking of her put his mind at ease and he eventually drifted off to sleep.


	4. Someone Unexpected

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't been getting any reviews so I stopped. But then I thought I would get more reviews if I updated again. So here I am. Please read and review!  
  
**CH 4 Someone Unexpected  
**  
Ron and Harry woke up late that morning. Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley had already gone, and Ginny was down at breakfast. Ron saw Harry awake and thought it was late, and that he missed Hermione's arrival.  
  
"Harry! Harry! What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?" He said urgently.  
  
"Well, for one thing Ron, I'm not your mother, and second I just woke up 3 minutes ago. Why do you want to know anyway?" He said groggily with a yawn and stretch.  
  
"Just curious, that's all." Ron said trying to play it cool.  
  
"Well... If you must know... Sirius and I tend to stay up, late and wake up late, so I'm kind of stuck in the cycle." Harry admitted.  
  
"Oh, ok then. What time is it?" Said Ron. Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"It's uh...10:30." Ron's eyes grew wide when he heard this. He started moving around the room frantically searching for something to wear. Then he started throwing things around the room.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Ron, ok. What's your hurry? We're not going to kings cross this morning." Joked Harry getting up and dodging clothes. "RON!" Harry was yelling now, but Ron was totally ignoring him. Just then Ginny came across the doorway and got smacked in the face hard with a pair of heavy jeans.  
  
"_OUCH! GRRRRRR!!! RON!!!! YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!!!._"She screamed turning pink with fury. Her scream alarmed Ron to attention. "What the Bloody Hell are you doing?" Ron just stared at her.  
  
"What?" Ron looked at the pair of jeans on her shoulder about to fall off and the pink mark on her face and began to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny! What were you doing; playing clothes fight? A bit childish isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... we were, and you were the only casualty," said Ron laughing. Harry joined in. Ginny turned to him.  
  
"Oh! Well... nice to see you get a kick out of this Harry." Said Ginny sarcastically.  
  
"Well...Umm... Sor-" said Harry remorsefully.  
  
"Save it ok." She said in an I-don't-wanna-hear-it-tone, and pulled the jeans off her shoulder and threw it on the floor. Ron was giggling under his breath.  
  
"Anyway...I was coming up here to tell you to wake up and come down. It's 10:45."

"10:45! Harry I thought you said it was 10:30 a few minutes ago." He said perplexed.

"I must be late. Oh well doesn't matter." Harry said. Ron gave him a somber look he didn't care for.

"Yes it's 10:45 now and Hermione will be arriving-" She cut herself off. It had dawned on her the real reason why he was acting weird, why his clothes were everywhere, and looked at Ron with an evil grin. Ron saw this but didn't catch on.

"What? What?" Look, sorry about that, but it's my room, and you should've knocked or something. And if you got nothing else to say kindly leave." Said Ron. But she didn't move she just stood there smiling maliciously. "Look if you're planning some kind of scheme or whatever to get me back do it somewhere else-" He was cut off.

"First off, the door was open, and I know why you were throwing your clothes around. Harry would you like to know why as well?" She urged. Ron caught on ready to slam the door in her face, but she leaped in before he got there.  
  
"Well, sure." said Harry bemused.  
  
"Don't Ginny!" Yelled Ron pleadingly. She ignored him.  
  
"Well, Harry does a certain someone come to mind a certain Hermione Granger perhaps." She turned to Ron. "You were trying to get all dressed up for her weren't you loverboy." She said laughing.  
  
"I'll kill you for this Ginny. If you don't shut your mouth right now I may let you go with a beating. Besides weren't you doing the same thing yesterday before Harry arrived?" He said smiling. She stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron! Well I know where I'm not wanted so I'm leaving." She said angrily with her arms folded.  
  
"Good to know you know your place. Now get out!"  
  
"Dumb donkey! I do hope you've caught on Harry." She called to him from the door.  
  
"Dungbrain!" Ron said as he slammed the door in her face. Harry stood there puzzled. "Gosh I swear that girl's more annoying then Malfoy sometimes," said Ron.  
  
"So what was she taking about Ron?" Said Harry after moments of being silent. Ron's smile was wiped away, as he went back to his dresser and started throwing clothes around again.  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Oh don't pay attention to her; she's barking mad. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Don't listen to her," said Ron trying to play it off.  
  
"Come on Ron. I know you. What's up? You can tell me. I'm your best friend." With that said Ron stopped rummaging through the drawers apparently looking for nothing. "Ok. Ok... but you can't tell anyone...especially Hermione."  
  
"Well why not unless- Oh!" Harry said comprehensively. Ron stared at him. "You like Hermione don't you?"  
  
"How did you figure that out?"  
  
"Well it's about time you wised up isn't it? You two have been beating around the bush ever since 4th year."  
  
"No we haven't!"  
  
"Yeah you have. But anyway you like her right?"  
  
"That's the problem; I think it's more then that."  
  
"Really? But what's so bad about that?"  
  
"Well it's that I'm... I'm not supposed to feel that way... about her."  
  
"Why can't you have feelings for a girl?"  
  
"Harry she's not some girl. It's Hermione, our friend."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And- I don't know." Ron stated distraught.  
  
"Well you like her maybe more we've established that. What I wanna know is what triggered it? Because if I wanted to approach you with this before you would have denied it." Ron looked at him anxiously.  
  
"Well some thing happened... last year... between me and her."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, you remember when You know- Voldermort, kidnapped her and tortured her. Well when I saved her she was so grateful and caught up in the moment that she... And she totally took me by surprise... but she... told me not to tell you... but she... and if she was in her right mind I don't think she would've done it... but she..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She kissed me!" Ron said finally. Harry gasped.  
  
"She... did that."  
  
"Yes I know tongue action and everything. The kiss was amazing. She hugged me more than once, and we gazed into each other's eyes. Harry her eyes were so warm and compelling. A new feeling came over me when I looked at them. I was lost in them and I liked it. It was like being on a beach or an enchanted forest and I'm not talking about the forbidden one more of an Eden. Harry I've never felt like this about anyone. I think I.... I think I..."  
  
"Love her," said Harry understanding now.  
  
"If that's what it is, yes." Said Ron breathlessly.

"Wake up Ron that's love."

"But she'll never love me back. I'm not rich or handsome enough or-or-"  
  
"Ron, Hermione is not shallow. She doesn't care about that stuff. Its what's on the inside. You know that. If she was she wouldn't be our friend, would she?"  
  
"I guess, but-"  
  
"But nothing you've got to tell her how you feel."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't!"  
  
"Because why?!"  
  
"Because she'll...she'll... she'll reject me. I know it." Ron said sadly.  
  
"How'd you figure that?"  
  
"I know she will."  
  
"What if that's not true? What if she feels the same way about you?"  
  
"How do you know that? What'd she say to you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Calm down Ron! I'm just implying, but I believe there's something between you two."

"But I don't think I can take the rejection Harry. I really like her right now; heck I love her!"  
  
"Well that's a chance you'll have to take for love Ron. If you two were meant to be together then fate will run its course." Ron stared at Harry wondering when he became so wise.  
  
"When did you become so wise in the ways of dating?" Harry laughed a little.  
  
"Well I guess it has to do with being in a relationship."  
  
"Well I wouldn't know anything about that; you're the ladies' man."  
  
"You could be this time. People think I'm still with Cho. Frankly they can go on and think that I'm not going to tell them. Anyway Ron you have to tell her."

"Why?"

"It's worth a shot at some well need romance for you."

"Thanks for that buddy." Ron said offended.

"I'm serious Ron. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. When Neville can get a girl anyone can." Harry said honestly. Ron took these words into consideration.  
  
"You know what Harry you're right. I'll tell her! It's worth a shot and Hermione has always been the same, so it'll be easy to talk to her. I'll do it!"  
  
"Good for you Ron."  
  
"But I don't want you to say anything ok Harry. If anyone is going to tell her it has to be me."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it; my lips are sealed." Then they heard a yell.  
  
"Are you two ever going to come down!" It was Mrs. Weasley. "It's 11:00 get dressed!" Realizing the time they took their showers one at a time and got dressed. Harry was ready to walk out the door when Ron called to him.  
  
"Um Harry."  
  
"Yeah?"

"You sure about this?"

"Never been more certain. You two just have to be honest with each other."  
  
"OK. Thanks for you know the advice, understanding, and being cool about the whole thing."

"No problem. What are best friends for? Now lets go before they think we've decided to live in your room." They both laughed and walked out the door.  
  
It was 11:15 when they came down stairs. Ginny was watching TV.  
  
"Well, good to see you two finally gracing us with your presence," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now eat up before it gets cold—well it might have it being nearly noon and all." She said in a fussy mood.  
  
They ate silently and then went to sit down next to Ginny to watch TV; Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up. They sat laughing and talking a while. Ron was very nervous and antsy in his chair. He kept asking what time it was. It was 12:20 now and Hermione was late. Ron, very worried and anxious decided to go to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He heard a familiar voice and gather himself and ran downstairs. Mrs. Weasley turned to him.  
  
"Ron look who is finally here." She said and went over to meet her.

Ron turned to look at Hermione and his mouth fell right open and his eyes grew wide. He closed it and just stared at her. She was greeting everyone else. She looked so different to him, and she was. She was a little thicker but still small and had a well-toned body and complexion. Ron backed into a corner to conceal himself but remained in good view of Hermione. He watched her float in; her hips swaying back and forth. He also noticed she dressed different. She wore a short lavender spaghetti strap dress with black heeled sandals. Her hair was not bushy it was brighter in color, shiny, and straight with hair clips matching her dress. She had make up on too. Ron couldn't help but stare at her she was drop dead gorgeous. He looked her over from head to toe repeatedly. Her perfect pink lips, slender waist; he checked out her rack and wasn't ashamed to say she was set in that area. He couldn't believe he was thinking these things about Hermione.  
  
(Before Ron got down.)  
  
"Knock! Knock! Anybody home?"  
  
Ginny turned around and got up so did Harry; to see Hermione was at the door.  
  
"Hermione!" squealed Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! Oh so nice to see you. It seems like ages; my have you grown." She came in and they hugged.  
  
"Girl, you look great what did you do to your hair?"  
  
"Well thanks Ginny. I straightened it and got some highlights. You like it?"  
  
"Like it, I love it! It's brilliant!" Said Ginny amazed.  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione walking towards him and giving him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Harry blushed. "Oh sorry Harry I'm still stuck in France mode that's how they greet each other, except the men. Well how are you and Sirius?"  
  
"It's ok and we are fine by the way you look great." Ron frowned and envied the way he just said that without any problems.  
  
"Well thank you." She said blushing with a big smile. She turned toward Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Mrs. Weasley!" She said and gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh! Hello dear, It's so nice to see you in one piece how was your trip?"  
  
"Oh it was fabulous I must tell you all about it. Wait where's Ron?"

_'Oh no Ron she's coming over! What do I do? I can't tell her, not now. She's so beautiful and I'm so plain. She would just laugh in my face.'_  
  
Ron was arguing with himself in his head. She spotted him in a corner without him knowing.  
  
"I've got a lot of bags and my trunk outside. Can you help me with them please? I'm totally jet lagged and a bit car sick."  
  
"Sure!" said Ginny.  
  
"Of course dear you've traveled so much I'm not surprised if you're tired you just rest up," said Mrs. Weasley motherly "Come on kids let's go get them and Hermione when you see Ron tell him to come help."  
  
"Ok." They went outside leaving her and Ron by themselves. She went further into the house. Then she looked over to Ron and they stared at each other for a while. "You're not going to say hi to me Ron?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said smiling back. She went over to him kissed him slowly on both cheeks and gave him a big hug. Ron blushed madly when she kissed him on his cheeks. She seemed to have hugged him longer than she did the others and gave him an urgent squeeze. Ron felt her warmth and smelt her berry scented hair. He was speechless and melted in her embrace.  
  
"Oh Ron I've missed you so much." She said letting go and looking up at him; he being much taller than she. Ron wished she hadn't let go. Then he met her eyes. She stared back in silence rubbing his arm. Realizing what they were doing she let go of his arm and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Um.... er... you... you look different." He said. She made a weird expression, which signaled to Ron he said the wrong thing. "Um... I mean... uh... gr...gr great Hermione really good." He said blushing.

_'Well Ron just spill your guts out.' _He told himself.  
  
"Thank you Ron so do you." She blushed even more. There was an awkward moment. "So what have you been up to this summer?" She said looking up and smiling.  
  
"Nothing really. I know you've been busy."  
  
"You wouldn't believe." Their attention on each other was averted when Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley came in with lots of bags and Hermione's Hogworts trunk.  
  
"Hey Ron! Why don't you come help with the last of the bags?"  
  
"Oh ok!" He called to him he turned towards Hermione. "I gotta go." He went outside with Harry making sure not to speak until they were out of view.  
  
"Harry did you see her?" He said desperately.  
  
"Yeah! I did. She's really... different, more girly. But you're still gonna tell her right?"  
  
"I don't think I can. I mean she's not what I expected at all!"  
  
"Come on Ron. You're not gonna let a minor detail change your mind, are you?"  
  
"Minor! That's not a minor detail Harry that's MAJOR!" He said scandalized. Harry just looked at him with disbelief, and went over to the bags; Ron followed. Harry picked one up and left two for Ron.  
  
"Ron you've got to before she-"  
  
"I CAN'T! Ok! I'm not like you Harry." He said frustrated.

"I know that! I'm not saying you should be like me."

"I just can't Harry; not now." He said crestfallen. He picked up a bag full of pictures, but the handle broke and the pictures fell out. He bent down to pick them up.  
  
"Ron, I hope you know you're making a big mistake because-" Ron tuned him out. He didn't say anything. He saw Hermione in the pictures with many people in exotic places looking just as gorgeous as she did now. Then he saw her with Krum and another handsome guy, and anger and somberness filled him. Harry realizing he was talking to air looked down at Ron. "Ron what are you looking at?" When he didn't get an answer he bent down and viewed the pictures with Ron. "Well." He sighed. "Like I said Ron, you'd better tell her soon before she meets someone else." He said and got up and walked back into the burrow. Ron just looked at them again his face full of anxiety and despair.  
  
"Maybe she already has." He sighed, picked up the pictures, and the other bag and walked slowly to the door with his head lowered  
  
**A/N: **Well that's it I hope y'all like it plz R/R : )


	5. Hermione's POV

A/N: I'm glad to see I got more reviews well here is the chapter. : D Note there would be bold, Italics and stuff but I don't know how to use it. : ( Also this chapter is in Hermione's point of view where you get to read her thoughts which I put like this '' not "". Ok on to story. Disclaimer: Oh I am not JK. ; not on your life.  
  
CH 5 Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione woke up that morning excited and nervous at the same time. She went to her closet to find something to wear. She wanted to look her best.  
  
"Now lets see I want something provocative yet conservative, cool yet warm, something that says I've changed but I'm still the same, something that will turn Ron's head but will still look good in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Oh man I've done it again. I can't think of him like that. AHH!" She sighed as she lay on her bed thinking of him. She couldn't help herself she felt something more for him. His cute faces, toughness, sweetness, and that radiant red hair. But that kiss and his warm ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Oh no Why did I kiss him? This is Ron. And even if I pursue anything I wouldn't be able to. He doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him and our agreement."  
  
Hermione sat on her bed in distraught thinking to herself.  
  
'I don't think Ron would ever go for me. I mean there are so many other girls... prettier girls than me at school. And we can't even be in the same room without fighting over things that are...well...very stupid. He's stubborn and so am I, and we both know how to hold our own with enemies. Maybe we're too alike. People with similar personalities tend to clash. Maybe that's why we fight so much. No! But we're very different too; besides the obvious.' She was getting frustrated now.  
  
"Oh I don't know! Why did I kiss him!" She screamed in frustration. Mrs. Granger heard her and went up the stairs quickly as anxiety filled her. She reaches Hermione's bedroom door.  
  
"Are you ok Cheri?" Hermione looked very embarrassed and covered up the real reason. She didn't think her mom could help her with this problem.  
  
"Yes I'm fine mum."  
  
"Are you sure because I heard you scream-"  
  
"Yes I just saw a bug nothing big." Her mother looked at her unconvinced.  
  
"Are you sure-"  
  
"Yes I'm fine...really."  
  
"Ok Cheri. If you say so, but you would tell me if you weren't right?" "Of course." "Are you all packed?"  
  
"Um yeah. I'm just looking for something to wear."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you to it then."  
  
"Ok Thanks mum." And she left. "That was close." She said relieved and started searching for an outfit.  
  
She finally found an outfit to her liking and did her hair. She went to the mirror to observe herself.  
  
"Well it looks great; just what I wanted now I'm ready to go. I hope he- they like the new me."  
  
She went downstairs and sat at the table to eat breakfast.  
  
"Hey mum." Her mom turned from the stove.  
  
"Oh Cheri you look lovely. Want some breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, Where's dad? He didn't look or sound to happy about me leaving?"  
  
"He went to work early."  
  
"And does he know I'm leaving today."  
  
"Yes and he sends... his love."  
  
"Are you sure mom? Tell me the truth."  
  
"Well honey I don't know what to tell you. You know he's been a little objective of you going back ever since last year and what happened to you."  
  
"UGHHHH!" Hermione said a little angry. "I thought I told you both that it was ok Ron saved me and I-I got better. I thought you two were ok with this."  
  
"He's just worried about you. We both are and I don't blame he either."  
  
"Mum!!!"  
  
"What?! Now everytime you scream I come running."  
  
"Nevermind." she said going back to eating her food. But she just had to ask a certain question she knew would make them start to argue again and she hated arguing with her mother. "Mum does dad really know that I'm leaving today and where I'm going."  
  
"Well... He thinks you're going to a friends house nearby." She said reluctantly.  
  
"Mum!!! I don't believe this I thought you told him. Now if he doesn't see me at dinner he'll be upset. And I can't cancel on the Weasleys. I told them I'll be there in advance.!"  
  
"Hermione I will talk to you father; he will be alright. You will go to the Weasleys house and then to school. Ok, now eat up before your car arrives."  
  
"Ok mum." She said calming down with anxiety in her voice.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Err... Yeah." But she wasn't ok she was very worried about how her father would react to this.  
  
They ate in silence. By 11:05 the car arrived.  
  
"Come on Hermione, I'll help you to the car."  
  
"Mum, I'm worried. Dad's been a little sick ever since we came back. I just don't want to upset him. Maybe I should cancel and stay the week before school starts."  
  
"No don't worry Cheri I'll explain things to him. He will understand. You go on your way I will see you next year."  
  
"Ok mum." They went into the hall where all the bags were.  
  
"You planning on spending another year there. What's with all those bags?"  
  
"It's just stuff I need, and no."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They brought all of her bags out of the house and into the car with assistance from the driver.  
  
"Ok mum I'm going now I love you." She said as she went and gave her mom a hug and kiss on each cheek. Her mom did the same.  
  
"I love you too ma petite Cheri.( my little dear/darling in French)Hermione went into the car.  
  
"Au revior maman."  
  
"Au revior, A beintot (see you soon)" With that said the car drove off.  
  
Hermione sat in the car very anxious and happy. When the driver spoke up.  
  
"So... you... uh... going off to college or something." She didn't know how to respond to this.  
  
"You can say that yes."  
  
"Ok good. Education is important."  
  
"Yes." She said awkwardly. They kept driving along. As Hermione watched the scenery her mind drifted off to Ron. She thought of the possibilities of going out with Ron, and as she always does she over analyzed the situations.  
  
'Well I've known Ron for a long time so there will be nothing too surprising, and I won't have to get to know him again. He knows almost everything about me. He's nice, smart, tough, and in my opinion very handsome. Even if he doesn't think so. I mean he's no Draco Malfoy. He's sweet when he tries and makes me laugh. I just love his family. I'll see how things go at the burrow and maybe I will tell him.  
  
'But what if he wants nothing to do with me in that sense? What if he was totally disgusted by the kiss? I mean I didn't even give him a chance to speak come to think of it. Do I even know how he felt afterwards? I just started apologizing profusely and told him not to tell anyone. Oh I don't know! How did I get in this situation? There hasn't been a situation except for last year that I haven't had control over. This is very weird. Why is that? What about my dad; I hope he's alright.'  
  
She kept pondering her questions until she felt the car screech to a stop. She looked all around her and saw lots of cars backed up on all sides of the car she was in.  
  
"Driver?... What's going on, What's the hold up?" "UM... sorry Miss but there seems to be an accident up the road causing the back up. We're going to be stuck here a while longer."  
  
"Oh NO!!! I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Well you don't have a plane or something to catch do you?"  
  
"A no. Nothing like that. I'd just like to be prompt when I say I'm going to be somewhere at a certain time." She said worried and annoyed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry miss. I'll try the best I can to get you there."  
  
Hermione slouched back in the seat. She looked at her watch every minute it seemed like and cursing the timing. This was adding on to her worrying. She hated to be late or disappointing. She wished she could fix this by magic. Time was going so slow, and it felt like she was sitting there for hours. Soon 12:00 came. She was on edge.  
  
"Urg!!! What's going on? I was supposed to be there by now!"  
  
"It'll only be a few minutes longer miss just hang in there."  
  
"Err!" She sighed.  
  
She sat there very annoyed and the heat and anxiety were getting to her. She didn't even look at her watch. She dosed of for a bit. Suddenly she was awakened.  
  
"Wake up miss wake up!"  
  
"Huh? W-What is it?" She said groggy.  
  
"We're moving along now." Hermione popped up looked all around her and saw all the cars moving. Then she looked at her watch and saw that it was 12:15.  
  
"What? How long did I sleep?" She said to herself quietly.  
  
"About 15 minutes. I didn't want to wake you. Staying up and worrying would just make it seem longer than it was so I decided to let you sleep."  
  
"Uh... thanks." She looked at him. She really wasn't implying him to answer. She grew happier. They were moving along, and soon she arrived at the burrow. The driver looked around at the tall thin house confused and rechecked his directions. Hermione was just looking up at the house out of the window with a dreamy smile.  
  
"Uh... miss... maybe I made a wrong turn or something this doesn't look like-"  
  
"No, it's just the right place." She said with that same dreamy look.  
  
"What kind of place is this?"  
  
"It's like another home."  
  
"Are you sure looks right doggy if you ask me. I can take you back." "No it's perfect." "Ok miss. Whatever you say." He got out of the car and moved her bags to the lawn. She got out of the car and just looked around. When he was done he got back into the car. Hermione paid him.  
  
"That should cover it. Thank you."  
  
"Thanks miss and good luck with your school. You ...uh...have a good day." He said looking at the house with disbelief. He shrugged and drove off. She stood there a while basking in the glow and breathing in the fresh air. She looked up at the tower-like building and slowly walked towards the door.  
  
"This is it." She said quietly to herself. She looked in and didn't see Ron; relief came over her. "Knock, Knock, is anybody home?" Everyone turned around.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Ginny squealed with excitement.  
  
"Ginny!!! It's so nice to see you again. My have you grown." She went over to hug her and thought to herself. 'Ginny has grown up so much since I last saw her; she looks beautiful.' Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Girl you look great. What did you do to your hair?" She said surveying her up and down.  
  
"Well thanks Ginny. I straightened it and got some highlights. You like it?"  
  
"Like it, I love it. It's brilliant!" Said Ginny amazed. Hermione turned to look at Harry.  
'Oh look at Harry he certainly looks happier'.  
  
"Harry!" She said going over to him and giving him a hug and a kiss on each cheek. "Sorry I'm still stuck in France mode. So how are you and Sirius?"  
  
"It's ok and we're fine. By the way you look great."  
  
"Thank you." 'I hope Ron feels the same way.' She thought to herself. She looked over to Mrs. Weasley. 'Oh there's Ron's mother. I hope this new change doesn't change her opinion of me'  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said and went over to give her a hug.  
  
"Oh Hello dear nice to see you again. How was your trip?"  
  
"Oh it was fabulous! I must tell you all about it. Wait where's Ron?" 'I hope he's not hiding from me.  
  
She thought to herself. She looked around and then spotted a patch of his red hair in the corner. 'Maybe if I can get us alone I can talk to him. She turned around to address the others. "Umm I've got lots of bags and my trunk outside can you help me with them please? I'm really jet lagged and a bit car sick."  
  
"Sure!" said Ginny.  
  
"Of course dear you've traveled so much I'm not surprised if you're tired. You just rest up." said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on kids, lets go then and Hermione when you see Ron tell him to come and help."  
  
"Ok." She said as the others left.  
  
She walked over to Ron and stared at him for a while thinking.  
  
'Oh he's even cuter then when I last saw him. And that hair, it's gorgeous. I wish I could run my fingers through it. His body looks good and well toned probably for Qudditch. Oh Hermione he's just you're friend nothing more ok that's all. You can't think these things about him Get a hold of yourself.'  
  
"You're not going to say hi to me Ron?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said smiling back.  
  
'There's that smile I love. Oh I can't help myself. I have to hug him.' She went over to him and kissed him slowly on both cheeks; refraining the urge to slide towards his pink lips and gave him a big hug.  
  
'Oh he's so muscular and warm. I could stay in his strong arms all day.' She hugged him longer than she did the others for she was enjoying it much more. She finally pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"Ron I've missed you so much." She said looking up at him. Ron just stared back nervously into her eyes. She started rubbing his arm. 'Why is he acting so strangely, but his eyes are breath taking. Hermione what are you doing you're too obvious!'  
  
Realizing what they were doing they got out of their stare and Hermione let go of him. They looked away from each other. Both of them turned a shade pink. Then Ron spoke up.  
  
"Um...Uh... you look different." Hermione looked at him strangely. 'What does he mean by that.' "Um...I mean...uh...gr-gr-great Hermione, really good." Hermione found his rambling cute and smiled back. 'He thinks I look nice! Ok calm down just respond calmly.'  
  
"Thank you Ron. so do you-" She blushed then tuned away and smacked her head softly. 'That was a dumb thing to say' She turned around and smiled. They stood there looking around in awkward silence. 'Let me break this awful silence.' "So what have you been up to this summer?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really. I know you've been busy."  
  
"You wouldn't believe." Just then Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley came back in with lots of bags and Hermione's Hogworts trunk.  
  
"Hey Ron, Why don't you come and help with the last of the bags." Said Harry struggling.  
  
"Oh ok!" Ron called back to him. He turned to look at her. "I gotta go." he said leaving.  
  
"Oh ok." She said with the smile fading from her face as she watched him leave.  
  
She stood there thinking to herself.  
  
'I've never had problems talking to him before. This is exactly what I didn't want. Our friendship being compromised by my feelings for him. Is this love? If it is then how can I be his friend.... When I love him so much.'  
  
A/N: Ok that was the same event in Hermione's point of view. Hope y'all like it. Please Read and Review. 


	6. Tension and Trip Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Now this chappie used to be 1 big one, but it's too long so I chopped it up. Ok here it is. : D  
  
Disclaimer: Y'all know I'm not JK, don't play. LOL  
  
Ch 6 Tension and Trip Part 1  
  
Hermione went to help with the rest of the bags; after all they were hers. Before she could leave Ginny stopped her.  
  
"Hermione! What's in all of these bags?" she asked astounded by the number of them.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." she said smiling menacingly. "No I'm just kidding. It's just some gifts, souvenirs, and essential things; you understand."  
  
"Really? What'd you bring me?"  
  
"Ginny! That's rude. You can't assume she bought you anything." Scolded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh sorry." said Ginny looking apologetic.  
  
"It's ok Ginny." said Hermione with a slight laugh. "Of course I brought you something. I'd be excited too; it's fine really." She said reassuringly. She could see the smile return to Ginny's face. Just then Harry came in followed by Ron. She turned towards their direction and gave Ron a big smile. He didn't return the gesture. He avoided her eyes and looked distraught about something.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with him.'  
  
She walked over to Ron to get the bag from his hand but he dropped the bag at her feet and walked right past her and sat down at in front of the TV.  
  
"Ron! How rude! Have I taught you no manners?" said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione turned and looked at him confused.  
  
"Is something wrong Ron?" She asked concerned.  
  
"No... It's just that I'm tired a-and you were late any way." He said angrily.  
  
"Well that's because there was an accident that blocked the road and caused a hold up." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well... sorry." He said bluntly. They looked at each other.  
  
'What's the matter with him.'(Hermione)  
  
I'll lose her if I keep this up just calm down Ron.' (Ron)  
  
"It's ok, nevermind." "So Hermione tell us all about your trip, and don't skip on the details we've got all day." said Ginny anxiously excited. "Ok. Ok." Hermione said with a small laugh and took a seat and surrounded herself with her bags. Ron turned around on the couch to listen. "Well it all started when my dad won the lottery."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well Ginny-" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"I'll tell her." offered Harry. "It's when muggles buy these tickets with randomly picked numbers on it. And whoever the sponsors are, usually the local government, have this large sum of money. And I mean huge amount that they give away to the person who picked the same numbers in order as the one's the sponsors have. Right Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah it's a bit more complicated than that, but you hit the nail right on the head."  
  
"Wow! Really?!" said Ginny amazed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And your dad won it?"  
  
"Yes, and someone's 'odds of winning are very slim."  
  
"How much was the lot?"  
  
"Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Have you and Ron forgotten yourselves today?" She scolded again.  
  
"It's ok Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. "It's was 20 million in muggle money."  
  
"Wow!" said Harry. He still knew a thing or two about the muggle currency. "That's a lot of money." Ron sad mood increased, and he turned around to face the TV, gratified that no one noticed.  
  
"I don't know why he did it. I think it's just a waste of time and money because you have to buy these tickets. You can buy more than one for different types of the drawings. I mean he and mum already make enough. They're both dentists, but he won. I was shocked, because he always tries and loses every time. He was so happy that he said we're going everywhere; anywhere we wanted to go."  
  
"So where did you go?" Asked Ginny  
  
"Well he said we could each pick 2 places. My dad picked China and Rome. My mum is French so she picked her hometown and Paris. -"  
  
"I didn't know your mum was French," said Ron offended as he turning around.  
  
"You didn't know. I thought I told you when I went there in second year. Really, Ron you didn't know?" she said surprised.  
  
"No. I had no idea. Did you Harry?"  
  
"Actually Ron, she did mention it once."  
  
"I knew it. I must've told you then if Harry remembers. You must've tuned me out as you usually do."  
  
"I don't tune you out." said Ron angrily.  
  
"Yes you do," said Hermione sternly. Seeing he was about to say something she went on with her story. "Anyway, I picked France and America."  
  
"You went to all those places in under 3 months. Well you must be exhausted dear." said Mrs. Weasley amazed. "Well yeah. Especially when I got back home, but it was all good fun and I learned a lot." said Hermione. "Ok. Ok. Get back to the trip," said Ginny.  
  
"Ok we went to London first to pick up some relatives. My dad wanted them to come with us."  
  
"You have more family." Interrupted Ron. Hermione paused and rounded on him.  
  
"Well... yes Ron. What do you think? You really need to listen more often." She said with her head lifted and ready to start speaking again.  
  
"I listen good enough. I mean you don't really tell us much about your family anyway." said Ron irritated.  
  
"Yes I do, but you always cut me off with some stupid argument." Ron got up now. "Do you know anything about me then Ron?"  
  
"I know that you read to damn much, talk a lot about nothing, and you think you're a miss know it all." said Ron with his temper rising.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What? She's insulting me I'm not going to just sit and let her do it." Hermione stood up looking very hurt, offended and, mad.  
  
"Well Ron, it's nice to hear what you really think of me after all these years. Like you don't have faults of your own. And I wasn't insulting you I was pointing out the truth."  
  
"Oh Really?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Enlighten me!"  
  
"Well Your-" She stopped and looked at him confused. Their eyes met and he stared back at her.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' They thought together.  
  
"You know what, I'm tired and I don't feel like fighting with you Ron." She said as she sat back down with her legs crossed and arms folded looking at the floor, but still mad. Ron was coming to now.  
  
"Yeah... uh... Fine." He said awkwardly and sat back facing the screen still mad. Everyone looked at them not commenting. Hermione didn't look at him and decided to calm down and continue.  
  
"Where was I... Oh yes my family." She said emphasizing to Ron. "If you want to know Ron maybe you should open your ears and listen instead of acting like a big baby." Ron turned around to retaliate but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.  
  
"Ron don't say another word; she's right you know. And you should apologize right now!" she disciplined.  
  
"But she -" He saw the increase anger on her face. He looked at Hermione's hurt but still beautiful face and his anger ceased. "I'm ...sorry Hermione." He said genuinely sorry. "I guess I'm just cranky. I didn't mean what I said." Hermione paused a minute and looked at his adorable yet sorrowful lowered face.  
  
"It's okay Ron; I forgive you and I'm sorry for what I said too. But why-"  
  
"UH Hermione, just get on with the rest of your trip before you guys start arguing again." said Harry.  
  
"Okay. Alright." She said slowly. "We picked up my two cousins, aunt, and uncle, and then we were off to China. Oh China was great filled with their history and traditions. I saw all the ruins, sites, and took part in activities like Chinese dance and karate. I would demonstrate but I have a dress on. And I even got to take the Great Wall tour. It was all so lovely. Oh and we rode on elephants too."  
  
"Elephants?!" said Ginny with excitement and disbelief.  
  
"Yes. I wish you all were there. My dad kept sliding off; it was so funny." She laughed and everyone followed. I also got to see the endangered Panda."  
  
"What's that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's a beautiful black and white bear only found in China. They are endangered of becoming extinct because they are few of them left." She said with concern in her voice. "And that's due to hunters wanting their fur. It's totally barbaric to hunt such rare creatures." She said disgusted.  
  
"Uh Oh! I feel another S.P.E.W. project coming on Harry." said Ron laughing. "Oh be quiet Ron. Oh that reminds me. I saw something being played in China and I thought of you." She said searching through her numerous bags. Ron smiled at that fact she actually thought of him at least once. "I take it Ron still beats everyone in wizard's chess?"  
  
"Yes as usual." said Harry dully. "He beat me in 12 straight games yesterday."  
  
"Really?" She said looking up then returning to her searching. She finally found what she was looking for and looked up again. "You say you can play any game and win right?" She addressed Ron.  
  
"Sure." He said boastful.  
  
"Well" she said reaching into the bag She pulled out a cardboard box. "Can you play Chinese Checkers?"  
  
Ron looked at the box and the boardgame on the cover. He had never seen anything like it. He was a bit nervous.  
  
"Well. I've ...uh played regular checkers before. Th-th-this shouldn't be any different."  
  
"Oh you think so do you?" She said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you're wrong it's much more different."  
  
"Well we'll see. But thank you." He said with a smile and getting up to give her a hug.  
  
"Your welcome Ron." She said hugging back and letting go. "But don't thank me yet. I've played this everywhere I went. I'm a pro, since you beat everyone all the time, I thought it be good to pop your ego and see you lose for a change." Everyone laughed except Ron.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! very funny. I bet I can beat you at your own game Hermione."  
  
"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try." She said amused.  
  
"Well you'll see more than a trial. You'll see a successful win."  
  
"Okay Ron let's see if you can put some truth to that hot air. You and me a match later deal." She said putting out her hand. Ron raised an eyebrow in contemplation before he answered.  
  
"Yeah...deal." He said shaking her hand. Everyone was laughing. Ron and Hermione stared at their cupped hands then at each other for a moment. They shook it off and let go blushing.  
  
A/N: Ok there's some of the tension and the trip but more is to come with your reviews. Please R/R. It'll only get better. ( 


	7. Thoughts and Gifts of Affection

**A/N: **Hey everybody! : ) Just want to thank y'all for reviewing. Well next chappie is short and sort of an intermission you know well hope you enjoy. R/R plz!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Disclaimer: **I'm not even gunna go there, 'cuz I'm not JK.  
  
**Ch 7 Thought and Gifts of Affection  
**  
"Okay um now for some more gifts from China. Ginny I was in this oriental shop there and I saw the finest painted porcelain figure of a girl, and thought of you."  
  
She went searching again, and pulled out this big lump. Hermione started unraveling it. She made her way through the bubble rap that was the first layer and old newspaper that was the second layer. To reveal this exquisite and ornately decorated figured. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she saw this.  
  
"Oh my goodness it's beautiful." She gasped  
  
"And it's all yours." said Hermione with a smile. Ginny looked her.  
  
"Really?" She said in a high-pitched tone.  
  
"Yes." She went over to Hermione, gave her a great bear hug, then took the figure from her hands.  
  
"Thank you so much; I've never gotten a gift like this before. Thank you so much." She gave her another hug.  
  
"Oh your welcome Ginny. I'm glad you like it. Maybe your mum could put an unbreakable charm on it in case of accidents."  
  
"Ok." She said still mesmerized by the figures unique craftsmanship and beauty.  
  
"And Harry I didn't forget you." She said diving into her bags once more. "I found these Chinese animal character pendants. I saw this lion, and thought of you." She went searching again and pulled out this shiny circular gold pendant a little bigger than a quarter with a lion on it. "I got it engraved in Chinese writing bravery and courage to display your character, and it can stand for the Gryffindor Lion. I also added a chain." She went over and put it around his neck.  
  
"Hermione it's wonderful. I love it thanks." said Harry giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ron saw this and felt the urge to get up and hit Harry in the jaw, but he contained himself. He was also grateful for his gift but rather disappointed that they got more extravagant gifts and he got a mere board game. It made him think that she liked them better than him.  
  
"Well your welcome; you're all welcome. It's the least I could do. You all have been the best friends a girl could have."  
  
"This is more than least, and the feelings mutual; you know that." Ginny said with a final smile. "Mum look at this isn't it absolutely gorgeous?" said Ginny caressing her gift and going over to her mom and showing it to her.  
  
"Yeah Hermione you've done a lot for us over the years." said Harry getting closer to her and whispered. Ron was balling up his fists now. "And Hermione I just want to apologize again for what happened...to you...last year... I'm-" Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"No Harry I told you it wasn't your fault ok. I got myself taken walking alone late from the library on high alert. You don't have to apologize."  
  
"But I feel responsib-" "Well don't. It's ok forget it." She said and turned around and went back to her bags.  
  
Hermione knelt beside her bags with her back turned to Harry. Harry smiled at her and went over to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to give them a better look at his gift. Hermione hated thinking about that night. Being scared for not only herself, but Harry, Ron, and the entire school as well. How drained, vulnerable, and in pain she was. She let a tear trickle down her cheek from her left eye, and held back the rest. She didn't want to cry about it anymore. So she wiped it away quickly hoping no one saw. At that moment Ron looked at her and turned away when he saw her head turn in his direction. She looked over at Ron on the couch reading the rules of the game, and smiled. She picked up a medium size jewelry box and squeezed it.  
  
_'Ok. Hermione it's ok; we're over that. I just wish he would stop bringing it up. If it weren't for Ron and his spur of the moment quick wit, I would've been up there longer than I was, or even dead. I can't help but feel like I owe him. I know no gift comes close to what he did for me but it's a start. Maybe if I tell him the way I feel about him. But what if he doesn't feel the same way...' _

She looked over at him again.  
  
Ron saw the tear she wiped away and looked at her concerned. When he saw that she was turning to look at him he quickly picked up the game rules and pretended to read it. When she tuned away he kept his eyes on her the whole time.  
  
_'I bet Harry made her think of that night. The stupid git, and if he kisses her again I give him a big black eye to go with that pendant. Ron calm down. Harry knows how you feel about her. He would never try to be with her, just shake off the thought. She looks so beautiful with the light shining on her. I bet she looks good in any light. I wish I could muster the courage to tell her. But I wonder if she even likes me to begin with let alone love me. What if I told her today? I mean right now would she feel the same way...'_

He turned away again as she turned to look at him.  
  
Harry turned around and saw his two best friends. They've been in love forever without realizing it. He saw them play this game of glances. When she was looking at him he'd look at the booklet. When he was looking at her she'd look at her bags. This went on continuously until the game came to a stop when they both caught the glance. They smiled, blushed, and turned away.  
  
'Man these two are never going to admit it are they? They are so obvious it's sad. I just don't know what's holding them back. Well it's up to me to help. I've got to get them together somehow.'  
  
They shook it off and everyone returned to the living room.

**A/N: **That's it! Ok R/R. TTYL : D


	8. Tension and Trip Part 2

**A/N: **Hi guys! Sorry I haven't come back, but I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would, and the fact that I was busy. So I decided to update to get more reviews and because i'm not busy anymore. Be happy for me I finally leanred hoe to use the quick and edit thing to but bold or italics.!!! : D  
  
**Disclaimer: **I'm not JK.  
  
**Ch 8 Tension and Trip Part 2**  
  
"Where'd you go next Hermione?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Ok from China we went to Rome, or Roma as they call it. Rome is filled with history and passionate laid-back people, who are very friendly. I visited the Trevy Fountain and the Spanish step, the coliseum, ruins, and other monuments. It was all very exciting and surprising. The surprising thing was I ran into a very familiar face. Guess who Ginny?"  
  
"Who?" said Ginny very intrigued.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I dunno just tell me." She said anxiously. Hermione paused.  
  
"Victor Krum."  
  
"AHHH no way!" Yelled Ginny smiling.  
  
"Yeah I'm not joking. He was there for a Qudditch match." Hermione explained. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"So has he changed much." said Ginny winking.  
  
"Well. . . What do you mean?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean. All that toning up for Quidditch I bet he's a real fox," said Ginny smiling and winking. Ron and Harry looked at each other with the simultaneous "Girl talk" expression. Harry went over to the couch to sit next to Ron and watch TV while the girls talked.  
  
"Ginny that's not nice calling someone a fox. I've told you about name-calling," said Mrs. Weasley warningly.  
  
"Oh Mum you're so old school. Well..." Ginny went up to her. Hermione looked around embarrassed. Talking about boys in the open was not her pass time as it was Ginny's. "At least tell me in my ear."  
  
"Ok." She whispered in her ear.  
  
Their constant talk of how handsome Victor Krum is, was annoying Ron. He then heard their laughter and girly giggling and had enough. He had to open his mouth.  
  
"Oh how is..._Vicky _anyway?"  
  
"Ron don't call him that, and he's fine not that you remotely care." She said annoyed. "What is it Ron; What do you have against him? Huh? What?" Ron looked at her as if to say something then fell silent. "I thought as much. Anyway, he showed me a good time. He has relatives that moved to Rome and opened a restaurant. They have wonderful food there and I picked up a few pointers. Their gelato, or ice cream, is twice as sweet as ours. And as a gift to you Mrs. Weasley I brought some ingredients. When you don't feel like cooking I can make dinner for the whole family. Sounds good?" She said nodding.  
  
"Oh yes dear thank you. I could use a break, but not today though I'm going to let you rest."  
  
"Ok, but that's not all Mrs. Weasley. I have something for you." She said as she turned around to search.  
  
"Oh dear you didn't really have to-" Before she could finish Hermione pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it to find these gorgeous pair of gold earrings. Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Hermione are th- are those for me?" She asked astonished.

"Yes a nice pair of non-diminishing, water-proof, 10K Italian gold earrings." She said with a huge smile.  
  
"Oh Merlin! I-I can't take these."  
  
"Why not? You deserve them for all your kindness and hospitality you've shown me all these years it's the least I could do."

"Oh no dear. I can't take them for that."

"I want you to have them as a gift then. I'll take it as a personal insult if you don't." She said persuasively.  
  
"Oh bless you dear. Aw come here dear and give me a hug." Hermione walked over and hugged her. "You're such a sweet girl." Mrs. Weasley dropped her voice so that only Hermione could hear. "I want you to know that our family is yours, and I don't need any gifts from you for that. I love you as if you were my own child, and you're always welcomed here." She finished with a big smile that Hermione returned jovially.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley and I just wanted to get you something. Do you like them?"  
  
"Oh no dear it's quite alright. They are so beautiful. I've never gotten anything like this. I love them. I'll cherish these always." Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley stepped away to look at them in the light.  
  
"Ok and Ginny I've got something else for you too."  
  
"Oh really!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione pulled out this long bag with a hanger at the top. Unzipped it to reveal this stunning rose pink dress.

"Oh Hermione it's-it's unbelievable. It's gorgeous. I can't believe it." She said taking it and spinning around in it. "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"That's not all. There's shoes to match."  
  
"OH Hermione you didn't have to-"

"No I wanted to." Ginny looked at her as if to cry then she hugged her.

"Hermione you're spoiling us ...really." Said Mrs. Weasley admiring the earrings and the dress.

"That is how I like it." She joked. "Anyway, you're very welcome and I know the perfect occasion to wear it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The mid-term Christmas ball."  
  
"How would you know about that?"  
  
"Oh well me being head girl and all...."  
  
"You're head girl that's great!" Ginny exclaimed loudly that it got everyone's attention.   
  
"Oh Hermione that's lovely and a high honor." said Mrs. Weasley proudly.  
  
"Big whoop." mumbled Ron still in a foul mood.  
  
"Excuse me Ron did you say something?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Ron Realizing he just got caught tried to play it off.  
  
"Uh... I just said It...looks...good." He said slowly and uncertainly. "Yeah it looks good. I was talking about Gin's dress."  
  
"You-you mean that Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Uh...sure. Why don't you just go on with your story Hermione."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Well while I was there I was working at a restaurant. It was more volunteering than working, and I was spending time with Victor."  
  
"Mmph." mumbled Ron descreteley with his arms crossed.  
  
"He showed me the cites and we saw some Quidditch games; he was playing in Rome. Oh and he took me on this romantic gondola ride in Venice, because the city is built on a river and gondola's are like cars. But it was so beautiful." Ron's anger was growing so fast inside him he thought he'd burst.  
  
"So basically all you did in Rome was snog with _Vicky_?"  
  
"No Ron! If you would shut up for one minute-" Hermione said her voice getting louder. Ron stood up.  
  
"Oh I need to shut up. Well why don't you tear a page out of your own book?" said Ron yelling. Hermione gasped an gave him that mad look he frequently saw.  
  
"Ron! how dare you speak to your friend like that after all the trouble she went through getting you a gift and all." Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
"Yeah a crummy boardgame." He said in sheer indignation. His mother's eyes grew wide with fury.  
  
"Go to -"  
  
"Don't bother mum I'm leaving." He looked at Hermione as he went up the stairs and saw her face angry and upset. Some part of him new he was wrong and didn't know why he said it, but he just walked off. She watched him stomp up the stairs.  
  
_'What's going on with him.' _She thought.  
  
"I don't know what's got into that boy. I'm sorry for his behavior Hermione." said Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked at Ginny with understanding.  
  
"Umm I think I'll go and talk to him." said Harry.  
  
"Well good. Maybe you can find out what's wrong with him, and talk some sense into him before I give him a swift thrash on the bottom." yelled Mrs. Weasley as Harry climbed the stairs.

**A/N**: Oh the tentsion continues. Ok PLZ R/R. Don't forget to see Harry Potter and POA!!!!!!!!! It's out today! YEAH I'm Sooooooooo HAPPY. 8D


	9. Reassurances

**A/N**: Thanks for all those who reviewed. As I said previously the tension and trip chapter was extemeley long so I gotta cut it up. Ironically, I unintentionally wrote a tention and trip part with a break in between. this chapters is one of the breaks. Okay enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer**: Y'all know what's up.

**Ch 9 Reassurance  
**  
Ron was on his bed punching the pillow as if it were Krum's face.  
  
"Stupid Krum he messed up everything. I wish I never saw him!" He said with anguish. Growing tired, he stopped. Laying on his bed starring up at the orange ceiling, and making a T-shape with his body he was thinking to himself.  
  
_'Oh why did I start that stupid fight and say those awful things to her. Now she must hate me for sure. There's no use telling her how I feel anyway she's with that big oaf Vicky. I could see the hurt on her face and in her eyes and there was some concern to. She's so wonderful like that she can still be caring even when I insult her.'  
  
_He shot up rapidly and started thinking aloud.  
  
"Oh why do I act like this sometimes? What is it?" He yelled in frustration. Just then Harry appeared through the doorway.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know myself." Ron turned and looked up at him. "Ron what's the matter with you? Why do you keep jumping down her throat and starting stupid arguments? Huh?"  
  
"You obviously didn't hear a word I just said."  
  
"Ron I'm serious!" He said annoyed.  
  
"So am I, and I don't know." He said distraught.  
  
"Look, I saw you two and your little game of glances. What's obvious is how much she cares about you."  
  
"Really you think so." He said optimistically.  
  
"Ron get a clue."  
  
"Very funny, and by the way don't ever kiss her again. You know you reminded her of that night."  
  
"Ron don't worry it was platonic. It's like kissing your sister on the cheek; don't over react."

"What do you mean? Have you been kissing my sister?" Ron said defensively.

"Of course not. Ron focus. And I didn't mean to. I really feel guilty about that night."  
  
"Well I wouldn't bring it up again if I were you."

"Yeah... hey don't try to change the subject. You said some pretty mean and stupid things to her. I thought you cared about her."  
  
"I do...more than anything. It's just...that-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I don't think she cares about me that way."  
  
"With the way you're acting I wouldn't blame her." Ron gave him a frown. "I'm just kidding. Well how do you know? I saw the way she looks at you it would suggest otherwise."  
  
"I mean you saw the pictures, heard about her and Krum, and how she's changed." Ron said sadly getting up and standing near the window.  
  
"Minor things Ron. The point is-"  
  
"No Harry you don't get it!" He said forcefully taking Harry aback. "She has money now, well more. You can sympathize with her on that level, but me I'm the bloody hand-me-down king. It's like I have nothing to offer her; not even a reason to love me."  
  
"Ron how many times do I have to tell you; your love will be sufficient. She's not shallow, and she doesn't care about that stuff. She's right, you don't listen." Said Harry with a soft laugh. Ron glared at him. "Ron you should talk to her... nicely." Harry emphasized.  
  
"Oh no I'm not." Ron said flinging his arms about. "She hates me."  
  
"If she hated you Ron do you think she would still be your friend for all these years?" Harry asked. Ron's eyes grew wide.

"What if she's been faking that too." Said Ron frantically. Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead in unbelief.

"She doesn't hate you man, but if you keep this arguing up you'll push her to the edge and over. Why do you do that anyway?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I-It's like I'm programmed to argue with her ever since first year. Or I think it could be ever since Krum came in and messed things up." He said with contempt.  
  
"Well you need to stop ok." He put a hand on Ron's shoulder and gave him a pat on the back. "Just calm down and apologize... profusely." He said laughing. Ron smiled too.

"I really shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean them really."

"Yeah no kidding. Well I'm going downstairs." Said Harry reaching the door. "Please try to control your temper and whatever you do don't say anything insulting out of that big mouth of yours." Said Harry laughing and running out.  
  
"Urg! get out." Ron said laughing and throwing his pillow at the door.  
  
Ron flopped on his bed lying there for a while contemplating Harry's words. When he heard a voice at the door.  
  
"You'll find it very hard to sleep without this." Ron immediately sat up to see Hermione at the door. "Uh can I come in." She said softly.  
  
"Umm yeah." Said Ron uneasily with his head lowered. She came in and sat down on the bed next to him. She was fiddling with her dress contemplating what to say.  
  
"Hi." She said in the same tone as before with concern.  
  
"Hi." There was silence for a while. Then Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Ron I'm just going to say this. What's wrong? What's the matter with you today? Are you alright?"  
  
"No...I mean yes I'm fine."  
  
"I just got here and within minutes were arguing again and saying hurtful things. I would like things to be different between us Ron. I just need to know why?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione." He said earnestly looking up at her face.  
  
"Yes you do, but you won't tell me. I'm your friend aren't I. You can tell me anything. I'll understand." Ron didn't want to tell her the real reason he was acting the way he was nor was he ready to tell her the truth. So he simply brought up another point.  
  
"Am I really? What do I have to offer you that you don't already have or can buy with your new money."  
  
"Ron how could you think of such things? Is that what you base or friendship on? Of course you're my friend." She put her hand on his. He felt this surge of energy go through his hand and all over his body. She felt the same and looked at him. "I care about you, and when you care or even love someone you don't look at the material things." When she finished Ron was looking intensely at her hypnotized by her words. She looked down at her hand. She moved it quickly and got up to continue. Ron wished she didn't let go. "Listen Ron. Y-You have something no one else has. You're funny, handsome, and generally kind when you want to be. I don't care if you have money. I don't care about my money. Why do you think I bought all those things? It was to share with you all. I don't need money as long as I have my family, your family, Ginny, Harry, and you I don't need anything else. So whether you like it or not you're stuck with me." Ron looked up at her wholesome truth-speaking face with adoring.

"Really?" Asked Ron.  
  
"You know I don't lie." She said with a grin. He returned it. "Why would you think otherwise."  
  
"Because all that talk about _Vicky _and-" Ron closed his mouth quickly. Realizing he had let something slip.  
  
"Victor. I should have known." She said frowning. Ron wished he didn't open his mouth. "That's what this is really about isn't it Ron?" She said a little annoyed. "Well if you would have let me finish you would've found out that I didn't like him that way. He smokes and drinks a lot. He's also very snobby now with his new renowned fame. I just needed him to show me around. He's quite different from 4th year and our letters." Ron's expression lightened up. Hermione saw this.

"I told you Hermione he was interested in something else."

"You're still on that Ron!"  
  
"Well it's true and he's-he's the enemy of Hogworts."  
  
"No he's not. He doesn't even go to school anymore."  
  
"Well... The Triwizads Tournament."  
  
"Ron." She said dully. "That was 3 years ago."  
  
"Well... umm."  
  
"Give it up Ron. You know what forget it. How about we both apologize and let bygones be bygones. Ok. And I can get back to giving out the rest of your gifts." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that stuff, and I really do like the game. And I'm sorry for acting like a-"  
  
"Big prat." She said giggling. Ron frowned. "I'm just teasing. Ok I'm sorry too. Lets go." She said with a big smile. He returned it. "Are we ok now?"  
  
"Sure. Uh...Hermione?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Uh...I saw you wiping your eyes when Harry mentioned that...Uh night and I was wondering if things were alright with-" Hermione's smile was wiped away by that.  
  
"Uh Ron I don't really want to talk about that night if you don't mind ok. I told you all I'm fine. I've forgotten all about it so can we uh...drop it." She said unconvincingly.  
  
"Ok. If you say so." Ron dismissed it, smiled, and followed her down the stairs thinking to himself.  
  
_'She's such a sweet caring person. That's why I guess I fell in love with her, and she doesn't hate me. I hope she's alright though. Maybe I can tell her. Besides she thinks I'm funny, handsome and kind.'  
  
_Hermione was thinking to herself too as they ventured down the stairs.  
  
_'Oh that was a close one. Why won't they just leave it alone before I- UHH!!! Nevermind. Anyway I can't believe he said that. If he has to question our friendship over money and someone irrelevant, maybe I should just forget the whole idea of us being together. Maybe he's not the one for me regardless of how he makes me feel. Oh but I can feel his warmth. He's so...No Hermione! We're just friends and nothing more. Don't expect **ANYTHING ELSE**!' _

**A/N: **Ok. Will Ron tell Hermione? Will Hermione give up on Ron? Will they ever stop fighting? And how does Hermione really feel about that night? Find out next time. When you R/R. HA!!!!!!! :D


	10. Tension and Trip Part 3

**A/N:** Hey everybody. Thanks to those who reviewed. Well this chapter marks the end of the very long tension and trip. As I told you before that last 4 or 5 chapters used to be 1. Well it ends... Well I'm not going to tell you how it ends. You'll have to read it for yourselves. Enjoy!!!LOL : D

**Disclaimer:** Y'll know what's up. Me JK. I don't think so Man! LOL

**Ch 10 Tension and Trip Part 3  
**  
As Hermione and Ron arrived downstairs, Harry looked at Ron and mouthed the words _'did you tell her?' _Ron shot him a stern look and mouth _'NO!' _behind Hermione. Mrs. Weasley then looked at Ron with that disappointed but cease of anger look.  
  
"I hope you've apologized for your very rude and out of line behavior Ronald. Or do you need a swift lashing?"  
  
"Mum!!!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes... I have." Mumbled Ron monotonously.  
  
"Did he?" Mrs. Weasley asked dubiously to Hermione.  
  
"Yes he did. Everything's all squared away. It was a minor...how do you say jealousy problem..." She said quietly leaning towards Ron and smiling menacingly. Ron's eyes grew wide. She just laughed lightly and turned around. "Okay I'm going on with the details of my trip." She said maneuvering around to several still full bags to the chair surrounded by them. "After Rome we went to America!"  
  
"Hold on wouldn't it be easier to go to France then to America?" interrupted Harry. Ron and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well you would think but it's not necessarily true. And my mum wanted to spend the last days of summer in France anyway."  
  
"Oh ok just wondering. Sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright Harry. Well in America I went to New York, which is right on the coast. America doesn't really have any wizarding organizations as strong or big as ours. In fact, it's only active in a small city in Salem, Massachusetts. Which is near by New York. I think it's Northeast...or..."  
  
"Hand it to Hermione to give us a lesson on the history of American Wizardry." said Ron. Everyone laughed including Hermione.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron. I was just telling you for information purposes."  
  
Ron finished his teasing and laughing. Harry wrapped his index finger and thumb around his chin in deep thought.  
  
"Salem, sounds familiar." Said Harry.  
  
"Did you say something Harry?" Hermione asked directing her attention towards him.  
  
"Well that wizarding organization in Salem... I got it!"  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"Remember we saw those witches at the Quidditch World Cup before forth year?"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right." Remembered Hermione.

"You should. That's when we were walking around and that old wizard was talking about air around his privates, and you couldn't stop laughing." He said laughing. Everybody else joined in.

"Yes I remember." She said amused.  
  
"Yeah But you know muggles in schools are led to believe that that whole incident was fake." Hermione's laughter was quickly brought to a stop by the comment.  
  
"You know Harry I read that in a book. I think it was called..." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're in for another lesson. Harry you should know better than to indulge this conversation. She can't resist." said Ron honestly.  
  
"Ron! I-"  
  
"Hermione!" screamed Ginny. "Why don't you just go on with the details of the trip? You were on New York, right?" Hermione stopped and refrained from her retaliation and decided to listen to Ginny.  
  
"Yes Well while I was in New York, I went all over the place. I went to the top of the Empire State Building. It is so high up it's almost nauseating, but the view is remarkable. I went to baseball games, shows, clubs, restaurants, lots of other places and Times Square. Me and my older cousin got tickets to this muggle show called TRL."  
  
"What kind of show is it?" Asked Ginny almost too avidly with her new-found liking for muggle television.  
  
"Well, It's a live show where the viewers vote for their favorite music videos and the ten with the most votes end up on the top ten countdown. In between, they play games, give out prizes, have guests like celebrities that come in, and world and music news."  
  
"So w-what does the T-R-L mean?" asked Ron bewildered.  
  
"Total Request Live. It's a fun and really popular show."  
  
"Oh ok." said Ginny nodding comprehensively. "Well it certainly sounds fun. I think I've seen it."  
  
"What?! Ginny, you watch TV?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" said Ron disbelieving her statement. "That girl's been glued to that thing ever since dad brought it back as a souvenir from one of his raids." Ron laughed indicating to the TV set.  
  
"Really now." said Hermione intrigued. Then turned towards the direction of Ron's finger. "Hmm I've never noticed it." She said quietly to herself and looking back at Ginny.  
  
"No I haven't." Said Ginny unconvincingly.  
  
"Oh don't lie Gin. What were you doing all day yesterday and this morning? Besides you were the only other person excited about it than dad. You even got Fred and George to put a spell on it to make it work."  
  
Ginny looked back and forth between everyone's' stares.  
  
"Well so what if I like television. It's not terrible is it?" She said exasperatedly.  
  
Ron and Harry were laughing more in the background.  
  
"Stop laughing, it's not funny."  
  
"Aw Ginny it's not. Don't mind them." Said Hermione coming over to her and giving her a friendly hug. "It's just that I didn't know. It's ok." She reassured.  
  
"It is when you become a couch potato." Said Ron laughing hysterically now with Harry.  
  
"And what would you know about that Ron?" She asked crossly.  
  
"Harry told me about it yesterday." The girls shot vexatious looks at Harry. Harry's laughter diminished to a feeble guilty smile.  
  
"I was only joking with Ron."  
  
"Mm Hmm. Whatever." She turned to face Ginny. She could still hear them snickering in the background. "You know what forget them I got something that will make you feel better. Come on. Follow me. Ginny followed Hermione to the bags.  
  
"Another thing I did in New York was shop, and I can't come back without something. They have very stylish fashions over there." Ginny smiled at Hermione, who was searching vigorously through her bags. "I brought you some clothes!" Hermione's excitement got Harry and Ron's attention. Hermione began piling neatly folded clothes and shoes on Ginny's arms.  
  
"Is all th-this... for me?" Ginny asked amazed at the hill of fabric mounted in her arms.  
  
"Yes! Who else?"  
  
"Hermione you've already given me so much I-"  
  
"Not another word. They are gifts for you and I want you to have them. I won't take them back."  
  
"Thank You so much Hermione. These are lovely. I'm going to go try on an outfit ok?"  
  
"Ok" They watched her scurry up the stairs ecstatically wondering what all the hubbub was about. Hermione turned to look at the two of them on the couch and handed them each their own pile of clothes and shoes. Their piles weren't nearly as tall as Ginny's but they were gratified all the same.  
  
"Thanks Herm!" They said together getting up to give her a hug.  
  
"Oh you're welcome. Anything for my two favorite guys or should I say men." Hermione laughed as her two male friends blushed. "I do hope they fit you. It's hard shopping for guys especially if you don't know their size."  
  
"Right you are dear." Hermione turned her head to see Mrs. Weasley coming in through the back door with a bowl of vegetables. She walked over to the kitchen, and through the back door she could see a small garden of various rows of vegetables in the distance. "I didn't know you kept a garden Mrs. Weasley."

"Well yes. It's better than buying, and it's only a few. I quite fancy it to tell you the truth. I picked it up after Ginny went to school." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Well you're quite the green thumb." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley looked at her thumb worried.

Hermione was coming in with Mrs. Weasley now and Harry returned from the bathroom.  
  
"And that's what I meant with green thumb. I didn't mean to get you worried." Finished Hermione.  
  
"Oh it's quite alright dear a neat little saying. Now I have to go wash these vegetables for dinner. Bean Thumb." Mrs. Weasley mumbled walking towards the kitchen. Hermione and Harry were laughing together.  
  
"Just leave it Hermione." Harry said. Ron was a little jealous that they shared an inside joke and was compelled to ask.  
  
"What does bean thumb mean?"  
  
"Well it's green thumb, and it means someone who knows a lot about plants and how to take care of them. And plants are green and you use your hands, hence the name green thumb." Explained Hermione.  
  
"Oh ok. I get it."  
  
"Now where is Ginny? I want to see how those clothes fit."  
  
"You know girls take forever to get ready for even the most casual event." Teased Ron.  
  
"Oh hush Ron."  
  
Just then Ginny had entered the living room.  
  
"Ginny you look great!" Squealed Hermione. Harry and Ron drew their attention towards her. Ron and Harry mouths fell open. Ron saw the look on Harry's face and recognized it, because it was the same look he gave Hermione when she first arrived. Ginny looked over at Harry and smiled. He smiled back. Ron shot a glare at Harry and Harry quickly looked away. She was wearing a little tight peach and beige peasant top, matching beige mini skirt, and a beaded beige flip flops. Hermione went over to Ginny. "You look great."  
  
"You really think so?" Ginny asked unconvinced and timid.  
  
"Are you kidding? And you chose the skirt and shoes I picked to go with it. Here let me just tie the strings for you." Ron's overprotective gland kicked in and anger grew as Harry kept glancing back and forth at Ginny. Ron had enough.  
  
"You're not going to wear _that_..._in public _are you?" He said disgusted.  
  
"Well Ron, why can't I?" Asked Ginny confused.  
  
"Yeah Ron. Enlighten us." said Hermione with a sarcastic intrigue.  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"She just can't... She's..." He said searching for a logical reason. "She's too young!"  
  
"For what, wearing clothes?" Hermione asked with disbelief. "And as usual Ron you don't know what you're talking about. I think it looks wonderful."  
  
"Mum won't go for this."  
  
"Mum! Can I wear this?" Asked Ginny. Mrs. Weasley looked up and came over from her work. She looked at Ginny.  
  
"I don't see why not dear. Where did you get them?"  
  
"Hermione got them for me from New York." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh that's nice. I think you look nice dear. Now I really have to get back."  
  
"Thank you mum." The girls turned to look at Ron with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well it looks like your grounds for an argument are useless. Forget him. It looks lovely Ginny." Said Hermione.  
  
"No it doesn't!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Yes it does!" Hermione said growing tired of his persistence. "You know what, we've heard your bias opinion Ron. Why don't we ask Harry? Harry, what do you think?" Everyone turned to look at Harry whose eyes grew wide. He hoped they wouldn't ask him and he'd be stuck in the middle. He was quiet for that very reason.  
  
"Well what do you think Harry?" Said Ron indicating he should side with him by his tone. Hermione looked at him sternly and Ginny gave a hopeful smile.  
  
"Err... I-I...Um...Think it-it...she looks great." He said weakly.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Ginny said smiling and blushing. Harry returned the smile. It was apparent that she liked him and Ron knew it for a fact. Ron glared at him through silted eyes. Harry swallowed hard.

Harry knew Ron was very protective of people who are close to him especially women. He also knew Ron didn't like to lose an argument or back out of one especially if it was with Hermione. They were both similar in that fact. Actually, to him this little spat was really about them. But Harry didn't want to lie or make Ginny feel bad. Besides... what he said was the truth. He was just afraid of what Ron would do.  
  
"You see Ron." Hermione said in an I-told-you-so tone.  
  
"Oh what does he know about this?"  
  
"Well I can say the same for you Ron. What do you know about it or fashion for that matter?" Yelled Hermione turning a little pink with anger.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Nothing. And who are you to tell Gin what she can and can't wear?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Ginny chiming in.  
  
"I'm her brother!"  
  
"And so, she doesn't listen to everything you say. I bet if you asked her to clean your room she wouldn't do it!" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah! Because it's _MY_ responsibility Hermione!"  
  
"That's not the _POINT _Ron! The point is you're acting foolishly and-"  
  
"I'm foolish eh?" said Ron with disbelief.  
  
"Yes your acting like it."  
  
"Oh please. She's just a little girl!"  
  
"I'm not a little girl Ron! I'm 16, and if you haven't noticed Ron I'm growing up and can wear what I want!" said Ginny with anger and hurt in her voice.  
  
"Well we all know Ron has a problem distinguishing the obvious." Said Hermione with her arms cross.  
  
"Oh will you _shut up_!" Said Ron growing tired of her voice and very angry about the whole thing. Hermione gasped with angry shock.  
  
"No I won't. The thing with you Ron is that you think you're always right-"  
  
"No that's you Hermione."  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"Why, afraid of the truth? Well let me tell you all something. Can't you see she's just doing this to impress Harry! She's had this schoolgirl crush on him forever. When he'd never go for you! Look at his last girlfriend." yelled Ron red as a tomato. Ginny began to cry.  
  
"How could you. You're a big stupid prat Ron, and I _hate_ you!" Ginny said running upstairs.  
  
"Oh Ginny!" yelled Hermione. She turned to Ron and stood right in front of him. "You see what your big mouth has done Ron! I agree with her. You can be such a stubborn pigheaded mule and an insensitive jerk sometimes. I don't know what's gotten into you, I don't like it, and I _don't _want to talk to you right now!" Said Hermione finally as she marched up the stairs to Ginny's room. Ron looked stunned by all the insults that came at him at once and was feeling a pang of guilt, but still angry. Then Harry spoke.  
  
"Since when do you speak for me?"  
  
"Not you too. You were supposed to be on my side."  
  
"No Ron! You don't get it! No one likes to be on the losing side. Why did you drag me into this? And you had no right to bring up Cho. Ginny's nothing like Cho; she's probably better!" Harry said even louder. "You know what Hermione's right you do have a big mouth." He walked over to the back door and ran into Mrs. Weasley. "Excuse me." Harry spat trying to proceed but was stopped.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" She said concerned.  
  
"Why don't you ask Ron?" He said and walked off. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ron, who was sitting ill tempered and arms crossed. She put her hand on her hips and walked over to Ron.  
  
"I knew I heard screaming. Where is everyone? What did you do or say for that matter?"  
  
"Nothing." He said scathingly.  
  
"I bet it was your mouth. Didn't I tell you about keeping that trap of yours closed, I swear you talk more than gossiping girls do sometimes. You've single-handedly manage to make everyone mad at you haven't you? Go to your room, and no dessert for dinner! You've been misbehaving all day." She scolded. Ron stubbornly sat there furious. "You heard me. Move it young man before I really get angry!" Her voice boomed. Ron knew he'd better go at that point, and marched up the stairs mumbling. Not looking where he was going ran into Hermione coming out of the bathroom with tissues in her hand. Ron stared at her, and she did the same then spoke.  
  
"I hope you're satisfied Ron, because you hurt her really badly. I'm immune to your insults due to past incidents. But she's your sister and did nothing but put on some clothes. She didn't deserve that. Ron I just don't get you sometimes, and I don't think I ever will." She said fed up. "I-I have to go. Excuse me. There's no room in this hallway for me and your mouth." She turned around and walked into the direction of Ginny's room. "You'll do well to stay away from Ginny for a while." She called to him before going into the room.  
  
Ron watched her walk away. Right then and there he wanted to say she was right, and he didn't mean those things he said. He wanted to say sorry and that he loved her, but their bitter confrontation didn't permit it. Ron walked into his room and flopped on his bed sadly.

**A/N: **Aw. A little sad. Well time to ask the dramatic anticipation questions. Will Ron every be forgiven? Will he tell Hermione how he feels? Will Hermione and Ron every get together? Find out next time on the next chapter of **From Break up to Make Up and Never Again. PLZ R/R!!! :D**


	11. Understanding

**A/N**: Not as many reviews as I expected, but I will remain loyal to those who have. Here's another chappie. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: ok I'm not gunna do this evry chapter but this is the last time so u guys get the idae that i' m not JK! : 0 Well... now on with the story. : )

**Ch 11 Understanding**  
  
Ron lied there contemplating the day's events. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hermione was right; they were all right. But he still felt mad and very guilty and distraught over the fact that Hermione said she was _"immune to his insults"_. Had their innumerous disputes been that severe? Did she mean all those things she said? If she did, that said a lot about his character in her perspective. A plethora of questions and emotions zipped and whirled through his mind like a washing machine to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and started pacing around the room.  
  
"Aw Bloody Hell Ron! What's wrong with you? Because of your so-called _Big Mouth _everyone's mad at you. Hermione's got the worst opinion of you. Ginny, my little sister, how could I do that to her? I embarrassed her in front of Harry. And speaking of Harry, Err... I mentioned Cho and they had just recently broke it off. Oh don't forget Ron you pissed off your mother. Uh!!! Only you can botch everything up this badly." He said scolding himself and smacking his head. "I mean what happened today? Everything was going fine and now I'm hear and everyone's out there wanting to rip me to shreds." He sighed heavily and sat back down. "But the worst thing is I don't see how Hermione would ever return my love even if I did tell her." He said sadly. Feeling thoroughly exhausted, he lied back down thinking of her and drifted to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile and before that.  
  
Hermione arrived in Ginny's room to console a still sobbing Ginny. Ginny had taken off the clothes, laid them on the bed, and put on a pair of faded jeans and a white tee.  
  
"Ginny. I brought you some tissues." Hermione said softly and walked over to her sitting on her bed.  
  
"Thank You," she said in a muffled tone grabbing the tissues.  
  
"Oh It's ok Ginny. You want to talk about it?" Hermione said patting her back. Ginny sat up and faced Hermione. Her eyes were puffy and irritated from crying. Tears flowed freely and her face remained contorted with anger.  
  
"Yeah I hate Ron! I hate him with a passion!"  
  
"I don't blame you for saying that, but you don't mean it. You're just angry with him right now."  
  
"Anger is an understatement. Hermione he embarrassed right in front of everyone. I mean I don't go around telling his secrets and business. And he called me a little girl!"  
  
"I know and what secrets?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny ignored her.  
  
"Why does he think he knows what's best for me?"  
  
"Gin-"  
  
"And you know what the worst thing is Hermione? He's right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"That Harry will never go for me or any guy for that matter. I mean look at Cho. I don't look half as good as her. I'm just ugly and being stupid." She said crying more.  
  
"No, no, no! Ginny, he's wrong and so are you."  
  
"No he's right."  
  
"No Ginny you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Don't talk like that Ginny." Hermione said disappointedly.  
  
"Why not it's the truth, and you might as well take the clothes back too. They won't do any good on me!"  
  
"No!" Said Hermione, as she sat at the foot of Ginny's bed. "Now I want you to listen to me. You know what I see when I look at you, a beautiful, smart, young woman. You're not ugly and definitely not stupid. You're very fun to be around and any guy will have you."  
  
"Not Harry. He'll never notice me. There are better... prettier... girls than me at school. I'm just a face in the crowd."  
  
"So that's what this is about. And really we all are a face in the crowd.You know there are lots of other guys at school too. It doesn't have to be Harry. You can't be stuck on him forever."

"Oh Hermione I can't help it. I'm just drawn towards him. He's so hot. Haven't you felt like that about anyone?"

Hermione's mind flashed to that night her and Ron had shared their first kiss and how good it felt his mouth move on hers, and his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't help herself. She was just drawn to him like a magnet as well. Remembering that she was supposed to be mad at him and what she was initially talking about, quickly shook off the memory.  
  
"Well...yes I have." She said turning slightly pink. "But that's not the point. What I was trying to tell you Ginny is that you are beautiful and don't kick yourself down because of what Ron said. Don't let him get to you ok. If I listened to every mean or rude thing Ron said to me in the past I would be crying all day and that's a waste of time. Plus Ron doesn't mean it and apologizes for it later. He tends to talk before he thinks about how something he says might affect the other person. And let me give you some advice." Hermione paused and Ginny stopped crying and looked at her attentively. "You can't beat yourself up over your looks. You've got to either use what you got and learn to live with it or change it. But I think you look fine."  
  
"Well I'm not naive. I know what guys look for in girls. They look for..." She was searching for the words and then looked at Hermione up and down. "Well. You! I don't look anything like you. _You're beautiful!_" Hermione blushed very flattered by her words.  
  
"Um Thank you Ginny, but It took me a long time and a certain incident to want to change. Before I was always picked on about my hair. You've heard Draco, Pansy, and the others. Well as time passed, I've learned to ignore them instead of moping about it. I thought nothing was wrong with my hair until I decided to change it. But you should change something for you not anyone else you know. Like I said before you are beautiful and have natural assets. I can teach you something to get you started. All this is actually just makeup, a straightening solution, and a new dress." She said modestly.  
  
"Really you will." asked Ginny skeptically.  
  
"Of course I will if you want me to, but remember it's not the most important thing."  
  
"Ok." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Is that a smile I see?" Hermione said smiling. Ginny blushed and smiled even wider.  
  
"Now that's the Gin I know and saw this morning. It's a shame about these clothes and shoes," said Hermione getting up and hinting to Ginny by picking them up and folding them up again. "Where will they go? Maybe to the local thrift store or something you know unless..."  
  
"Ok I get it of course I want them. I was just upset when I said that. But why did you buy me so many when you could have bought yourself more?" Hermione stopped what she was doing and came over to Ginny again.  
  
"Because I don't need anymore clothes and I wanted to. You're really my only _girlfriend,_ and you're like a sister to me. And I figured that you being the last born, the only girl, and you're mum not really into the fashions of today I would help. But mostly because I wanted to."  
  
"You consider me a sister." She asked happily.  
  
"Well yes! I don't have any siblings. And I've known you almost as long as Ron and you know me. You've been a real friend slash little sister to me." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Really! I feel the same way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"That's why I'm so happy you come over every summer." She said laughing and smiling. "You try living with a bunch of boys and an old-fashion Mum. Talk about to much testosterone, yelling, and Quidditch talk." They both laughed. "Thank you Hermione. I feel much better." She said giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh you're welcome. What are sisters for? I'm just glad you're feeling better."  
  
"Can you really give me some tips?"  
  
"Well I'm not the best, but I learned a lot over my trip and we've got a whole week." She said smiling. Hermione went over to the clothes and started folding them up again and helping her put them away. Ginny looked her up and down.  
  
"You've changed a lot Hermione." Hermione taken aback by the comment turned to her and laughed.  
  
"Well I like to call it growing up you know."  
  
"Yup and the guys will be all over you come school time."  
  
"Well not the one I want." She said absently.  
  
"What did you say?" Asked Ginny. Hermione realized she let something slip.  
  
"Uh... Nothing." She said too quickly.

"I heard what you said. Who do you like?"  
  
"Uh... forget that! I want to see you in the rest of these." Hermione said trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Put that down. We can do that later. Come on Herm you can tell me anything."  
  
"Well... ok." Hermione said hesitantly.  
  
"Good now come here. Now, who's the Mystery man. Does he go to our school? Do I know him?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes he goes to Hogworts and you know him very well. You'd be surprised when I say it." Ginny's mind was reeling with excitement due to the fact that she knew whose name Hermione was going to say.  
  
"Ok that only narrows it down."  
  
"Don't laugh."  
  
"Why would I laugh. Now who is it?" Ginny was acting like an eager to tell girl who just heard a good piece of gossip.  
  
"It's Ron." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I knew it! It's about time too." Ginny said with a huge grin and bouncing up from the bed.  
  
"What!?" Hermione exclaimed bemused.  
  
"You two have been obvious for years!"

"We have? No this just came up."  
  
"Hermione please you two are the most clueless people I've ever known!"  
  
"Ginny really."  
  
"OMG! All the glances, the jealousy, and the bickering! The bickering defined it more than anything. I'm just surprised it's taken you two so long." finished Ginny. Hermione was thunderstruck by this news and it showed very clearly on her face. It had dawned on her as her memory went back in time. She had no idea everyone knew this. She wondered if Harry knew. She wondered if Ron knew. Her eyes grew even wider. She was taken out of her thoughts by Ginny.  
  
"Hermione. You ok?"  
  
"I didn't even know or realize." She said as anxiety consumed her.  
  
"It's ok Hermione." Ginny said trying to comfort her. "Well I want to know what triggered it."  
  
"Ok Well it was last year when V- You Know Who...kidnapped me."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Well something happened between Ron and I when he saved me."  
  
"Ron saved you?" asked Ginny surprised. She and the rest of the school had no idea of what happened that night. All they were told was that Voldermort had been apprehended and not to ask the trio anything about it if they didn't want to say.  
  
"Yes. He had taken me to this room. I have never seen it nor knew of it. We were there and I was just so happy and grateful I was away from him..." She said the last word with contempt. "And safe with Ron.But something came over me and I... I..."  
  
"What!?" said Ginny with excitement.  
  
"I kissed him."  
  
"Ahhh!" Ginny squealed ."You didn't." She said with disbelief. She never thought they did that. When Ron spoke of Hermione like that she thought he had just come to his senses.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"You made the first move."  
  
"I know, but it was wonderful and reviving. I felt this new sensation all over me. It was great." She said in reverie. "Too great that I had to stop it." She said her dreamy state diminishing as fast as it came.  
  
"Why Hermione?"  
  
"Because. Ron and I are just supposed to be friends. Nothing more was supposed to happen."  
  
"Why couldn't it?"  
  
"Well for one thing I didn't know and I still don't know for sure how Ron felt for real.You know after the kiss. All he said was wow." She added looking at the what-did-I-just-tell-you- expression on Ginny's face. "I wasn't even sure how I felt. And you know I cherish friendships. If I led it on things could get complicated. Things were always complicated when it came to how I felt about Ron." She said distressed and got up and stood by the window.  
  
"I understand, but it seems like you don't feel that way," said Ginny. Hermione turned around to answer.  
  
"But I do, even after the kiss." She retorted then turning back to the window. "I think I do." She said uncertainly and lessening her tone. "All I know for sure is when I looked into his eyes it was different. When I looked at his ocean blue eyes they were warm, comforting, strong, safe... and loving. It was like I could feel him through his eyes. And he knew I was scared and hurt and was saying that everything will be ok. I just stood there basking at them. I don't know what it was but whatever it was I must've had it in my eyes too, because he looked at me the same way." Hermione went to sit down on the bed again. "I just can't describe it with words Gin. It was disembodying. The way I felt about him just changed...**_everything changed_**." She finished and her dreamy state returned. Hermione was quiet for a while. Ginny just looked at her in awe.  
  
"Wow. All that in a kiss... in a stare." The way she described how she felt was very touching and deep. It made Ginny wish she had an experience like that, someone like that. Anyone who could make you feel like that was worth anything. After some moments of silence Hermione spoke.  
  
"Ginny I think I..."  
  
"Love him." Ginny finished for her.  
  
"Yes." She said breathlessly yet muffled. Ginny looked at Hermione and saw her crying.  
  
"Aw! Hermione what's wrong?" She said worried. Hermione was just crying still. When she didn't answer, Ginny stood up and put a comforting arm around her. "It's ok Hermione what's wrong?" She said handing her a tissue.  
  
"Oh thank you." Hermione said dabbing her eyes. "It's just that. In all our years of being friends, me and Ron, I-I would've never imagine I'd be falling for him and not know it. I mean we could have had something. But now-" She cried more and made her way to the bed.  
  
"Well Hermione you could still have something with him you know. Um-"  
  
"How could I?" She retorted. "I mean with all the horrible things I just said to him. I bet he hates me now."  
  
"Well he said horrible things about you too."  
  
"But they were true Gin." She said raising her voice. "They were true. I don't like to admit I'm wrong especially with him and when I think I'm not." Hermione turned the other way and wept quietly. Then she spoke. "You know it's funny sometimes..." She said smiling a little. "That even when he's mad at me he still knows me so well." She said laughing a bit. "I'm not even mad at him anymore." She had stopped crying now and laughed a little more.  
  
"Well I am." Said Ginny in a low and irritated tone. Hermione looked at her and laughed. Ginny was compelled to know why she was laughing.  
  
"What?!" Hermione was still laughing making Ginny laugh. "What?!"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing, It's just what you said."  
  
"Oh ok." Ginny said uncertainly and gave a small laugh.  
  
After that still silence settled. Then Hermione laughed again.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny curiously asked.  
  
"Oh I was just thinking about that time at the ball. When we got into the common room after the Yule Ball. I told Ron that if he wanted to go with me that next time there was a ball ask me first instead of as a last resort. And I remember he made the funniest fish face, but I didn't laugh because I was still so cross with him." She finished managing a smile through the sniffs and tears. After some moments, Hermione stopped crying.

"So you _really_ love him don't you?" Asked Ginny. Hermione looked at her as she made the realization that she never said it out loud.  
  
"Ginny I love your brother, my best friend... I love Ron Weasley." She said smiling widely. "Oh I love him so much, and I'll tell you something that I don't want to admit."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked intrigued.  
  
"Well..." Hermione said reluctantly.  
  
"He's part of the reason I changed."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"I know. I know. I sound like some big hypocrite telling you not to change for anyone. But it was just partly, the rest was all me and I still believe in what I said."  
  
"Well It's fine. I just want to know why?"  
  
"Because I've heard him talk of other girls, and I wanted him to notice me a little more." She said putting up her fingers to indicate how much.  
  
"Just like I wanted Harry to notice me a little more. It's ok. It's natural when you like or love someone in your case."  
  
"I guess you're right. When I was at home, I was very confused about this whole thing. I didn't know if my feelings were real, an attraction thing, or just a reaction to the kiss, so I kept fighting it. But you help me figure it out. Thanks so much Gin."  
  
"You're Welcome. It's funny, you came up here to help me and I end up helping you too." They both laughed a little then it ceased.  
  
"Well now that you know how you feel what are you going to do about it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Absolutely nothing."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Ginny in disbelief.  
  
"I'm still not sure if Ron feels the same way."  
  
"That's why you should talk to him... _Today!_"  
  
"No, he's done nothing but argue with me. He's probably annoyed with me right now. Today's probably not good at all." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hermione that's just the way you two communicate. I bet if you told each other how you felt, face to face, it'd probably be in a row." Said Ginny laughing.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said shocked yet amused.  
  
"Well...It's the truth, but I was joking about the last part...sorta. But really Hermione you need to tell him.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready. I'm not convinced."  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I'm afraid he'll reject me." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Well the best way to find out is to tell him. But you don't have to do it today, but soon before he gets scooped up by another girl." Ginny doubletaked on what she just said, and Hermione raised a dubious eyebrow at her. "Well you know what I meant anyway."  
  
"I hear you, but I wanna see how things play out this week, and please don't tell him."  
  
"Well it's not my place to say, but I think you're making a mistake. You telling him might change his whole attitude this week."  
  
"I'm just not ready ok." Hermione said getting up. "I'm tired of talking about boys. Let's talk about something else."  
  
Just then Mrs. Weasley came in. The girls turned as soon as they saw her.  
  
"You girls alright. I don't exactly know what was said, so I came to see if you were alright." She said sincerely. Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione then spoke.  
  
"Yes mum we're fine now."  
  
"Are you sure?" She said more sincerely and concerned.  
  
"Uh yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione assured.  
  
"Ok! Well it's kind of late but lunch is ready."  
  
"Ok mum we'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Ok." She said smiling her habitual cheery smile and exited.  
  
"I guess we should be leaving." Said Hermione approaching the door.  
  
"I'm not finished with this Granger."  
  
"Well I am." She went to open the door. Ginny popped up and slammed it.  
  
"Why won't you?" Hermione shot her an irked look.  
  
"Because Gin, I'm not convinced Ok. Now lets go before your mum thinks something _is _wrong."  
  
"Why not? Evidence is evident." Ginny said with a smirk.  
  
"Well not to me. I'm not just going to jump into an unsure thing. I never do," her voice growing louder.  
  
"But you love him right?"  
  
"Of course you know that."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"I already told you why."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. Discussion over ok Gin." She said her tone final. She stared at Hermione's desperate face.  
  
"Fine, fine I won't push this anymore ok."  
  
"Thank you." She said with a lightened expression. Ginny smiled at her friend.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Ok." And they headed out the door. Ginny halted suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione confused.  
  
"I have to face Harry after what Ron said to him. Oh no! I'm not going to." She said shaking her head and going back into the room.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. Come on let's go." Hermione said putting a friendly arm around her and walking to the door again. Ginny ducked and headed back in the other direction. "I can't face him. He knows the truth I-I can't Hermione. It's too embarrassing." She said nervously putting her face into her hands and sitting on her bed. "No it's ok. Harry's understanding and a little more sensitive than Ron. I'm sure he won't bring it up."  
  
"No it'll be too...too awkward. No I'll just stay up here with the clothes." She said fiddling with them. Hermione came over to her.  
  
"Gin I understand."  
  
"No you don't!" She yelled exasperatedly. "Do you know how it feels to like someone and know they don't feel the same way?" Ginny lowered her head. Hermione looked at her friend with compassion. "Well, I can understand Gin."  
  
"Really?" She said in a sardonic tone. "You and Ron don't count."  
  
"I wasn't talking about him- and why not?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked up at her with disbelief.  
  
"I'm not even going to get into that again." She said monotonously and lowered her head again.  
  
"Ginny I thought we were over this."  
  
"You can't expect me to get over him in 10 or 20 minutes do you? Maybe in a year or so-"  
  
"That's it, enough Ginny. You are going to go down there and forget about _"the boy wonder" _and stop feeling sorry for yourself." Ginny stared at her.  
  
"I don't know if I can." Ginny said sadly. Hermione thought for a while then sat down right next Ginny on the bed.  
  
"I can help you. Tomorrow, it's just going to be you and me all day. There'll be no boys at all tomorrow. Well, at least no Harry or Ron anyway. We will have so much fun that you won't even think of him." Ginny smiled a little.  
  
"But what about today."  
  
"Well you are going to have to endure today, but you will be fine I promise."  
  
Ginny looked at her skeptically. Hermione smiled nudging her with her elbow. Ginny reluctantly gave in.  
  
"Ok. Ok I'll go."  
  
"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed and they walked out the door.

"I'm going to kill Ron for this." Said Ginny. Hermione laughed and they descended.

**A/N**: Well that's that! Hoped you liked it. Ok Will Ginny be able to face Harry? Will Hermione tell Ron how she feels now that she has realized it? Will Ron _ever _get it right and keep his mouth closed? Find out next chapter of From Break-up to Make-up and Never Again. _**PLZ R/R!!! :D**_


	12. Harry's Noble Intensions

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. :D Well I dunno what happened to the web site, because I can't make it bold or italics and stuff. I'm not happy at all. So if there are any mistakes I apologize. But oh well. Oh yeah this chapter was part of the understanding chappie, but it was too long so I had to cut it. This is the rest. Enjoy!!! :D  
  
Ch 12 Harry's Noble Intentions   
  
They arrived at the bottom of the stairs to find Harry sitting on the couch. He looked over at them and Ginny ducked behind Hermione, who rolled her eyes in turn. Harry came over to them.  
  
"Hey." He said brightly. "Hi Harry." Hermione said exasperatedly looking at Ginny. "Hi." Ginny said in a small voice still cowering behind Hermione and avoiding Harry's eyes. "Um Herm could I have a word?" Harry asked. Hermione seemed surprised, and Ginny relieved. "Ok sure." Hermione replied. "We'll be just a minute Gin. Ok." "Oh sure. Take your time." She replied still avoiding Harry's face and walked over to the couch. Hermione followed Harry to the kitchen. "How is she really?" "Well she suffered a blow to her self esteem, but she'll be fine now." Said Hermione confidently. "But whenever you talk to her, please be understanding about how awkward she's feeling right now." "Oh sure. I can sympathize with her. Anyway, how are you?" He asked. Hermione gave a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm ok. I just don't know what's wrong with Ron." "Yeah. He was really out of line. You know Ron." Harry said amused. "Yeah but I don't know the one who would do that to Gin." Hermione said disdainfully. "Well you can't stay mad at him can you?" "Oh I could keep a grudge, but what would that help?" "But how do you really feel about Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione gave Harry a skeptical looked. "What do you mean by that?" "You know what I mean." Hermione looked at him even more strangely. "I'm afraid I don't Harry. Please enlighten me." "You don't have to pretend. Well you two have been pretend for years." "Harry I really don't know what you're talking about, and I would like you to stop beating around the bush." She said indignantly. "Come on Hermione. Ron told me all about it. I just don't know how you feel." Hermione stared at Harry transfixed and turned around.  
  
'How could he have possibly told him. I can't believe this. Could he know how I really feel? Of course not Hermione get a grip! I know what he's trying to do. I will not let him be Ron's stool pigeon and ruin this. I'll deny everything.'  
  
Harry knew she was thinking by how long it took her to turn around. When she eventually did he could tell she was going to deny it just like Ron did. They were both stubborn and are the only ones who could put up with each other's stubbornness for long. Another reason of how they were meant to be.  
  
"Harry I don't know what you are talking about. Whatever he told you was a lie."  
  
"Ah ha!"  
  
"What?!" She said confused and startled.  
  
"I knew you were going to do that. But it's ok."  
  
"Do what?! Harry, what did Ron tell you exactly?" She said irritated.  
  
"Everything. Nothing bad though. But I don't want to say it all. It might bring back...um...bad... memories." He said trailing off. Hermione hated everyone acting like that about that particular experience. That particular person in particular did it constantly, but she was more interested in what Ron told him.  
  
"Forget that." She snapped. Harry hated it more, and that he kept reminding her of it unintentionally. "Harry what did he say?" She said pleadingly.  
  
"Hermione I see it."  
  
"See WHAT?!"  
  
"That you care deeply about Ron, because of what he told me. I see it in your eyes, in the way you look at him, and in your behavior now! I suspected this for some time now, but repressed it until recently. And all this beating around the bush you're doing will not make it happen. That's not the attitude I know you take on things Hermione." She looked up at him wearily with her eyes switching back and forth on the verge of tears. She was wondering how in the world he could detect that. And realized as well as she knew him he knew her but she couldn't back down.  
  
"Ok Harry I don't know what he told you, and I still don't know what you're talking about." She said trying very hard to play it off. "If you're not going to tell me I'm going to get Ginny. Mrs. Weasley did call us for lunch. Excuse me." She said walking past him. Harry turned around to speak.  
  
"You love him don't you?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. The tears that she tried to fight broke threw. She did not turn around to reveal the tears. She wanted to say yes and ask if he knew if Ron felt the same. She wanted to say yes to Ron. She couldn't believe Harry knew all of this and Ron didn't and it made her cry even more.  
  
"Love." She said with a sniffle. "Yes I do." She said wiping her tears. "Yes!" Said Harry with a victorious smile. "Then why-"  
  
"I love you too." She interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said bewildered.  
  
"Like a brother. I love... both of you... like brothers. So I don't see... your point Harry." Harry should have known she wouldn't give in that easily. Unlike Ron, she had incredible resilience or was a great pretender as she displayed in their 5th year. But seeing as she was in tears, he didn't pursue it.  
  
"Yeah. Ok nevermind." He said hopelessly.  
  
"Yeah um...I'm going to get Ginny."  
  
"Uh No. I will. I have to talk to her anyway." He walked into the living room. Hermione made sure he was out of sight before she let more tears flow. He looked back at her remorsefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but I had to know. I've got to get those two together and soon." He said determinedly.  
  
He didn't want to make Hermione cry, but he needed to know how she really felt. Badgering her with murky ambiguous facts seemed to him the only way to get his answer. Well he got his answer; the one he was hoping for. He knew that she loved Ron as much as he loved her. But she didn't admit it so he couldn't use it to persuade Ron to talk. He remembered Ginny and got his thoughts together. He saw her siting on the couch staring at the screen. He silently came up behind her. He kneeled down behind the sofa and moved close to her ear.  
  
"Good show eh?" She got up in shock and turned off the TV growing a shade crimson.  
  
"Oh Harry ... you scared me." She said adjusting her jeans and white T-shirt and out of nerves twirling a finger in it. She kept her gaze to the floor. Harry looked at her with compassion.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Oh it-it-it's ok." She got out finally.  
  
"Good. Can we talk?"  
  
"Talk uh........ Yes let's talk... chat... converse... I'll just be quiet." She said internally thinking she sounded like a total git.  
  
"Yeah Um... Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine; couldn't be better."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." She said smiling and blushing at how sweet he was acting.  
  
"I'm sorry about what Ron said."  
  
"Yeah well he's always making fun of me. But not to the point where I feel like using his head as a Quaffle." Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah. What he said was really mean and presumptuous."  
  
"Well that's Ron for ya."  
  
"Personally, I thought you looked great." She looked up at him.  
  
"Really?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes; amazing it was a nice look for you."  
  
"Uh...Thank you." She said brightly.  
  
"I...uh heard what he-he said about Cho. I'm sorry about that too." She said monotonously. "But since you were the one who broke it off I-"  
  
"Well actually I was forced into giving her up."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah I'm going to tell you something that I didn't even tell Ron or Hermione, and you'll know why afterwards."  
  
"Well why would you tell me and not your friends."  
  
"Well you are my friend right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I always thought you were." She looked up again and smiled. Harry smiled at her too. For some reason when he looked at her beautiful smile he felt a little different from other times he viewed her.  
  
"Yeah ok." He went past her, and she turned so he wouldn't see her face.  
  
Harry shook off the feeling and glanced behind him to see if Hermione was still there. She had moved into the garden; Mrs. Weasley accompanied her. He looked back at Ginny lightly flushed smiling face contemplating whether or not he should tell her. Hermione had told him to be understanding. He could sympathize with her and thought that this was the only way he could.  
  
"Uh let's sit." Harry said kindly  
  
"Yeah sure." They sat down on the couch. Ginny sat stiffly as Harry moved closer.  
  
"Ok I almost don't want to say this how embarrassing it was."  
  
"Well y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said her voice trailing off.  
  
"No, no. I just think you would understand better than those two." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah ok." She said in agreement, but not knowing what he meant.  
  
"Well the reason me and Cho broke it off was because I... caught her with another guy." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"WHAT?!" She gasped. "I don't believe that... don't believe her." Ginny said with anger the fire in her returning.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
  
"I mean you guys have been together since 5th year. It was off and on but still together."  
  
"I know, I know, but the worst part was she was in bed with the guy when I caught her." Ginny gasped brining her hand to her mouth.  
  
"That explains why you said she wasn't what you thought she was."  
  
"Yeah. The guy was much taller, muscular, and, more handsome than I was. Made me feel really small ... insecure. He even called me her littler brother when he saw me at the door." He said growing indignant.  
  
"Oh! That must have been why you said I would understand more." She said her sympathy turning to sadness.  
  
Harry's attention at the moment was not on her or what he was saying and didn't have time to think before he said anything. As soon as she said that he brought his thoughts to the present.  
  
"What?! No what I meant by that-"  
  
"No It's ok Harry I-I understand what you meant. You decided to tell me because Ron called me...a little girl." She said distressed and turning her face away from him.  
  
'Great job Harry. You've managed to make two girls cry in one day. You were supposed to help not hurt.'  
  
"No I told you because I can sympathize with you. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He said apologetically. She turned to see his genuinely sorry face.  
  
"Oh ok. I understand." She said grinning a bit.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah but in your case it's much worse isn't it?" She said laughing. She was feeling more comfortable.  
  
"Ouch." He said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry just a joke. But I can't believe her. She seemed a bit easy to me anyway." She said in disgust.  
  
"Ginny! Thanks." He said slightly insulted.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I-"  
  
"You know what it's ok. I suppose you're right." He said smiling at her with the smile that made her weak in the knees. "I guess you are ok now." He said getting up.  
  
"Yeah thanks Harry." She said smiling again.  
  
"You're welcome." He walked away to leave. As He walked she was compelled to ask.  
  
"Harry?" She called to him. "What were you and Hermione talking about?" He stopped and turned.  
  
"Oh nothing just about Ron."  
  
"Yes my least favorite subject." She said. Harry laughed. "I have one more thing to ask."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I understand why you told me about you know, but why won't you tell them?"  
  
Harry paused for a minute. He didn't know how to say this then thought she must've known about the thing with Ron and Hermione...everyone did. And Ron told him not to say anything to Hermione, but he never said he couldn't tell anyone else. He also thought of this as a good way to be accurate with his findings. A mischievous grin smeared across Harry's face. Ginny looked at him inquisitively yet very intrigued. He walked back over to her and sat sideways on the couch; one leg hanging over and the other bent into the chair. Still with the evil grin on his face he bent his head closer to Ginny's. She, however was still frantic ever time he came within 5 ft of her. He then spoke.  
  
"Well Gin you know that was kind of embarrassing for me and painful to. I just think they wouldn't understand. I mean I don't know if you've noticed the thing between them."  
  
"You kidding! Who hasn't?!" She exclaimed. Harry was screaming yes inwardly.  
  
"Yeah I know-"  
  
"That doesn't answer my other question though."  
  
"Ok, I was getting to that. Well you know they have eyes only for each other no matter what they say. They wouldn't know how it feels when someone you love hurts you like that or makes you feel absolutely mortified. You get my meaning?" He asked trying to make her understand. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes. Hermione claims she understands, but she never had that experience."  
  
"Yeah and Ron's never had a girlfriend. Sure he flirts with girls, but never pursued anything. You know why?" He said grinning. She was caught up in the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. Because he loves Hermione..."  
  
"And..."Harry said encouragingly.  
  
"She loves him too." Harry shot up. And Ginny put her hand to her mouth swearing at her absent-mindedness.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I knew it!"  
  
"Well what are you so happy about? Nearly gave me a heart attack." She said getting up angrily.  
  
"What are you so unhappy about?" He teased.  
  
"Harry I told Hermione I wouldn't tell anyone. Oh she'll never trust me again." She said dispirited and sitting back down. Harry stopped his celebrating.  
  
"Well Ginny think back. Did she actually say not to tell anyone or Ron." Ginny sat confused in thought then a smile eased its way to her face. Harry smiled with her.  
  
"Yes, She did say just Ron. Hey how would you know?"  
  
"Well Ron told me the same thing earlier this morning. That he's in love with Hermione and not to tell her."  
  
"Well Hermione told me the same thing upstairs and not to tell Ron. But-"  
  
"There you have it! They told us not to tell Ron and Hermione, but they didn't say anything about anyone else." He said implyingly hoping she would catch on.  
  
"Yes and technically we didn't tell them." She said with a big smile. "Oh what a relief. Why were you so happy before?"  
  
"Because I didn't know if Hermione felt that strongly about him as he did. In fact, in the conversation we had I was kind of dropping hints. When that didn't work I let her have the truth without telling her that Ron loves her. Unfortunately it kind of made her cry. But I established a hypothesis, but you turned it into a proven fact."  
  
"Ok." She said blandly.  
  
"Ok." He said with disbelief. "This is great now we can get them together." He said on a happy note.  
  
"Oh ok. How?"  
  
"Well I now know how they feel. Right I mean Hermione did say that?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh yes without a doubt she loves him. But she's not convinced that Ron feels the same way."  
  
"Hmm...same with Ron. What else did she say?"  
  
"Well she told me not to tell him because, she wanted to be sure herself, find out herself, and tell him herself."  
  
"Well that's Hermione for you." said Harry in a sour tone. He seemed to Ginny to be cogitating very hard, because he was pacing and had his hand on his chin. She watched his determination with anxiety.  
  
"Harry." She called to him softly. He turned to her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hermione seemed kind of final... no completely final that she wanted to do this on her own. Are you sure we should interfere?" With that said he stopped and gave her a look that made her almost want to take back the question.  
  
"Ginny I can't believe you said that."  
  
"Well it's like we're messing with fate here. I don't want to be responsible if anything goes wrong between them."  
  
"Ginny we must. I know they won't do it on their own. You know how stubborn and blinded they are when it comes to one or the other. And judging by that big argument, they will never round up the courage to tell each other the truth. I want them to be together and be happy. I watched them all day. You can tell that they really want nothing more than to be together. Instead of being upset after they argue like before, they're hurt. It's just all the things we've been through together, and all the pain they've endured because of me especially last year I feel this is the least I could do for them to compensate. Even if it's just a little bit. They have been true friends by sticking by me. Looking past the famous image that I really didn't want, and being my friends for the right reasons that first year. Sure we've fought and disagreed; them more than me." he said with a little smile. "But I really don't know what I would've done without them." He finished with his head bowed.  
  
Ginny looked at his sorrowful face with compassion. She was so touched by his open-heartedness that she realized she could never give him up. She also realized that for him this must also be about his guilt at what happened to them over the years. He then looked up at her and grabbed her hand. She was totally taken aback by it but enjoyed it all the same.  
  
"Do you understand why I need to do this Ginny? W-Will you help me?" Ginny couldn't resist that puppy-dog face of his.  
  
"Yes I understand. And I will help."  
  
He curved his lips into this contagious smile that Ginny caught and he hugged her. She melted in his embrace. He pulled away and got up.  
  
"Great. Thanks Gin." She was still in awe of the hug. "Gin?"  
  
"Uh yeah...Ok what do we do?"  
  
"I'll have to work on the details." Ginny rolled her eyes. He saw this. "Give me some time. I'm not Hermione." He said in his defense. Then they heard a voice in the distance.  
  
"I did call you lot for lunch. Come and eat before the gnomes get it." It was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Umm coming Mrs. Weasley." Harry called to her. "We'd better go." They got up. Harry saw Hermione approaching and quickly blurted out. "Remember don't tell anyone." He smiled at her and winked. She returned the smile. As he was leaving he paused as Hermione walked past him before leaving, and she smiled to assure him that she was ok. Then she went to Ginny.  
  
"So you guys chatted for a while. How was he?" Hermione asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah. He was very... understanding."  
  
"Hmm." Hermione offered as an afterthought. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes playfully and with that they walked to the dining room.  
  
A/N: Well that's that; might've been a little sappy but I likes it. Hope you loved it. OK. What does Harry have in store for Ron and Hermione? What will Ginny do? Will she ever get over Harry? Is Harry having feeling for Ginny? AND... Will Ron and Hermione EVERY get together? Find out on the next chapter. PLZ R/R : ) 


	13. Reconciliations

**A/N:** I am happy to see the site returned to normal. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was not motivated because I only got 2 reviews. :( and summer brings those lazy days. i still haven't done my homeowrk for next year. But I couldn't let down the people who read and review. So HERE I am! Also for anyone who reads and would like me 2 e-mail them when I've updated put ur e-mail in your review ok. Here's the story. (oh btw everyone's heard of the title of the six book right and Half Blood Prince doesn't refer to Harry or Voldy. Well I wonder who?)

**Ch 13 Reconciliation  
**  
Hermione pulled Ginny aside to ask her something.  
  
"Um...Gin? What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted.  
  
"What? I was just...talk-"  
  
"No need to explain. It's ok Harry told me _all _about it." She said with a laugh and walked to the table.  
  
_ 'What does that mean?'_  
  
Hermione pondered this on her way to the table and then at the table. She didn't sit she looked at Harry nervously then went back to her thoughts. Harry and Ginny glanced at her wondering why she wouldn't sit down.  
  
"Hermione...Hermione... HERMIONE!" Harry said louder with every mention of her name. She snapped out of it. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah sorry just zoned out for a minute." She chuckled slightly and sat. She said her grace and started to eat. "Mrs. Weasley is Ron coming down?"  
  
"Oh I thought I woke that boy up. I'll be right back. You lot go on eating." She said with a cheery smile and walked upstairs. She arrived at his door and stopped.  
  
"Ron! RON! Get Up! If you don't want to starve." She boomed pounding on the door. Ron woke up reluctantly. She heard stirring but wasn't convinced he was up and banged the door again. "Ronald Weasley are you up? It's time for lunch C'mon down."  
  
"UH... I'm coming. I'm awake. I'm awake." He said groggily.  
  
"Good now come down for your lunch."  
  
"OK." And with that she went back downstairs. Ron sat up and stretched wondering why he was sleeping at mid-day. Then he groaned as he remembered the day's previous events.  
  
_'Oh man! What a mess everything is. Maybe I can skip lunch and eat when they're not there. (His stomach growled.) No I can't miss a meal for the life of me. Urg!!! No I've got to fix this. Man! I've pissed off my mother and Harry, and hurt Hermione and Ginny. She'll probably be the most angry still.'  
  
_He got up combed his hair and sighed deeply trying to gain some nerve and get the sleep out of his face.  
  
"Well Ron here we go." He said walking out of his bedroom door.  
  
He took his time going down the corridor and the stairs. He could hear their cheery conversation and had a glimpse of hope and forgiveness. But as soon as he got to the dining table everyone abandoned their talk and stared at him. In their hearts they had forgiven him, but the words and feelings of the bitter confrontation came back and showed on their faces. He stared back at them watching their faces. Uneasy silence settling.  
  
"Well aren't you going to sit down or eat standing up. It's your decision." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. He moved over to a chair near Hermione with one chair in between them. He sat there with a guilty frown and his head lowered. Hermione side-glanced him with that disappointed face he knew too well. Ginny wouldn't even look at him. This was a bad situation.  
  
Everyone ate in silence. But their glances inhibited Ron.  
  
_'Man this is bad. They all look like they want to tear me limb from limb. Hermione looks really pretty though. What? Ron keep your head straight. I should apologize now and get rid of this tension.'  
  
_Ron threw down his utensil, getting everyone's attention and arose.  
  
"Look everyone. This tension is unbearable for me especially since I'm the cause of it. I need to say this." He said with a sigh trying to muster some courage. "I'm very... _very_ sorry for what I've said and done today to make you angry. And I'm really sorry for what I said to you Ginny. I know I've hurt you the most. You all know I tend to lose myself when I get mad and my mouth just goes off. I didn't mean anything I said and you didn't deserve them. But I deserve everything you said for being a big prat. So I'm sorry again for my behavior. I hope you can forgive me." He looked back at everyone and lastly Hermione before he left. He went out the back door, walked past the garden, and sat on a bench in the clearing.  
  
Back at the house, everyone looked back at each other. Then Harry spoke.  
  
"Well I forgive him. I'm going to go tell him." And Harry got up and left after Ron.  
  
"Well I'm not going to." Said Ginny crossing her arms and pouting.  
  
"Oh come on Gin with an apology like that. You know Ron. I told you. He's really truly sorry." Said Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione and knew she was right.  
  
"Yes dear I don't know what happened, but I would forgive after he apologized. It's not good to hold grudges; I've always told you," said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny snorted the sighed.  
  
"Ok. Ok I forgive him."  
  
"Good! Now if you don't mind I have to go send some owls. If you need me afterwards I'll be reading my magazines."  
  
"Ok Mrs. Weasley we'll clean up."  
  
"Thank you Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile and went up stairs.

"Don't you feel better." Hermione said taking her plate to the sink.  
  
"Oh well what about you. Have you forgiven loverboy?" Ginny teased assisting her with the clean up.  
  
"Well he said he was sorry and I told you in your room I wasn't angry with him anymore."  
  
"You also told me you love him too. What are you going to do about that?" said Ginny with a teasing laugh.  
  
"Very funny Gin." She said sarcastically.  
  
"C'mon Herm. Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I already told you I need some proof. I need to hear it from him."  
  
"Well what do you want a full-blown confession of undying love and devotion?" Ginny said raising her voice.  
  
"Well yes That would be nice but less exaggerated."  
  
"So what are you going to do then?"  
  
"For now I have to be his friend...just his friend." Hermione said solemnly and doubtful. "I have to resist temptation no matter how much I want to tell him. I must!" She said determined.  
  
"Well if you need to do this-"  
  
"Things are complicated with me and him Gin; I need to." She said desperately.  
  
"Ok Herm. The question is can you do it?" Hermione looked at her uncertain.  
  
"I'll just have to try." She said turning to the window.  
  
"Well I can't believe Ron passed up a meal." Said Ginny picking up his plate.  
  
"Just leave it. I'll take it to him. He and I need to have a chat." She said tuning around.  
  
"Hmm Why?"  
  
"Well he told Harry about that night we..."  
  
"I know and-"  
  
"_And_ it seems he knows that I love Ron. I'm worried he told him."  
  
"Oh don't worry he won't," said Ginny absentmindedly.  
  
"What?" said Hermione. Ginny cursed under her breath.  
  
"Don't worry about what I said."  
  
"I heard you. What did you and Harry talk about?"

"Nothing. Nothing," said Ginny trying to cover up.  
  
"No tell me!" said Hermione insisting.  
  
"Well we talked about stuff he was being nice and trying to make me feel better. That's all."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Well... and I know _now that _I won't get over him." Ginny said in reverie.  
  
"UH! Ginny!" Exclaimed Hermione in disbelief.  
  
"Well, he was very understanding and sensitive and really sweet."  
  
"Uh!"  
  
"I tried, but I can't get rid of the feelings." Ginny said defensively.  
  
"Fine! You can pine over him all you want."  
  
"I don't wanna pine I want to do something." Hermione put on a mischievous smile.  
  
"Ok wait for tomorrow."  
  
"What are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Ginny interested.  
  
"You'll see," said Hermione walking off.  
  
"Herm! Herm!" she called after her. "What do you mean? Come back here!"

Meanwhile, Harry found Ron. He was sitting on the bench staring into the wide distance at acres of rich green grass; the sun was beating down on him. He seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"Hey! Ron!" Harry said. He got his attention and Harry walked over to him.  
  
"Hey." Ron said in a down tone. "Look I'm sorry I should have never brought up Cho and-"  
  
"It's ok. I'm not mad anymore forget about it. But the girls are though."  
  
"Yeah I know, and I lost my chances with Hermione too." He said hopelessly.  
  
"Well not completely."  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Well all I can say is that Hermione's a forgiving person, and if you close your mouth and do some serious kissing up-"  
  
"I would love to do that." said Ron smiling.  
  
"Ron that's not what I meant." said Harry laughing. "I meant if you get on her good side and stay there you'll still be in the running."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But do you know anything at all about how she feels about me?" Ron said pleadingly. Harry wanted to tell him right then and there but he knew nothing good could come from that and it would get Ginny in trouble with Hermione.  
  
"Well Ron all I can say is that you'll find the answer to that when you tell her the truth. But I think she feels the same way." Ron nodded and looked back at the clearing. Harry heard the trees rustling behind him where a redheaded girl appeared. "Well brace yourself because Ginny's coming."  
  
"Yeah that's going to be fun." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I'm going."  
  
Harry walked past Ginny and smiled. She seemed too steamed to notice it and stalked on with her fist clenched. She stopped right in front of him looking daggers at him. Ron looked up at her slowly with his face full of guilt and fear.

"You know you can be a big prat right!"

"Yes, I know." He said softly.  
  
"_And_ that you have the biggest mouth!"  
  
"Yes...I know." He said distressed bowing his head.  
  
"_AND_...that you _totally_ humiliated me." She said louder.  
  
"Yes and I'm truly sorry for that."  
  
"_AND!_...." She said growing louder. Ron contorted his face in apprehension. Ginny paused, smiled, and softened her gaze. " I forgive you." Ron swiftly looked at her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." He said getting up and giving her a staggering hug.  
  
"Ok. Ok Ron, too much love." She said jokingly, and they both sat down. "I just wanna know why you freaked out like that?"  
  
"Well," he sighed. "I saw the way Harry was looking at you and you looked... older... more womanly..." he said awkwardly. "And I only saw you as my little sister you know, and then I got a bit carried away." He saw the look on Ginny's face. "Ok a lot carried away and over-protective. Thinking guys will be looking at my little sister that way." He said trailing off. "I know how guys think. Trust me."  
  
"Well that's all good Ron, but I can handle myself with guys. I've had a boyfriend before. You know you're wrong about me. I'm not a little girl anymore. But I'll still be your sister." She said with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"Ron I'm ok. Nothing happened I just put on some clothes."  
  
"Yeah," he said dully. "That's what makes me feel guilty and bad about what I said." Ginny laughed. "Are you still gonna wear the clo-"  
  
"I'm still going to wear them." She finished and answered for him.  
  
"Ah! Thought as much." He said worried. Ginny laughed again and patted him on the back. Then silence settled as they soaked in the quick and only breeze that came.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry about the Harry thing and Cho."  
  
"It's ok. I think he knew. And anyway I know a little more about Cho than you do." Ginny said staring into the distance with a satisfied grin. Ron looked at her confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Let's just say-" She snapped out of her thoughts realizing who she was talking to.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not telling you and have it come up in another one of your shouting matches."  
  
"You're not going to tell me anything ever ag-"  
  
"Not a chance." She said briskly.  
  
"Ah! Due to the certain circumstances... that's reasonable." He said with a smile. Ginny chuckled.  
  
"But I forgive you though. Well it's Hermione who helped with that." Ron seemed more attentive at the mention of her name. "If not I would've strangled you." She giggled.  
  
"Hermione?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah. She's really great."  
  
"I know." He said dreamily. Ginny looked at his face, smiled, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah and I found out some stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" He questioned again intrigued.  
  
"Let's say I know what you did last summer..." She teased. Ron furrowed his eyebrows pondering his supposed clue. "I know what happened." She looked at Ron's still blank face and rolled her eyes at how clueless he was. "Oh my gosh you are so clueless. I know that Hermione kissed you last year during... the...uh... incident." She said reluctantly. Ron's eyes bugged out.  
  
"She told you?" He said in disbelief  
  
"Oh don't be so shocked like you didn't tell Harry."  
  
"True. Wait. How do you know that?"  
  
"Uh never mind that."  
  
"Did she uh... tell you anything else?" He said implyingly  
  
"Yeah but I told her I wouldn't say anything. Sorry Ron," said Ginny. Ron looked crestfallen.  
  
"Oh C'mon Gin can't you at least give me a hint?"  
  
"Ok. Well she doesn't hate you. In fact, _far from it_." She said interpreting with her hands. Ron put on a blank look. Ginny threw up her hands hopelessly and got up. "I'm going in. It's too hot out here for me." She said wiping sweat off her forehead.  
  
"Ok." He said with the air of someone whose attention is divided. Ginny looked at him sympathetically wishing she could tell him.

"Ron. The sooner you tell her how you feel, this will all come out in the open, and you won't feel burdened or hurt." She said rubbing a sisterly hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled patting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Gin." He said with a forced smile. She smiled and walked away.  
  
"Gin!" He called to her. She turned around and looked at him. "You looked really good in those clothes. I think you should watch out for Harry though." He said with a wink.  
  
"Isn't that what I want?" She said with a smile and walked away. Ron turned back around almost smiling at the thought of his best friend and sister together. Then began to worry if that was such a good pairing. In the middle of his thoughts his stomach growled.  
  
"Man! I wish I got some food in before I left." He said rubbing his abdomen.

Ginny got to the house opened the door and plopped herself into a chair next to Hermione smiling.  
  
"Well it's your turn buddy." Ginny said patting Hermione's shoulder still smiling.  
  
"Yeah I know. What are you so cheery about?"  
  
"Well it's Ron. He just makes me laugh sometimes. I mean he can be a big hot-tempered prat or moron sometimes, but despite that he's still the same funny, good-natured caring brother that I've always known." She said smiling more as Hermione joined her.  
  
"Yeah. I know." She stated dreamily.  
  
"Yeah and right now my caring brother is deeply distressed over a certain someone." Ginny said grinning and nudging Hermione in the shoulder with her shoulder a few times. Hermione put on a crooked frown.  
  
"I know so am I. But how am I supposed to face him with my new-found realization?"  
  
"You tell him about it." Said a voice belonging to their tousle haired male friend coming from the living room. Hermione directed her attention to him. Ginny looked back and forth from both of them. Hermione noticed and tried to reassure her.  
  
"It's ok Ginny. We talked, he knows." Hermione said dully rolling her eyes.  
  
"You don't sound ok with this." Ginny said skeptically.  
  
"Well that's because one... " She began counting the reasons off on her fingers. "I didn't like the way he tried to find out how I felt. He kept badgering me and making me try to confess by a slip-up." She said flashing an irritated look his way. His expression was guilty.  
  
"I didn't like it either." Said Harry in his defense.  
  
"Secondly, he wouldn't tell me what I want to know due to the fact that Ron swore him to secrecy, and thirdly, me being oblivious to the fact that if everyone else knew, I should've known he of all people would know the truth."  
  
"Oh ok." Ginny said nodding her head comprehensively.  
  
"Yeah I am sorry about the first 2." Harry said.  
  
"It's ok Harry." Hermione said smirking.  
  
"Well you better go talk to him you're the one he wants to mend things with more than anything."  
  
"Yeah but that's all." She said getting up and frowning. Harry was seated now and shifted in his chair to talk to Ginny.  
  
"So you know about her absurd _'just friends' _plan too." said Harry. Hermione eyes flashed dangerously at him with her arms crossed. He ignored it.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, and I can't talk her out of it," said Ginny  
  
"Me too. The best way for her to approach this is to be up-front and assertive. That's usually her approach with things nowadays."

"I agree up-front and assertive." Ginny said. Hermione looked between both of them amazed and annoyed.  
  
"Well, since you two insist on talking about me like I'm not even in the room maybe I should leave." She said with her head raised haughtily. "And Harry not every situation can be viewed as if it were a Qudditch match." She spat.  
  
"I'm going to let that slide ok. But I just don't see why you have to take the hard road for something so easy. You should just go up to him and say, _'Ron I love you and I want to know if you feel the same way?' _See very easy you get a straight forward answer." Hermione looked like her top was going to blow off and with that last word from Harry it did.  
  
"It's because I don't want to be the one who puts out first. I don't want to be the one who is optimistic and expectant of something good when that's never warranted! I don't want to be vulnerable! I don't want to get my heart broken taking a chance on an unsure thing!!!" She said her voice increasing with every statement, her cheeks rosy from released anger and the energy it took. Ginny and Harry were hesitant to speak afraid she will go off again. Harry got up and approached her tentatively although he had a feeling  
  
"Is that what you're worried about?" He asked softly. She gazed at him hard at first but softened up.  
  
"Yes," she said sorrowful.  
  
"Hermione everyone has doubts, insecurities but-"  
  
"But not me. I can't have them. I have to be sure about everything. That's just me. That's how I handle things. If I do I think of something to get rid of them. It's my own way. You guys should know this about me by now. Things are already weird with Ron and I. " She said in her still melancholy tone. Harry looked at Ginny over Hermione's shoulder for some assistance. She nodded in agreement with her. She knew how important this was to Harry, but she couldn't lie. Harry gave up and sat back down.  
  
"Ok I understand."  
  
"You understand that I have to do it this way for my sake no matter how absurd it sounds to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you won't interfere either." She said looking at Ginny then at Harry.  
  
"Yes." They said dully in unison.  
  
"Good." She said smiling slightly at the hopeless expressions on her friends' faces. "I'm going to go talk with him." She said grabbing Ron's plate of food and two drinks and walked through the door.  
  
"They are both so stubborn. They really do deserve each other." Harry said angrily. Ginny smirked in agreement and watched Hermione until she was out of sight.

**A/N**: Well that's that. Ok here it goes. Will Hermione and Ron reconcile? Will Harry and Ginny _really _give up in their attempt to help? Will Ron and Hermione _every_ tell each other the truth? Find out on the next chapter of my fanfic!!! **PLZ R/R. :D**


	14. Just Friends

**A/N**: Hey Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Much luv. Well I'm reviewing early now. I don't know why but i just am. Well and for **Loony-Liv **maybe you didn't understand what I meant. Book 6 is called **Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince : D **I like it! It's singlehandedly caused much debate and search of the book and who the pearson mught be. I encourage everyone to go to It has lot's of info directly from her and cool things you can do and get certificates to see some stuff and drawings no1 else will. That's for the die hard fans like me ok story sorry. : )

**Ch 14 Just Friends  
  
**Hermione walked down the path her thoughts in a jumble. She was breathing hard with every step she took. And every step she took seemed heavy and hard. It was like slow motion.  
  
She wanted to patch things up, but she didn't want to deal with any of it. She saw her cat chasing a gnome in a circle around her feet that brought her back to normal and to the realization that she didn't no where she had walked off to. She picked up the cat in one hand with the food in the other, and the bitter gnome ran off.  
  
"Getting some exercise aren't we Crockshanks?" She said in a babyish voice smiling. Crockshanks just licked her face adoringly. "I can always talk to you about things and actually feel that you understand me right shanks?" She carried him on one arm and rubbed the back of his head with her chin. He purred and licked her face again. She sighed heavily and looked around to see which part she was in. Her brain was too baffled to think. She looked down at her cat. "Hmm I don't suppose you know where Ron is do you?" She sighed again.  
  
Then he suddenly leaped out of her arms and onto the floor. He gave her a look and raised his tail then took off with a start. She had a suspicious feeling that he wanted her to follow him, so she did.  
  
"Crockshanks! Crockshanks! Where are you? I'm not in the mood for games or running in this heat or these shoes." She saw nothing, but heard a distinct _meow _every once in a while and followed the direction of the sound. Soon she caught up to the cat's abrupt stop. "There you are where have you taken m-" she cut off and saw a clearing.  
  
She glanced around the place. It had wide-open space and rich acres of green grass. The sky seemed to be more translucent and blue. In the distance, on the edge of the land, stood an immense collection of tall trees. Crooked benches stood on the sidelines opposite the forest, and separated by the fields of grass. Southeast of the forest she caught a glimpse of a clear lake gently rippling in the incoherent breezes. The gentile breeze tickled her cheek and blew through her hair. She was in awe of the great beauty that lied in the nature of her surrounding. In some way it reminded her of the Hogworts grounds, but everything was smaller in proportion. She wondered in all her years of coming to the burrow why she had never seen this place. It put her at ease and made her feel more relaxed.  
  
The sun shone brightly upon everything. In the corner of her she saw a vibrant fiery blur of red-orange. She turned towards it not to her surprise to see it was Ron siting on one of the benches. She took one deep breath and slowly walked over to the bench. She walked slowly taking deep breaths trying to reassure herself that this was the only way to go. She forgot for a moment she had his food in her hand and the drinks and almost dropped them. She arrived at the bench silently. She thought Ron must have been in really deep thought to not notice anyone come behind him, or he had this feeling someone was behind him just not bothering to look thinking it was a squirrel. She looked at his carrot red hair wanting to reach out and put her fingers threw it and press her lips against his. She looked at him with adoring and came around to the side.  
  
"Hem, hem." She said softly clearing her throat. She was amazed at how much it sounded like Umbridge, but she got his attention. Ron whipped around blushing and staring as he saw her there. She stared back. Awkwardness growing. "Um... C-Can I sit with you."  
  
"Uh... yeah...sure." He said nervously brushing off the bench and scooting over. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking her seat and crossing her legs. Ron felt a jolt of energy as her hip grazed his. Ron's eyes unnoticeable, followed her long legs in a dazed state. He was brought out of his gaze by in his opinion, her sweet soothing voice. "This place is beautiful! Has it always been here?"  
  
"Yeah sure it has. I always come here to think." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"I don't think I've every been to this part of the land. It's a nice spot for picnics or swims and...such." She said trailing off growing uncomfortable.  
  
"If you've never seen this part how did you get here?" He asked genuinely curious. Both of them were avoiding the topic they really wanted to talk about by making small talk.  
  
"Oh! I found shanks chasing one of the gnomes again. I kind of wandered off aimlessly. Then I stopped and talked to him. I asked him rhetorically if... if he knew where you were." They chuckled a bit. "To my surprise he lead me here I didn't know why until I saw you. That cat baffles me sometimes it's like he's human or at least understands us." She said smiling.  
  
"Well, not me I knew something was up with that cat in third year when it tried to eat sca- I mean the rat."  
  
"Yes I remember we fought over them that whole...year." She said reluctantly. Ron frowned and went quiet. Hermione absently played with her hair wishing he would bring up the topic first. Her eyes wandered around the landscape and she saw the plate. "Oh I-I brought you some lunch and a drink. You left without finishing." Ron smiled at her inwardly jumping for joy.  
  
"Oh Thanks. I'm starving." He took it from her and started eating. Silence settling again. Hermione watched him eat, which was uncomfortable for him but he was hungry all the same. Not to her surprise he finished within minutes. Awkward silence settled in again, and they didn't speak a word in minutes. The sun warmed their skin and the breeze sent their Hair flying. Ron side- glanced her admiring how the sun turned her long highlighted hair golden brown, her skin a warm rich and wholesome peach, and noticed her glittery pink nail polish on her toes, and smiled. Hermione grew antsy and hated the quietude and decided to speak. She knew he wouldn't make the first move just like the time they kissed.  
  
"Ron, w-we need to talk."  
  
"Yes we do, but I need to say something first. I am really sorry, but all the things I said. I-" She cut him off.  
  
"Ron stop." Ron gave her a confused look.  
  
"What? I need to say this."  
  
"And I need to say this. I already forgave you."  
  
"I know, but I didn't mean those things. It was stupid to insinuate something based on well...clothes. I honestly don't know what got into me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ron stop apologizing. You were right." She said frowning. " I don't like to admit I'm wrong. I didn't even want to admit that among other...things." She said trailing off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The point is." She said raising her voice and turning towards him. "We both said things that are true, hurtful as they may be but truthful all the same." She said sadly.  
  
Ron frowned sadly at her words, but he had to admit some of what she said was true, but the realization sunk in and hurt.  
  
"So you really think I'm an insensitive jerk, stubborn mule, and foolish."

"Well Ron at the time you were acting like it." She said tentatively.

"Hmm, I don't see how you could have forgiven me; you must hate me then."  
  
"No! No! Ron. I forgive you. I always do in the end. But I could...I will never hate you." She said defensively distraught. Ron seemed to be thinking over her words. "And some of those insults were a spur of the moment anger and exaggerated. You know what I mean?" She asked smiling lightly.  
  
"What do you mean you always do?" Ron asked ignoring her last question. Hermione looked puzzled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean you always forgive me in the end?"  
  
"Oh. Well. Ron you can't deny that we've fought a lot in the past. You know and sometimes we never say sorry, but then we eventually just come to a silent...mutual...apology." She said trailing off. Ron's saddened expression remained. She knew she wasn't making him feel better.  
  
"So that's what you meant when you said you were "_immune to my insults." _Hermione looked down feeling his eyes on her.  
  
"Yes." She muttered reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sorry I've hurt you in the past that you feel like that. It pains me to hear that I caused it." He said with contempt for himself.  
  
"It's ok Ron. I'm sure I've made you feel the same way-" she said quietly.  
  
"No it's not!" He said his voice elevating. "Sure we disagree and bicker a lot and you made me mad, but I brush them off everything back to normal. But you- I bet you remember every insult I've ever thrown at you haven't you?" He asked angrily. Hermione didn't say anything just avoided his eyes. Ron knew her answer. "Of course you have and it's never occurred to me."  
  
"Not all of them."  
  
"Oh yeah. Ok. In first year, do you remember a troll in the girls' lavatory attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Because I said something to you and you still know what it was don't you? What was it?"  
  
"Ron don't-"  
  
"No tell me...Go on!" He insisted. Hermione sighed.  
  
"You called me a nightmare and said no wonder I didn't have friends. But we were really young and naive and weren't really friends back then. It was the first time."  
  
"That's not the point Hermione. The point is I've been awful to you."  
  
"No you haven't. Ron just drop it I have."  
  
"I don't want-" he sighed and continued. "I don't want things to be like that b-between us. Where I say something we fight and make-up and you still remember it." He said sadly. "I'll change I promise." He said determinedly.  
  
"Listen to me Ron." She said turning towards him staring at his face. "I'm going to be frank with you. Ron sometimes you just bug me." She saw the look on his face. "And I know I bug you." Ron lifted his face to respond. "And don't lie Ron. I know I bug you."

"Well... Ok. Yes you do bug me sometimes."

"Ok I understand that. It's ok. I don't want you to change yourself because of me, or that, or anything. We all make mistakes and get angry you know and it's nothing to get upset about. Plus I like everything about you Ron just the way you are." She said smiling and rubbing his hand. Ron looked at her and blushed too giving her a half smile.  
  
"Even my quick temper and as you all say "_big mouth?_"Ron asked dubiously. Hermione giggled and Ron's grin went from ear-to-ear. She turned to the distance letting go of his hand.  
  
"Well not all the time, but I accept it. You know and sometimes your quick temper gives some people like Malfoy...what they deserve." She laughed. "As for your mouth." She made and abrupt turn to see his face meet hers. Her eyes traveled down to his mouth slightly plump and a luscious shade of pink, as it was when she kissed him. She then flashed to that night and wanted to kiss him again but held back still in her daydream.  
  
"Hermione! You-who." He called to her nervously, waving a hand in her face. She blinked and shook her head turning very red.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. What was I saying?" She said embarrassed.  
  
"I was asking you your opinion of my so called big mouth." She looked at him smiling.  
  
"It certainly has its good days, and more good than bad." She said smoothly. Ron blushed a little and turned his head. She didn't know what to make of his reaction but remembered the night and that he had told Harry.  
  
"But speaking of your mouth..." She said seriously. "You told Harry about... about our...you know. That night when we said we weren't going to tell." This caught Ron's attention and he stiffened.

"OH-well...Uh...Um...I..." Ron said nervously stuttering.  
  
"Uh...yeah. How could you? I thought we promised. We had a deal." Hermione said agitated.  
  
"I know but-" Ron was beginning to think that he didn't need Ginny anymore to tell him what Hermione thought. Then it occurred to him. He didn't want Ginny to know in the first place just as she didn't want Harry to know. "Wait a tick...you told Ginny." Ron retorted. Hermione was taken aback by this, and felt the urge to ring Ginny's neck.  
  
"Well...I...Um..." She searched for an excuse, so she wouldn't have to tell the truth.  
  
"Yeah! How does it feel to get the 3rd degree." Said Ron with a smug smile. Hermione snorted. "I'm waiting."  
  
"Well I asked you first." She said smugly.  
  
"So! I asked next."  
  
"So."  
  
"Ok how about I ask another question." Said Ron.  
  
"Fine." Said Hermione apprehensively.  
  
"How'd you find out that I told him?"  
  
"Well how'd you find out I told Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione that's not fair."  
  
"So what I asked first and you're just trying to get out of telling me."  
  
"Well what do you call what you're doing?"  
  
"Ron there's a difference I confide in Ginny- and Harry sometimes." She said rationally.  
  
"Well I don't see one."  
  
"It's different."  
  
"How? From what I see I told my best friend and you told yours." He said calmly. Hermione's face was contorted with anger at his persistency to not oblige her question. He was starting to bug her again.  
  
"So, are you saying I'm not your best friend either?" Ron was shocked at how she twisted that statement to her favor.  
  
"No...No you are my best friend like Harry is too. But it's different between me and Harry. It's just that since you already knew about it I had to tell Harry. And Ginny's my sister I don't want her to know anyway. But she told me-" Hermione cut across him.  
  
"What did she tell you?" Ron eyed her curiously.  
  
"What did Harry tell you?"  
  
"Ron!" She yelled standing very perplexed and desperate. "What did she say." Ron was thinking before he answered.  
  
_'What's wrong with her. She obviously thinks Ginny spilled something.'_  
  
"Hermione why do you want to know what she said so badly? I mean you should already know. Or is there something you don't want me to know?" Hermione looked around at him with an worried expression. She went to sit down next to him.  
  
"Ron. You know what forget the whole he-said-she-said stuff Ok. Harry told me something, and Ginny told you something. Ok that's it." She said calmly.  
  
"Ok." Said Ron confused. "but-"  
  
"Ron, I need to ask you something?" She turned towards him on the bench and started sadly. Ron seemed apprehensive and worried to whatever she was going to ask.  
  
"Ok. Shoot!" He said giving her his full attention. She tried to avoid his eyes.  
  
"I-I need to know. How did you feel about...about...the kiss?" She couldn't help but look at his face. By his bemused expression and the certain reddening of his ears she could tell he wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And please be honest."  
  
"Ok. I would have to say I liked it. It was great." He said with a smile. Hermione filled with joy but cringed at what she had to do next. She stood up again. Ron's smile disappeared. He intended to tell her right then and there but held back as he saw her get up.  
  
_'Well he liked it. He actually enjoyed it! And now I have to go on with my plan. I don't want to do this, but I have to. I want him to love it...to love me. They say he does, but I don't know. AHHH! These next few days are going to be Hell. Or maybe not maybe he will give in sooner. Ok this could turn out good.'  
  
_She took a deep breath, turned to Ron, and sat back down.  
  
"Um...can I...ask you something?" He said reluctantly yet avid.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Um...what did you think...of the kiss? Be honest please."  
  
"Well Ron to tell you the truth it was nice, but I didn't feel anything and we shouldn't have done it." Ron looked as though he had just been hit in the stomach.  
  
"Oh ok." He said disappointedly.  
  
"Yes, I wasn't myself. I was numb and in pain all over and y-you should have pulled out of it." She said rather loftily. Ron was sad but more angry at the fact that she accused him of taking advantage of her.  
  
"Well excuse me Hermione, but you were the one who kissed me."  
  
"I know, but I wasn't thinking. I was just so happy that you saved me. You know I was carried away. It was a mistake."  
  
"Yeah you told me already." He said solemnly sliding away from her.  
  
"Yes. We kind of avoided the topic when I got here and even in letters. But I need you to know that I didn't mean anything by it and that we are just friends." Ron looked away from her.  
  
"Oh yeah just friends. I'm sorry it happened. Shouldn't have told Harry. In fact, I'm glad that you said something first. I didn't want to hurt your feelings...again. And you want to know something." Ron said his anger growing inside him but not apparent. "I was going to pull out of it, but I always wondered what kissing you would be like. As nice as it was. I didn't feel a thing either just the initial shock that you did it." He lied. "So all the awkwardness is settled. Thanks Herm."  
  
Hermione was now staring at the back of his head on the verge of tears. She was expecting some resentment but not that response. His words penetrated her heart like a needle through a pincushion; it was very quick and sticking there in it's spot until pulled out again. But she felt the pin and couldn't pull it out. Though she brought it upon herself it still hurt her and she wondered if what he felt was real or not. A tear rolled down her face. She collected her emotions and wiped it away.  
  
"Well." She said hoarsely. "I suppose you got what you wanted in a way. Glad I could extinguish your bottled curiosity." She said with a spiteful laugh. Ron turned around to say something but she silenced him. "I still...I have to tell everyone about-about the last place on my....uh...trip; France. And I know you'll like what I brought from...France." She said through choked words. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Ron didn't say a word. The whole time she talked. He could hear the bitterness in her voice, and some discrete sniffs. He just felt angry that she would say that it was a mistake, that it didn't mean anything to her, and that she practically accused him of taken advantage of her vulnerability. It just pained him too much he had to get rid of it and saying what he was feeling at the moment, which was utter resentment, was a way of doing that. He knew she was trying to set things straight and avoid hurting him, but that didn't console him.  
  
Hermione finished talking her sniffs becoming more discrete. Seeing that he had had nothing else to say. She decided to leave.  
  
"Ron I'm-I'm...I'm going inside o-k. Are you c-coming?" He could hear her try to stifle her cry and soften his anger.  
  
"Um... Yeah. I'll be in a bit later ok."  
  
"Yes ok...I'll see you later. No hard feelings?" She said waiting for a response. When he gave none she got up. She put a hand on his shoulder. He watched it and saw a tear fall on it. He suddenly felt awful. "Ok Ron. Bye." And with that she walked off quickly. Ron put a hand on the spot she touched then turned rapidly to catch her.  
  
"Hermi-" he said frowning at the space she was standing. He looked behind him in the trees and caught a glimpse of her golden brown hair moving away. He sat down feeling worse and buried his face in his hands.

**A/N: **Aw that was sad wasn't it. I fooled you all. Thought I was going to let it happen there for a minute. Well you were wrong got to let it play out. Ok no for the theatrics. Will Ron go after her and tell her the truth? Will Hermione now go on with her plan now that it backfired in her face. Will Ron give up trying to get Hermione? Did Ron really eat the plate of food within minutes? (LOL J/k bout that last one) Find out next in the next chappie of my fanfic! (writing the title is too long :D) **PLZ R/R!**


	15. Hermione's Episode

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who reviewed. There was a mistake in my last author's note. I was trting to say go to JK's site, which is her name .com. They didn't show it. And if you want it give me your e-mail address in your review. Ok now down to business. I know the last chappies was a lil sad, but this chappie isn't. Well (and you can guess by the tittle) that something wied goes on. I just love suspense and cliffys. Ok On with the Chappie!!! : D

**Ch 15 Hermione's Episode**  
  
Harry and Ginny, who were staring out the window to see if Hermione was coming, were disheartened to see her coming up the walk crying.  
  
"Why is she crying?" asked Ginny concerned.  
  
"Beats me. I wonder what happened." Said Harry. Their eyes watched her until she came through the door. Ginny was first to meet her.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Asked Ginny sincerely. Hermione just wept on the spot. Ginny went to give her a hug. She cried more, as Ginny led her to the table. She sat down and Harry handed her a tissue.  
  
"Hermione what happened?" Asked Harry eagerly. After some minutes Hermione happened to stop her crying and she told them about the conversation they had.  
  
"But I n-n-never thought he would say t-t-those h-h-hurtful things." she wailed.  
  
"Well Herm I warned you that this would hurt more than help and that it was a very bad idea. What did you expect?" Harry said incredulously. "I mean you know that Ron's ego bruises easily, and you tell him _that!_" He exclaimed.  
  
"I have to agree with Harry on this one Herm. You shouldn't have told him that, but what was even more rude is that he said he stayed in the kiss because he wanted to see what kissing you would be like. I swear I left him an easy enough clue."  
  
"Hermione you need to be honest and up front. I told you this covertness won't work." Harry said warningly.  
  
"Yeah, Herms you should abandon this plan you've thought of better ones." Ginny said patting her on the back. Hermione was growing angry at everything they said.  
  
"Shut up! Both of you! You know what I'm not going to listen to you. I'm going to do this my way. I've already done it and now the damage's done. My plan stays as is and I don't... don't need... your help. I'll get Ron on my OWN!" She yelled still crying and ran upstairs to the bathroom leaving Harry and Ginny flabbergasted at her outburst.  
  
Hermione was in the bathroom wiping her eyes and pulling out the pins that held back her hair from her face, shaking it in frustration and pushing it back; staring at her reflection in the mirror with disgust.  
  
"Hermione you look stupid crying like this, try and contain yourself. If this is going to work you've got to have some nerve." She said her crying coming to a halt, and taking in a deep breath. "I-I-I just can't believe he would say something like that. Something so hurtful and unlike him. The Ron I know would never want to take advantage of me... like that...THEN! He stayed in it just to see how it was kissing me!" She said irritated. "I mean I know what I said was a bit harsh but he- he was over the top." She began pacing in deep thought disregarding the unusual fact that she was talking to herself. Random thoughts spewing out of her mouth.  
  
"What if he does feel that way? No he said he liked the kiss. But there's only so much you can get from a kiss. But what you do get is the most important part. And I'm sure he felt something too. But what I said could have easily changed his mind. But not his heart not that fast anyway. Do I even know his heart? Do I even know if he was going to pursue anything before I opened my mouth? Well I had this funny feeling he liked me in 5th yr. when he gave me perfume for Christmas. Oh!!! That doesn't matter! What matters is the here and now." She said slamming her fist on the bathroom sink. "I need to get him to say it. I need to be absolutely sure. Ok the snide remarks and distance won't work as I see it or we'll both end up hating each other. Oh what do I do?" She said giving a morose exasperated sigh. "I'll have to think on this." Her eyes cast around the quaint and surprisingly modern bathroom. She put the lid of the toilet down, and sat on the magenta rug-like covering that matched the rest of the bathroom. Her legs crossed with one elbow on her knee; her chin resting on her folded hand, with an expression that displayed utter concentration.  
  
After a few minutes she shot up from the toilet seat wide eyed and grinning.  
  
"I got it!" she exclaimed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! It's perfect. I'll get him for sure. I will still have to keep up the friends things but enhance it a little by being obliviously seductive." She said grinning smugly and with her hands cupped together. "It's not something I'd like to do but, I've already done something I didn't want to do. I'll rely on his male hormones to help." She said optimistically. "This will work won't it?" She said uncertainly. Hermione sat on the toilet seat contemplating her tactics. She had to think hard because being a seductress was not in her nature. She wasn't rather fond of her approach to this and would abandon it if she could find another way; but no way would she abandon it or take help from anyone else. She snorted in anger at the thought of Harry and Ginny.  
  
"The nerve of those two!" She said indignantly through gritted teeth. "Talking as though they know better than me. I mean _Who_ came up with all the plans in the past, or corrects their homework, or gets all the O's? I mean that doesn't matter and I'm not trying to boast, but they make it seem like I can't handle things on my own anymore. All because of last year!" She shut her eyes for just a second and saw a memory of the nights she had spent chained to a wall flash past onto her vision. But she wasn't in the school she was at the Shrieking Shack. To Hermione's bewilderment, she didn't know why Dumbledore didn't close that opening to the Whomping Willow after what happened in their third year. Forgetting her anger she was caught up in the rapid emotional slide show of those horrible days...  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Ron had just come up the walk looking surlier and more crestfallen than Harry and even Ginny had seen him. Harry and Ginny exchange worried glances. He walked up to the door came in and slumped into the chair Hermione previously sat in sulking. Remembering that Hermione had told them not to interfere, Harry had to act as though he had no idea of what happened between them. He approached Ron, who seemed to be in a bad daydream, and waved a hand in his face.  
  
"Ron. You alright mate?" Harry asked concerned. Ron did not flinch, but merely sat there. Ginny now more concerned came over to them. "Ron... Ron...RON!"  
  
"WHAT-THE-BLOODY-HELL-DO-YOU-WANT?" He said dangerously slow and nonchalantly through gritted teeth which sounded much like suppressed anger.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" said Harry with an eyebrow raised and a contorted mouth.  
  
"Yeah?" chimed Ginny  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone ok."  
  
"Well you don't have to take that tone if nothing is wrong do you?"  
  
"You sure don't look like nothing's wrong. We were just asking, next time we won't." Said Harry. Ron was annoyed by their comments.  
  
"And if nothing is wrong why was Hermione crying when she got in here? What did you say to her?" asked Ginny.  
  
Ron blew a fuse in his head at that. How dare she think that he was the only one at fault here. She didn't even know what was said.  
  
"You know what? My problem is you! Both of you!" He said rising up from his spot hastily and yelling.  
  
"What did _we_ do? What happened?" asked Harry obliviously.  
  
"You two had to put your nose in my business. THAT'S WHAT! Told me to tell her. Told me that she felt the same way... and all that other garbage." He said in a mock angry tone. He knew what happened had nothing to do with them, but it felt good to blame somebody for his anger and guilt instead of himself.  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Harry irritated. "I didn't make you do anything. I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"YEAH YOU DID! DON'T LIE HARRY! You said it yourself..._'I'm your best friend RON.... You can tell me anything.'"  
  
_"Oh well that's true but-" Ron cut him off. He was on a roll and didn't want to stop now.  
  
"And _YOU_...Dear sister. I don't know what you know but you play a part in this too."  
  
"Hang on-" She yelled, but was cut off too.  
  
"NO! YOU HANG ON! I listened to you...BOTH OF YOU!" He said flashing his eyes in one's direction then the next person. "And I- GOT- STOMPED- ON!"  
  
"Wait! Ron sit down and calm down. We can talk this over rationally. Now stop screaming before your mum comes down," said Harry. Ron was pink with screaming but agreed to sit. Still fusing mad at them fecklessly. "Now Ron what happened?" Ron kept his silence for a bit, but then saw that they were not to blame and were genuinely concerned. So his anger subsided.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. It's not your fault. I'm just so frustrated right now. I just can't believe she would say that!" Said Ron as he told them his version of their conversation. Which was pretty much accurate except for exaggerated words and thoughts from his point of view.  
  
"And I never meant to make her cry. I feel really bad about that. But I was so mad and upset and hurt that I just said what came into my head. I mean she practically accused me of taken advantage of the situation," said Ron distraught.  
  
"But Ron, by you saying that you stayed in just to see how it was to kiss her you are saying that you were taken advantage of her. You just don't say that to a girl you claim to love-" said Ginny  
  
"I do still love her." Said Ron annoyed by her comment.  
  
"Ok you say you love. It's not even the fact that you love her or not that is the problem. But you said that after what she had been through, and that's what makes it worse and an awful thing to say." Said Ginny very psychologist-like. That thought hadn't even appeared to him, and made him feel even worse.  
  
"Oh no! I didn't even think of that. All I was thinking was that I told her and she rejected me. I need to apologize," said Ron desperately.  
  
"Well technically Ron, you didn't tell her what you meant by saying you liked the kiss. In fact, that's not telling her much but that." said Harry matter-of-factly and strangely like Hermione. Ron didn't take nicely to being corrected like that. It made him feel incompetent and deficient of ordinary things he should know.  
  
"Well thanks Harry," he said sarcastically. But he knew he was right.  
  
"Look Ron. All I'm saying is that she doesn't know you love her. Actually, by what you told her I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't feel that you do. So you got to tell her."  
  
Ron disregarded that last statement. All he kept thinking about was how he hurt Hermione and possibly pushed her away. All he had to do was tell her the truth. But he knew now was not the time. Not now, that he himself wasn't sure she would want to speak to him in the first place. He just knew that to salvage anything he might've messed up between them he had to at least apologize and be her friend as she wanted.  
  
"So you going to tell her?" asked Ginny  
  
"How can I when she just wants to be friends? I'm not going to force her to love me." Said Ron  
  
"Ron but I bet-"  
  
"You know what, I don't want to hear what you think. And I don't want to hear her words from you. I want her to say it. Then I will believe it."  
  
"If you just tell her the truth..." Mumbled Harry.  
  
"No I'm going to be her friend if that is what she wants. All other feelings aside." He said in an uncertain but determined tone.  
  
"Ron you are going about this the wrong way; I'm telling you." Said Harry very irritated.  
  
"NO! If that is what she wants then that is what I'm going to do OK! And I don't want the two of you to interfere!" He replied sternly. He saw the look on Harry's face. "I mean it Harry! Now I'm going up to apologize."  
  
"Fine! Do whatever you want! Do things the _'Hard Way'_. All you have to do is tell her 3...little...words!" Harry said incredulously. "I mean _I DON'T GET _the two of you sometimes!" Finished Harry hopelessly. And with that Harry left into the next room.  
  
Ron wasn't going to bother with Harry. He was not in the mood, but one thing Harry said that sunk in was that he doesn't get the two of you. Ron didn't know what to make of that. He had too many thoughts and suppressed emotions going through his mind to figure out that puzzle. Ron turned to Ginny giving her a confused look.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" said Ron coolly. Ginny stared at him in disbelief and sighed before she spoke.  
  
"Never mind that just go up there and say you're sorry...again. Go on with what you think is right. I'm not going to be part of it any...more." She said coolly and sunk into a chair with her arms and legs crossed, and a blank face. Ron gave her a bemused look also and wanted to ask what was wrong with her, but refrained and went up the stairs. He heard her call back to him. "Just think before you say anything!" Ron rolled his eyes and ascended up the stairs.  
  
Ron landed on the platform of the hallway and walked towards the bathroom. He could hear her whimpering; his heart sunk. He made to knock on the door when all of a sudden it burst open and Hermione comes out looking dreadful. She saw Ron standing there and she flung herself into his arms. Ron utterly taken aback embraced her. Her face was sweaty and her eyes were puffy and red. She was breathing heavily and fast. He had no idea he hurt her that badly, and why she was hugging him instead of kicking him. He notice she was saying something audible yet incoherent. He also took notice to the scent of her hair still that mixed berry smell. He quickly got out of that to listen to what she was saying.  
  
"Ron... Ron... Thank Gooooodness. Make him stop. Please...Just-make-him-go. Make him go away. Please!!!" She said forcibly and urgently; still crying on his shoulder. "I can't take it... I Just...CAN'T! Please. You have to help. Make it stop Ron, Make... it..._STOP!_"She trailed off still crying. Ron didn't know what to do. Who was she talking about?  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, what's wrong? Who's here? What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Ron... You have to make him stop. I ca-c-c-can't take it. Please. It hurts. It hurts! Please!" She was crying more and squeezing Ron tightly. Ron was really worried.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! What is it?! Talk to me!" He said taking her head into his hands and will her to make sense.  
  
"Take...it off. Take... it off." She repeated. Ron pulled her away from him. He saw that her eyes were shut. She was moving her head indifferently. She seemed not to be there. Ron's eyes grew wide he knew who she was talking about.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Snap out of it! Please." He said shaking her slightly. "He's not coming back he's gone you're with me."  
  
"Who's me? Stop!"  
  
"It's me Ron. It's Ron. Come on Herm snap out of it. You're at the burrow."  
  
"Ron...Ron no he's got you too." She wailed. Ron remembered this happened the night he saved her.  
  
"No I'm fine. He's gone you're at the burrow with me. Hermione open your eyes." She was still breathing hard and shaking a little. Ron took a step closer to her and took both her hands.  
  
"Is it really... you Ron?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Open your eyes Herm. You'll be fine." He kissed her on the forehead. She opened her watery red eyes and blinked several times. Her eyes were moving everywhere gradually focusing on Ron. She stared at him the same way she did right before they kissed last year.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes it's me Herm." He said reassuringly. She immediately flung into his arms again.  
  
"Oh Ron. I-I-I was... and he... I could feel it. I was so scared. Oh Ron Thank You. Thank you so much. I'm glad it's you." She said relieved. She was hugging him tightly, but in a way that wasn't suffocating.

"You're welcome Hermione. But w-what happened to you?"  
  
Hermione was coming to now and had just realized what happened. She searched for an excuse nothing came to her. She thought, more like hoped he didn't catch most of that. Still hugging Ron loosely, she opted for obliviousness.  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about? I'm right here." She said sounding uncertain. Ron was now confused.  
  
"I know that Hermione. But just now you were- I-I-It was like you weren't here, and you kept saying make it stop and take it off. What happened to you?" He said sounding thoroughly worried. Hermione pulled away and stared up into his face frowning.  
  
_'Oh no. He's seen too much for me to pretend. How did I let this happen again? I don't know why I can't control this. He looks so concerned. I don't want to tell him. I'll just have to push him away.'  
  
_She looked down and gave a heavy sigh. She turned around and faced the bathroom entrance.  
  
"Hermione." He said quietly putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on? You can tell me."  
  
"Really, you sure you don't want a kiss first." Ron immediately drew back his hand guiltily.  
  
"Look Hermione I have to say. I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it at all. I was just... upset. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Ron stop. It's ok." She said turning around. "I wasn't exactly nice to you was I? I'm really sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about ok. It was all me. I know we're just friends."  
  
"Yes, and we haven't been too friendly to each other have we?" Hermione interrupted. Ron nodded his head guiltily in agreement looking down. "Yeah we're both sorry and I don't know about you, but there is really nothing to be sorry about. You were telling the truth-"  
  
"No! It wasn't the truth!" He retorted startling Hermione. "And I have a lot to be sorry for. I-I-I..." He stumbled with what to say instead of the truth. Hermione intervened trying to move things along before Ron could ask her about the scene again. She still felt very drained.  
  
"Nevertheless, I'm sorry and I forgive you Ron. I'm fine really. I just want to go back to normal and have our last nice fun week at the burrow before school starts." Said Hermione. Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah it _is_ our last summer together as students. And I would like to have fun too without any animosity."  
  
"So we're friends now. Uh- I mean like we always were and no problems no arguing I promise. Deal?" She said sticking out her hand smiling.  
  
Ron contemplated this move. If he shook on it would this mean he was giving her up for good, shunning his feelings and desires aside and remaining her platonic friend? Is that what she wanted? Is that what _he_ wanted? He brushed off these questions and decided that whatever she wanted would stand. He out-stretched his hand and gave a half smile.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Good." She said satisfied. Ron noticed that she looked tired. "Ron I know you saw something just now. I know what you must be thinking. But I can't explain right now. I'm not ready. So please don't tell anyone and don't ask about it." She finished gravely. Ron looked at her with his anxiety building up.  
  
"But you might need some help."

"Ron please." She said in such an elevated voice that Ron stepped back. She saw his expression. "I'm sorry. But please Ron not now. I don't want you to worry about me."

"I'm your friend I care about you. Of course I'm going to worry especially if you are in pain-" Ron stopped and looked at her pleading eyes. "Ok I won't say anything. But if this happens again you promise to tell me what's up?" Hermione looked reluctant to respond.

"Ok deal."

"Now are you sure you're ok? You would tell me if there was something wrong right?"

"Yes. You know I would. I actually feel better." Ron noticed her color had returned, and she no longer looked fatigued. He could see her cloudy eyes come back to the bright amber brown, and the redness disappear right in front of him. He now knew that something was really wrong and that it had to be some type of dark magic.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me that way?" She asked unfazed. Ron noticed that it was like she knew nothing had happened. He was afraid for her but put up a front for the time being.

"No. Nothing."

"I'm glad that's settled. Just friends no arguments right? Now I still need to show everyone the stuff from France." She said walking off towards the stairs. "You'll never guess the policies over there." Her voice trailed off as she descended. Ron forgot their previous deal.  
  
"I'm sure you'll tell us." He said sardonically.  
  
"You can count on it." She said with a small laugh. Ron smiled.  
  
"Hermione?" He called to her. She turned her head around again.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm glad... I'm glad we're ok now."  
  
"Yeah me too." She said with a big smile. There was a pause. "Now come on down." She finished and went down the stairs.  
  
Ron watched her go thinking that he let her slip away, but it would be for the best. If they were going to argue half the time, and spend the other half in awkward apology it wasn't worth pursuing. But as he watched her float down, he remembered the kiss and all the new emerging feelings that came with them. A part of him and a rather big part at that, would have given whatever it took to make it work; to make those feelings he had closed up known to her. That same part wished he could just hold her again, and make her feel better so that she would confide in him. He knew whatever it was she didn't want to talk about it, and that it was affecting her greatly. But since they had already vowed for no arguing and had made up he wouldn't try to ask her again. He walked to the stairs and descended.

****

**A/N:** Well that's that. What is wrong with Hermione? Will Ron figure it out and help her? Will Harry and Ginny help? Will Ron and Hermione EVERY get together? Find out on the next chapter of my fanfic! **PLZ R/R! **:D


	16. Tricks and Treats

**A/N**: Thanks people 4 ur reviews. Today is Dan's B-Day and Next Friday on TRL (US) they're showing behind the scenes of GOF. Kool gotta make sure i watch no doubt. Ok that's all my news It's a lil long so I'm keepin this short. On with the chappie! : D

**Ch 16 Tricks and Treats**  
  
Ron reached the bottom landing and plopped himself into a wooden chair within his proximity. Ginny had been sitting there since he went upstairs, and she watched him sit down. They said nothing to each other. She just stared at him anticipatingly. Ron acknowledged her, but was far to busy with his own jumbled thoughts.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me." Ron demanded irritatedly.  
  
"Well..." said Ginny.  
  
"Well...what?"  
  
"I saw Herm come down here looking... Happy?" She said implyingly.  
  
"So what? She has a right to be happy."  
  
"Well I see hinting is not going to work with you and it never will." She said hopelessly.  
  
"What never will?" Asked Harry coming in from the other room and finding a chair next to Ginny. "Hey I just saw Hermione and she looks... happy." He said sounding surprised. "So you must have said something right." Harry and Ginny laughed together.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ron said irritably.  
  
"So tell us. What happened?" asked Ginny  
  
"I don't see what business it is of yours." retorted Ron.  
  
"Oh come off it Ron. We're all involved whether you like it or not."  
  
"And! It's not my fault that you're nosy or have such a boring life you meddle in my affairs." Said Ron. Ginny gave Ron a sardonic smirk.  
  
"Please Ron you guys are my affairs. You're my best friends. Anyway tell us something." said Harry.  
  
"Alright. Alright. We came to some mutual agreement, a deal if you will."  
  
"What? That's it!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"What's to tell. We exchanged apologies, smoothed everything over, and that was it." said Ron getting up and throwing up his hands in annoyance.  
  
He walked to the window and stared out into the distance. Ron knew that wasn't it, but he didn't feel like telling them the truth or about Hermione's episode. He didn't know what they would make of it. He partly didn't know what to make of it himself, and didn't want to deal with Ginny's questions or Harry's guilt. But really he thought of her, his deal, and that deplorable handshake. How he wished he could have thought it through first, or muster some courage to tell her how he felt then vow to be friends. Or just to feel her lips on his one more time, and feel the warmth of her body. He wished they had something, but he had to stop daydreaming. It was never going to happen and he had to accept that.  
  
Harry glanced over at Ron. He could sense when he was hiding his feelings. He did that a lot when it came to sentimental stuff. Like how he felt for Hermione, or that time in their fifth year when his father was rushed to St. Mungo's. Or when he was bad at Quidditch. He went over to him.  
  
"Hey bud." He said patting him on the back.  
  
"Hey." Ron said more solemnly than he intended.  
  
"Umm. Are you alright mate?"  
  
"Yeah I'm alright. Why?"  
  
"You just look down in the dumps is all, and with what you're doing I can see why."  
  
"Really and what am I doing Harry?" he questioned defensively.  
  
"Look, if that's the way you want to be I'm not going to say anything ok." said Harry in his defense.  
  
"Good. Where's Hermione anyway?"  
  
"Who brought her up?" asked Harry. Ron gave him a stern come off it look. "She was rummaging through her bags last time I saw her. She also said we should stay put."  
  
"Hmm. Oh ok. Hey Gin!" Ron called to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's mum?"  
  
"She's upstairs owling some people."  
  
They sat for a few minutes in silence. When in comes Hermione. Everyone startled by her entrance. She came in with a small portable boom box that played some music. The thing in her hand and what was coming out of it was strange to Ginny and Ron. Ron looked at her and noted a silk periwinkle scarf around her neck, a weird shaped hat, and that she had put on her light make up again, but in his opinion she didn't need it. She let the song play and pressed a button and it stopped. She spoke.  
  
_"Bonjour les amis.(Hi friends!) Allons y à Paris.(Let's go to Paris!) Est- ce que vous comprenez?(Do you understand?)  
  
_They all looked at her inquisitively. She just laughed and abandoned her French girl act.  
  
"Oh come on guys. It's French! You can guess."  
  
"Oh!" They said simultaneously.  
  
"You speak French?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well yeah a little. I already told you my mum's from France didn't I?"  
  
"Well _s-o-r-r-y_." Hermione didn't like his tone but didn't want to start up anything.  
  
"No problem. That's perfectly understandable."  
  
"Hermione what's that thing in your hand and on your head." Ginny said pointing to the objects.  
  
"Oh it's a portable boom box. It's used for playing music, CD's or cassettes. It's very handy. It runs on batteries; something your father would interested in no doubt. On my head is a French beret or a chapeau as they call it. In English, it's just a weird hat. Well anyway this was all supposed to go with my story of France. But you didn't get it so why don't you just follow me." She said getting up and walking back into the other room followed by Ron, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
They sat down on the couches of the living room. Hermione stood around her bags.  
  
"Okay so in France-" She started but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hi! I came down because I heard some noise. You guys settle your problems?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry Mrs. Weasley. That was me. I had some music on. Did I disturb you?"  
  
"No. No dear that's quite alright. I was coming down anyway." She said in her usually cheery tone.  
  
"You sure. I'm really sorry."  
  
"No it's quite alright dear. I want to start dinner soon. By the way, why don't you get the boys here to put your bags upstairs? Will you be in Ginny's room? I forgot we have an extra room would you like that?" Hermione looked uncertain.  
  
"No mum she's going to be in my room." Ginny protested. Harry looked shocked at the information. Ron was looking at Hermione who grew a light shade of pink and wringing her hands together nervously. He had the funny feeling she doesn't want to stay in Ginny's room, and it had something to do with her episode upstairs, which he plan to find out more about later.  
  
"Why didn't you offer me the room Ron?" said Harry.  
  
"You didn't ask." Ron said distractedly.  
  
"Ask! You practically dragged me up to play wizard chess. How was I to know?"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. Harry can have it; she's sleeping in my room." said Ginny finally.  
  
"No need to snap about it. I was just offering." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Something Ron should have done." Said Harry in a matter-of-fact tone folding his arms. Ron ignored it and looked at Hermione staring at the floor.  
  
"Well you can have it Harry." said Ginny.  
  
"Ok that's sett-" started Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Uh No! Wait." said Ron still looking at Hermione. Her eyes were on him as well, anticipating. "I think Hermione should have the room."  
  
"Why?" Asked Ginny and Harry together. He looked at both of them pondering what to say.  
  
"Well...uh... sh-sh-she has more stuff with her. She'll need space to spread out. Plus it's bigger than your room Gin."  
  
"So!" She said angrily.  
  
"My room's bigger than yours Ginny. It makes sense."  
  
"That's only because you used to share with Percy."  
  
"Still, just let her have it."  
  
"No, there's plenty of space in mine for the both of us."  
  
"I would like the room." Chimed Harry.  
  
"Be quiet Harry." The siblings said together. Harry feeling put out, backed down.  
  
"Hold it you two. Why don't we ask Hermione if she wants it?" suggested Mrs. Weasley. Everyone rounded on Hermione, who was sitting in the chair surrounded by her bags. She looked at Ginny and at Ron both seemed to be silently egging her on.  
  
"I-I-I think I'll take the room." she said softly. Ron smirked at Ginny, who looked hurt. "OH Gin Ron's right. I have a lot of stuff, and I don't want to cramp up your room."  
  
"You never minded before. We were going to have a girls only day."  
  
"Well it's different now, but we can still have it. I'll just use it for sleeping and getting ready ok." Ginny seemed to lighten up. Ron always admired her knack for getting out of things.  
  
"Ok." Ginny said reluctantly.  
  
"Ok settled now. Guys take her things upstairs."  
  
"Uh not yet. I still have some things to give out first. Thanks Mrs. Weasley." she said with a smile.  
  
"Quite alright dear." Everyone got comfortable again. Hermione gave Ron a grateful smile, which he returned.  
  
"Ok now about France. Uh Mrs. Weasley why don't you stay and listen. You might like what I brought."

"Oh. Ok why not. There's time before I have to start dinner." Said Mrs. Weasley as she took a seat in the armchair nearest to her.

"Ok France was the highlight of the whole trip. I spent the whole month of August on my uncle's vineyard in Tours. I learned a lot from my cousin Marie and her friends. She taught me how to cook French food and more about the culture. I also met another new friend."

"Oh yeah. Who?" asked Ginny

"A guy." Said Hermione with a huge smile. Ron did not like this one bit and wanted to leave.

"Oh really. Tell us about him."

"Well his name is Pierre Dupont, and he's around our age. He works on my uncles vineyard." Ron was showing no interest in this at all. Hermione could see the tension growing in him so could Harry, but she disregarded it. "He's wonderful, but the real plus is he's a wizard."

"Really?" Said Ginny excitedly.

"Yeah he goes to Beauxbaton, but I didn't know he was until I found him using magic to get the grapes down. After I told him I was a witch we instantly became the best of friends."

"Wait he was using magic in the summertime. Wouldn't he have gotten in trouble with the ministry for using magic outside of school?" asked Harry.

"That's what I thought too, but in France wizards and witches in training can use magic outside school as long as it's for good causes. You know no evil or dueling. They have evil sensors on their wands to insure that they use it for good."

"Well that's good. Our ministry should tare a page form their book." Said Ginny.

"But would that be safe dear? I mean they could take advantage of that." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"I agree with mum." Said Ron irritated. Hermione gave him a weird look.

"They also have to be careful where and how they use it, or it will be taken away from them for a period of time. There are measures and rules that go along with this privilege."

"Well I guess it's safe then. Go on with your story." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Anyway Pierre took me everywhere. His uncle and aunt own the most famous wizard candy shop in all of France. They make it themselves and he showed me how to make some. He also took me around the wizarding community in Paris, a few Quidditch games, and a wizard ball they have every year at the end of the summer. So I got the best of both worlds in France. And now I have my gift for you from France." She got off her chair turned around and searched her many bags. She pulled out a small light blue box the size of her hand. It had small sparkly gold stars all over it and a big label that read Magic Snitch Ball in the same sparkly gold as the stars.

"Magic Snitch Ball huh... Well they're already magic enough for me." Said Harry. Hermione giggled.

"No Harry it's chocolate. Let me show you." She opened the box and took out a small ball wrapped in gold foil. Then unwrapped the foil to reveal a chocolate ball shaped like a snitch but bigger. "See if you just unwrap the foil you'll see its chocolate."

"Ok but I don't see what's so magic about this ball." Said Ron.

"I was getting to that. The trick with this is that the ball has a little line going around the middle where it opens. But before you open it you make a wish for whatever dessert or candy you want, and it will appear when you open it. Watch me first. I wish for a strawberry ice cream cone. By the way you can say what you wish silently as well." She cracked it open and indeed an ice cream came out.

"Wicked." Said Ron "Let me try. She handed one over to him. He opened the box and unwrapped it very fast.

"But Ron I've got to-" He didn't listen to her.

"I want two chocolate frogs, Berate Botts every flavor beans, and a chocolate sundae." Then he opened it. "Ah! Bloody Hell!"

"RON!" Screeched Mrs. Weasley. A shower of green smelly Stinksap squirted out of the ball like water from a faucet. It was all over his face, hair, clothes, and on the part of the couch where he was sitting. Ginny and Harry were both laughing like hyenas. Hermione even giggled a bit. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be more concerned about her couch than Ron. Ron looked around the room, still in shock, to find everyone laughing. He was fusing with anger partly because they were laughing and partly because the Stinksap stunk and stung a little.  
  
"Oh I'm glad you all find this very funny!" He spat wiping the gooze from his face with his hands. He turned to Hermione, who suddenly stopped laughing when he looked at her. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. They all do that." Hermione said guiltily.

"Why?" asked Harry in between laughs.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Said Ron scowling. To Mrs. Weasley's dismay, Ron was dripping all over the floor, and she went to get a towel. "It's ok mum. I'll do it." He said annoyed, but she didn't hear. He took out his wand from his back pocket. "_Scoufgify!_" He said and all the Stinksap disappeared. Hermione looked surprised but impressed.

"Oh I forgot you were of age."

"Among other things." Ron mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked now irritated. Harry decided to butt in before they started arguing.

"Uh... Herm? You were going to tell us why they all do that."

"Yes. Well it's because they have sensors for greed. You can only wish for one thing. It used to be you could ask for more than one thing. But when the kids wished for lots of sweets and got sick they had a charm put on them. So if you wish for more than one thing..." She paused and looked at Ron tentatively. "You get sprayed...with that stuff." Ron put on a look of utter anger and disbelief.

"Oh now you tell me!"

"Well if you would've let me finish what I was saying you would've known."

"Are you saying this was my fault?" He said with his volubility increasing.  
  
"Technically, Yes. You interrupted me!"

"You should have told me to begin with!"

"I was going to, but as usual you let your mouth come before your brain!" She said angry over his accusations. Harry and Ginny looked at each other then between Ron and Hermione. It was imminent to them that an argument was coming next.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said!"

"Yeah, you said something insulting. I mean you brought the damn candy here in the first place!"

"Well excuse me Ron for trying to be a good friend, and you insulted me first. Really I don't know what you're complaining about. You're just mad that it happened. You're acting like a baby!" She said with a shrill. Ron stared at Hermione silent but unrelenting. Harry and Ginny winced. They knew what could bruise Ron's ego and that was it. Ron and Hermione always knew what to say to hurt each other and they always used it.  
  
Just then Mrs. Weasley came downstairs. "What's all the fuss about? You two at it again? And what happened to the Stinksap?" Ron just glanced at her and turned back to Hermione to retaliate.

"Well Ron got rid of it. But if he would have listened to me it wouldn't have happened." Said Hermione.

"Ron don't you say another word. Just apologize and get on with it." She said disciplinarily. Ron looked stern and was silent. "Ron!" He heard her yell.

"Tell her to apologize she-"

"Ron! I'm not kidding!" She yelled once more and gave him that look that meant business. "Go on!"

"Sorry." He mumbled folding his arms childishly.

"What?" said Hermione.

"I said _SORRY! _Ok...I'm sorry." He said finally.

"I'm sorry too." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Good. You see how easy that was. Now I'm going to get dinner, but I don't want to hear you two arguing again." She said finally and went to the kitchen. Ron sat there looking surly, and Hermione felt guilty.

"I really am sorry Ron. I didn't mean to call you a baby."

"Yes you did. Remember what you said outside." Hermione blushed and looked away frowning. Harry and Ginny looked between them bemused. They all remained silent.  
  
Harry and Ginny tried their treats the correct way and snacked. Ron sat back in his chair sulking. He was contemplating what he said to her, and how true it actually was when he said it. He really wished things could be different between him and her. But he would have to settle for the here and now, which was only in his daydreams. Hermione walked over to him hesitantly with another Magic Snitch Ball box taking him out of his reverie.

"Uh... Do you want to have another go at it?" She asked timidly. Ron looked at her for a moment. Then he looked at the ball remembering what happened.

"Um... Maybe later."

"Oh. Ok." She said rather disappointed. She turned around and walked over to the others. "Well that was basically my trip. I have some pictures you can pass around. It'll show you some more to add to what I already told you." She handed them piles of it.

"Oh Hermione you look marvelous here. Was this the ball in France?" asked Ginny. Hermione walked over to her to explain.  
  
Hermione chatted with Ginny and Harry about the photos. Ron was looking at the pictures of her smiling. He couldn't help but smile. She looked remarkably beautiful to him, and he always thought she had a contagious smile. Thumbing through the pictures, which to his surprise were not all animatedly moving. Ron found two of the same pictures. She was at the ball in France, and she was wearing light pink dress robes. He stared at it for a while with the depression washing through him. She looked so happy, without him...  
  
_'I'll never get her to love me. Why bother. I can't give her anything she doesn't have. All I could give her is probably a headache from a shouting match. This is just too upsetting. I've got to get her out of my mind, out of my thought, and out of my daydreams. But how...'  
  
_Ron began to think as he went through the piles of pictures repeatedly. Then he came to a conclusion.  
  
_'Ron who are you kidding? You'll never get her out of your head. Not whiles she's still here anyway. And she will never love you.'  
  
_He strayed from his thoughts and came across that same doubled picture. He looked at her at the other end of the room and then back at the picture. When no one was looking he put the picture in his back pocket.  
  
"I'll just keep this to keep her with me always. She won't miss it there's another copy." He said quietly to himself.  
  
Hermione was kneeling on the floor in front of a wooden table at the farthest end of the living room with Ginny and a large stack of pictures. Hermione side-glanced Ron occasionally.  
  
"Ginny he looks so distraught over there. Why? Do you think it was me?" She asked.

"It certainly was." Said Ginny absently looking at the pictures.

"That was quick."

"Well Herm you did have a little spat over who's fault it was he got hit with that Stinksap."

"But it was-"

"And you did call him a baby."

"Well yeah but he was-"

"And you know that he already feels bad about what he said outside."

"He does?"

"Yeah and you saying that was kind of throwing it in his face."

"I didn't mean to."

"That's another thing."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you two have some secret thing going on, and whatever you talked about outside or upstairs has something to do with it." Said Ginny. Hermione contemplated her words. "Or it could be the fact that the both of you are causing each other emotional damage, not to mention me as well, by not telling each other how you feel. Ooh he's cute!" She said excitedly and showing Hermione the picture. "Hermione who's this?"

"What?" She said distractedly.

"Who's this in the picture?"

"Oh that's Pierre."

"_Really_." She said in a promiscuous way. "If I weren't so hung up on Harry I'd go for him in a heartbeat."

"What? Ginny!" She giggled.

"What a girl can look can't she?"

"Anyway, Gin I'm worried about my relationship with him."

"What relationship?"

"Ginny."

"What? I don't see a relationship."

"I meant us as friends."

"Oh... That." She said dully and went back to looking at pictures."

"What do you mean by... _that_? Do you think I'm going about this the wrong way?"

"Well, Herm I'm going to be honest with you. Like I said before, you two have a bond it's very strong too. It shows you two should be together. I just think you're letting your fears and insecurities get in the way."

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong it's not just you. It's the same with Ron, but he's a guy and a _dumbass_."

"Ginny!"

"Hey. He acts like one sometimes."

"Ron's not a... what you said. He just doesn't think things through before he says them."

"See. Only someone who really loves him would say that."

"That was a test wasn't it?"

"Yeah and you failed miserably." Said Ginny with a small laugh flipping through the pictures.

"So how did you get so wise in the ways of dating?"

"Hey I know a thing or two and I did have a boyfriend in 5th yr."

"I know. I was the one who told Ron about it."

"Yeah thanks for that. He nearly drilled me to death about it when we got back to school."

"Oh sorry."

"Forget about it."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Hermione this is not my business. Ron made it clear he didn't want me to interfere. But if you insist; Yes."

"Why?" Hermione said confused.

"Because... Ok why won't you go to Ron and tell him you love him right now?"

"Because I don't know if he feels the same way. If he doesn't then it would hurt. I don't won't to put myself through that especially before school starts."

"See that's it. You're too worried about risk instead of what you really want. What do you want?"

"I want to see if we could have something...together. I felt something in that kiss, in that embrace, and it was love. But that was on my part-"

"Hermione did you hear what you just said?" Ginny said exasperatedly.

"What?"

"Uh! Nevermind. Hermione I think you need to figure out what you really want. And if what you want is worth it, then you need to do something about it and not wait for it to happen; because it won't. I will say no more. Here are your pictures."

"Yeah thanks." She said taking them still contemplating what Ginny said.  
  
Hermione seemed to be in deep thought. Ginny left her to sit next to Harry they were talking. Then Ron got up and gave her the pictures. She noticed he looked more depressed than when she last looked at him. He noticed her confused expression.

"Here you are." Said Ron. She looked up at him. "Um are you ok?"

"Yeah.You?"

"Sure I guess."

"Look Ron I want you to know I really didn't mean what I said. It just came out."

"It's ok. I understand. And I know what you meant. So much for no arguing." They both laughed.

"But I should've said it first."

"No you were right. I should've let you finish explaining."

"Yeah."

"Need a hand?"

"Sure." Ron took both of her hands in his. Instantly they looked into each other's eyes. He lifted her up gently still holding hands and looking into her hypnotic amber brown eyes. His trademark pink ears kicked in and Hermione giggled. That brought him back to reality. They instantly let go blushing more. Hermione turned around to her things. Ron walked back to his seat, but not without smirks from Ginny and Harry. He gave them a stern look that meant drop it. Hermione wanted to drop the whole thing and save it for when she was alone.  
  
"Ok I'm tired of hearing about me. Let's talk about you guys."

"What's to talk about?" said Ginny

"Well I heard that you and Cho broke up Harry."

"Um I rather not talk about that," said Harry finally.

"O...k" she said awkwardly. "Um how about the rest of the family. Uh... Fred and George still using you as the guinea pig Ron?" Everyone laughed at that.

"Humph! The real question is who aren't they using," said Ginny.

"When they're actually here... yeah sometimes," said Ron.

"The only person they'll never try to _'experiment' _on is mum." Said Ginny rather annoyed.

"Really. Well I could see why." Said Hermione

"Yeah. I'd like to get them back... just once."

"Hmm..." said Hermione. She had that glint in her eye that indicated a thought process. Everyone saw this and knew.

"Hermione what are you thinking about?" asked Ron. She glanced at him and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Well I think I know a way to get back at Fred and George."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"I mean I have an idea on how to play a trick on them."

"Play a trick on Fred and George Weasley; not possible!" Said Harry.

"Yeah. There's not a trick or joke that they don't know about or haven't played." Said Ron.

"Why not? I have this knew candy-"

"Oh no! Not another candy."

"It's ok Ron. I won't make you eat one, but this one will work. I got these from the shop in Paris too. They're called. _Bludger du Noir_, and in English it's called black bludger."

"Black bludger?" Said Harry confused.

"Aren't they already black?"

"Harry, what are we going to do with you and Quidditch?" Hermione then again dived into her bags. She pulled out a medium-sized rectangular box with the name of the candy on it in gold ornate design. She opened the box and stood up to show them what was inside. They all looked at them to find the box divided into 8 parts. Inside these parts were 8 black golf ball-sized balls. She saw the bemused look on Ron's face and handed one to him.

"Black Bludgers eh?" he said apprehensively.

"That's right Ron." She said with a grin.

"Ok. First, tell me what it does."

"Ok. They are hard, so when you put it in your mouth you have to suck on them for a while. But the thing is it turns your whole mouth black for 6 hours or more. That includes all of the inside, your tongue, teeth, and lips."

"Really!" Said Ginny a little too excited. "How'd they manage that?" Eager to know this information too, the guys gave her their attention.

"Well it's some rather clever magic. Once you put it in your mouth it'll taste like the most delicious thing you've ever eaten. It makes you want to keep it in your mouth. While you suck on it, it'll give the candy enough time to turn your mouth black. Then when your mouth is completely black the candy turns white and taste bitter and nasty, and you'd want to spit it out. Thus revealing your black mouth to everyone. The perfect joke."

"I don't know Hermione. I don't think it will work. They're too smart for that." Said Ron skeptically.

"No. It's brilliant. I think it just might work too." Said Ginny.

"Oh yeah!" Well how do you expect to just offer it to them and not give the rest of us? They know we've been trying to get them for years."

"I think I have a plan for that too." Said Hermione with a smile as she went to her bags.

"What? Already?" Said Ron. Ginny gave him a victorious smirk.

"Yup. She's a regular wonder women." Said Ginny proudly.

"Shut it Gin." He retorted. Hermione pulled out yet another box. It was red with a red bow tied onto it.

"Another box huh? I think that's why your bags were so heavy before." Joked Harry.

"Why is there a bow on it?" asked Ron.

"It was a gift from... a friend." She said hesitantly.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"Um... That doesn't matter."

"Then why won't you tell me?" Said Ginny. Hermione gave Ginny a drop-it- look.

"Because-"

"Why?"

"It was from Pierre ok." She said rapidly and glanced at Ron, who looked impassive.

"So what are they, more tricks?" Ron asked.

"Actually no. These are just ordinary French Chocolate. Kind of like the ones you get on Valentine's Day."

"Oh ok. Good then."

"What are you going to do with these." Asked Harry.

"I was thinking. How about we let everyone in on the joke; your mum and dad. Let's see there's..." She started to count on her fingers. "...8 of us. Just enough to-"

"And what's that got to do with anything?"

"Ron! I'm trying to think. Could you stop interrupting me please?" She said in exasperation. Everyone was quieted. You dare not interrupt Hermione when she's thinking or talking. There was silence.  
  
"I've got it!" She yelled taking everyone by surprise.

"Got what?" asked Ginny. "Ok. Here's the plan. I'm going to replace 6 of the trick candies with the chocolate ones. I'll pass it around and make sure we all get one of the chocolates first, leaving the black ones for Fred and George. We can do it after dinner. What do you think?" She said anxiously.

"I think... It'll work. Count me in." Said Harry getting up to stand next to her. Hermione smiled.

"Me too." Chimed Ginny as she rose from her seat and stood on the other side of Hermione. "You're brilliant."

"Thank you." Hermione said appreciatively. Everyone now stared at Ron. He was skeptic, but had to admit it was a great plan.

"Come on Ron it will work." Said Harry.

"Yeah Ron." Said Ginny. Hermione then gave him a pleading smile he could never refuse. He then stood up. Everyone awaited his answer.

"OK." He murmured.

"So you'll do it?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes I'm in too." Everybody smiled. Hermione squealed and gave him a hug followed by Harry and Ginny. Ron smiled.

"You won't regret it Ron I promise."

"Ok. It's a great plan Herm. But if they want some payback it's all on you." Everyone laughed.

"Let's go tell your mum to see if she'll go along with it."

**A/N**: Well That's that! Ok. Will Mrs. Weasley join the joke? Will it go well? Will ron really give up on Hermione? Will Hermione get her head together? Fin out next time on my fanfic! **PLZ R/R! :D**


	17. A Talk with George

**A/N**: I was hoping for more reviews than I got, but I am happy all the same. Don't got much to say. On with the story!!!

****

**Ch 17 A Talk with George  
**  
They all went into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley. When they explained everything they were surprised to hear her agree to it. Ron especially was surprised, because if anyone would put down public humiliation it was his mum.  
  
"I think it's a brilliant plan. Well done Hermione!" Said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione smiled with complacency.

"You're agreeing to this mum?" Said Ron surprised.

"Ron, I think everyone here agrees it's about time those two got a taste of their own medicine."

"I know that's right," said Ginny. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway your father's coming home early tonight, because of that and Hermione coming home safely I'm making my homemade peach cobbler." She said glowing.

"Oh man mum's peach cobbler is the best." Said Ron joyously.

"Which you won't be having out of because of your behavior today young man." She said giving him a disappointed look. Ron lowered his head and frowned. Hermione looked at him with sympathy, because she was part of the reason he got in trouble in the first place.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Hermione.

"Oh no dear. Dinner should be ready in an hour or so and Arthur will be home soon. By the way, Ginny, would you make another place at the table for your father or is that too much to handle?"

"No mum." Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione looked at Ron still frowning and decided to do something to cheer him up.

"Ron!" Hermione said in a little scream. He immediately turned towards her. She walked over to him and squatted down next to him. He stared into her eyes listening attentively. "Let's get the Chinese Checkers out and see if you can beat me. If you're... up to it?" She said smirking.

"You bet I'm up to it." He said avidly. He got up and she stood erect.

"Well let's go then. Harry! Ginny! Come watch Ron get schooled in Chinese Checkers."

"Oh you're talking now just wait until I get caught on." Ron warned. They followed Hermione into the other room. She explained the game, and when she was sure everyone understood they started the game.  
  
The games went on for some time and it was getting darker. Within that time, Hermione beat Ron 5 times, Harry beat Ron 3 times, and Ginny beat him twice. Ron demanded a rematch.  
  
"One more match; I know what I did wrong now. Just give me one more please." By now everyone was tired.

"No Ron! That's enough. I'm tired. You won't win. Even Harry and Ginny beat you, no offence, and you still lost."

"No, I get it now." Said Ron defensively.

"No you don't. Face it Ron, this is not your game; you've met your match." Said Hermione fatigued. She got up to leave. Ron grabbed her hand before she could pass him.

"C'mon Herm just one more time, for me. Please." He said with a sad puppy face she couldn't refuse. She groaned and looked at Ginny and Harry, who urged her on.

"Go on Hermione what harm could you do? Anything to stop his whining." Ginny said yawning.

"Alright, Ron, but last time tonight. Ok."

"Sure." He said looking satisfied with himself.  
  
She set up the board again. They started to play and again Ron was losing. He claimed to be thinking, and she was sitting patiently waiting. Then two tall lanky redheaded figures were visible at the door. It was Fred and George. Everyone glanced at each other comprehensively.

"Hello Everyone!" They said simultaneously.

"Hi!" They all said trying to suppress their excitement. Hermione and Ron looked up from their game. The twins hung up their things and Fred whipped around and saw Hermione. He stared at her, and gave her a look that was mixed with bewilderment and desired interest. She looked at him quizzically. Ron didn't like the look Fred gave and frowned very perturbed. Fred approached her slowly.

"Who are you?" He asked out of the blue. She looked at him shocked and a little annoyed that he'd ask such a question. She sent questioning looks to the others who returned the same look. She thought it was a joke and then smiled.

"Oh come off it Fred." She said amused. Fred was surprised.

"How do you know I'm Fred?" He questioned. Hermione frowned again.

"Ok what's going on?"

"I'm trying to find out who you are. You obviously know me, and which one I am."

"Fred I can tell you two apart. You're taller than George is, and what do you mean find out who I am?" She said annoyed. Fred turned to Ron who was wondering what they were playing at.

"Eh Ron new girlfriend?" Ron's ears turned bright red.

"What?! She's not m-m-my-" Ron stuttered in absurdity. Hermione decided to step in.

"No. It's me Hermione." Fred took one step back.

"WHAT?!" Said George coming towards her. "You're pulling our legs right?"

"No. It's me."

"I don't believe it. You've changed!"

"Yeah you look hot." Said Fred. He then gave Ron a thumbs-up. They blushed madly.

"Oh stop it. I haven't changed that much." She said coyly.

"Oh yes you have. Now I remember. Ron said you went traveling."

"Yes, Just a few places."

"And that you would be staying here... until school starts." He said implyingly at Ron, who glared at him. Hermione noticed this and decided to ignore it.

"Yes."

"Well stand up. Let me look at you." He lifted her up by her hand and spun her around slowly. Then he broke into a small dance. Ron was fusing with the urge to punch Fred in the nose. The little trick on them was sounding more and more of a good idea. George whispered in Ron's ear.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Why?"

"Just C'mon." He said grabbing his arm and dragging him outside. He was reluctant to go and leave Fred with Hermione, but he left anyway. They walked off away from the house and stood outside in the cool evening air. Ron noticed him smiling.

"What are you smiling about? Embarrassing me right." Ron spat. George laughed a little.

"You're so obvious Ron it's annoying and cute all at the same time. I can tell you like her."

"Oh really." Ron said sardonically. "How's that?"

"By the way you turned red like a tomato when Fred called her your girlfriend. Or by how you're so green that Fred can compliment her easily and you can't. Or by how your face twist up when I joke about you guys, or Fred dancing with her. Shall I go on?" George finished. Ron remained quiet, pretending to ignore him. George laughed. "Chill out Ron I was only joking. Just some test. Now I know you really like her. I bet you've snogged her too."

"That's really none of you're business." Said Ron defensively.

"And that'd be a yes. How was it?"

"I said it's none of your business." Ron said angrily.

"Ok. Ok Calm down. You don't want to tell me you don't have to. I don't think she would want to kiss you anyway. Not the sort to be kissed are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm perfectly the sort to be kissed. In fact she kissed me!"

"I knew you guys kissed by how you two were acting, and I got you to tell me too." George said laughing.

"You know you're not funny." Ron said nastily. "Ok Ron what's your problem? Things gone wrong?"

"I told you already it's none of your business, and we're not together." Ron insisted.

"Ok that explains your bitterness."

"I don't need this. I'm already not in a good mood, and I don't need you bothering me." Ron said making to walk off.

"You know the funny thing is you claim to not be intimate or what have you now when actually, we've known that you guys had a thing for each other for a while now." He said loudly. Ron stopped.

"Well as I'm told, who hasn't?" He said coming back. "I wish you all would stop saying that." George pretended to not notice the angry look on his face.

"I couldn't see why before, but now I can see why." He said implyingly.

"Shut up. George." Ron said brusquely. George laughed again.

"I'm just kidding. Hermione's great. You've got brains and now beauty. That's hard to find in some girls, and she likes you-"

"Not like that. We're just friends."

"How do you know?" Asked George. Ron was silent again.

"What are you talking about? I just know."

"How?"

"Because I just know ok!" He said indignantly. "Can we drop this?" He said irritatedly.

"_How_ do you know?"

"Because she told me herself ok! Is that what you want to hear?"

"Oh, She dropped the _F_ word. That's rough." Ron said nothing. "I guess that's why you're in a foul mood."

"That and that stupid game she got me."

"So are you going to... you know just for fun?" George said avidly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know because if you won't I-"

"Shut up!" Ron spat realizing what he meant. George laughed.

"I bet she already has. The people and places she's been."

"_SHUT UP GEORGE_! Don't you dare talk about her like that." Ron said threateningly. "You don't know her. Hermione's caring, beautiful, and bloody brilliant, and might I add a great kisser."

"Wow! I was just joking. Well don't worry little Ronny. I won't take your little girlfriend and neither will Fred. She's a prude and, we're out of her league." He said pompously. Ron gave him a disgusted look.

"Yeah. She's not your type. You know, the loose and easy trash you two are used to picking up on the pub corners." Ron said contemptuously.

"Oh touché little brother. I see I've struck a nerve."

"Well maybe you'll shut your trap about things you don't know. Tell me something, besides just getting a laugh at my expense, why do you care about Hermione and me anyway? Why did you bring me out here? It was surely not for some heart-to-heart talk?"

"Really Ronny you're so oblivious. I'm trying to help you round her up." He said impyingly.

"What?" Ron said in disbelief.

"No really Ron you're 17 and you haven't had a proper love life. It's quite sad."

"What do you- Ok did Harry or Ginny talk you into this, because I told them to bud out."

"No Ron. I can see for myself, and I don't really know the background story. But I can tell you really like her and this rejection is really affecting you." He said in a genuine tone Ron wasn't accustomed to hearing.

"What do you care?"

"Ronny that hurts. It hurts me that you can't talk to your older brothers about these things. Especially when we have so much more... experience."

"Well what do you expect when you call me Ronny like I'm you're pet dog? You embarrass me in front of friends, put me down, and always play tricks on me! Sometimes I go along with your tricks, but other times you go too far. You guys act like bloody jackasses sometimes just like you did in there! You knew she was coming and going to be the only addition to our house today. I mean who else could it have been! Yes she's changed a lot, but you don't have to rub it in or over exaggerate it do you? Or make overt implications do you? And it's not just you. Harry and Ginny do it too. They tell me I should say this and say that, and she'd feel the same way! And Hermione herself saying she didn't feel a thing and practically accusing me of taking advantage of her when she kissed me! And mum not giving me any cobbler because of my behavior when I wasn't the only one arguing today!" He said turning red from yelling.

"You done?"

"No! And where the hell do you get off telling me about my love life? Like I said to all of you, it's none of your business!"

"Are you done now?" George asked unfazed.

"Yes."

"Feel better now."

"Sort of, but I'm still mad at the whole lot of you."

"Ok Ron. We'll take this one piece at a time. We treat you like that cause you're our little brother. Ok we do get out of hand sometimes, but we don't mean to hurt you or nothing like that. You're our favorite brother. You're more like us than the others are, and we relate to you more. That's why I wanna help you with this Hermione problem."

"Really?" Asked Ron confused.

"Yeah and you got to admit we don't play the really bad tricks on you. We save that for that stick in the mud Percy." They both laughed.

"Yeah that's true, but all I ask is that you treat me more like I'm 17 and not 10."

"Ok done. I can't fix the Harry, Ginny, Mum, or even that part about someone taking advantage of someone. But I can help with the girl trouble."

"What?" Ron said almost laughing.

"Come off it Ron. You're the only one who hasn't had a real relationship."

"You guys don't have relationships. I've seen you two with tones of girls when you let us visit."

"Not true, and that's different."

"How?"

"Stick to the topic." Fred said dismissing the question. "I mean Harry had Cho, Ginny had that Michael guy, and Hermione had something with Krum." Ron scoffed at the mention of that name. "And you might not know this, but Fred and I were shacking up with a girl all the time at Hogworts when we weren't making stuff or planning mischief for old Filch. How is he by the way?"

"Oh yeah. You two were real ladies' men George." Ron said sarcastically.

"You know it." He said grinning broadly.

"I don't want to talk to you about this George."

"Ok I was afraid of this. She rejected you after the kiss right? It wasn't there for her was it?" George said with a lamented visage and as if he felt sorry for Ron.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that. Just like everything else you guys have done, if I ask how I'll never be the same."

"Good because I'm not going to tell you, and I can guess on the first part. Now you have to be honest with me, and I will be honest with you. Deal?"

"Sure."

"Do you love her?" George asked. Ron was silent and didn't really want to tell him. But if he denied it, he knew George would know he was lying, so he had to tell him the truth.

"Yeah." Said Ron quietly.

"Oh! This complicates things even more. I know you got a taste, but how'd that happen?"

"Well I guess it's built up over the years. But I didn't realize it until last year. She kissed me, but it wasn't just a short peck. We were snogging for quite a while. When her lips were on mine it was like sparks were flying and this sensation came over me. But the thing that set it off the most was when I looked into her eyes. They were hypnotic and compelling. I would've kissed her again if I didn't feel so awkward about it, and if we didn't need to help Harry." Ron finished. George groaned in the background. "What is it?"

"Sparks, sensations, hypnotic eyes, Ron my boy, you've got it bad."

"Who you telling? The thing is we finally got courage to talk about it earlier and it turned to this fight. I hurt her feelings, and she hurt mine."

"Yeah that's not good. You got to watch what you say to girls. They get really sentimental." George interrupted.

"Well she told me she didn't feel anything in the kiss and that she only wants to be friends. Now I'm stuck with all these feelings I can't get rid of. I don't think she even likes me very much any more after today." Ron said hopelessly.

"Bull."

"What?"

"Oh sorry I was thinking out loud."

"Ok but what's bull?"

"I saw her face she feels the same way you do, and I can tell I just don't get the denial. Something else is going on with that girl." George said baffled.

"Why does everyone say that?" Ron said exasperated. "Am I the only one who can't see it?"

"You know it could be the fact that you are best friends. It's very weird when you cross the line of being friendly and friendlier. Maybe she's not willing to take that risk." Said George in deep thought.

"Well I am." Said Ron distraught.

"Things are different with girls. They feel a lot of things deeper, care more, and think things through more than men you know. Very sensual and sensitive girls are. That's why they make great mums." George said in an expertly tone. Ron gave him a look of bewilderment. "Some guys feel that way too, but we know what sort they are." He finished implyingly.

"George."

"Oh sorry. Anyway Ron, I always said she was a funny one. Not only because of this but the way she can know that much. It's uncanny?"

"I know, but that's what I like about her. That's what makes her special and unique among other things and girls."

"Ah well. Maybe you need to get another girl. One less complicated and one you get along with better."

"But I don't want another girl. I only want her." Ron said dejectedly.

"Yeah that's deep Ron." He said giving him a pat on the back. "But I can smell dinner from here and it is really enticing and I'm really hungry " He said walking back. "I'll see what I can do after dinner. We Weasleys think best on a full stomach. Later Ronny." He called to him. Ron caught up to him and stopped him before he went in.

"One more thing." He said in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"Stop calling me Ronny. It's strictly Ron ok."

"Deal... Ronny." George said grinning. Ron frowned at him. "Just one more for the road." They both laughed. "Just one more question you didn't answer before."

"What's that?"

"If you two don't get together are you going to be friends with benefits?" He laughed

"George!"

"Just joking." He laughed more and walked back in.

"That George." Ron groaned. And followed him back in.  
  
Fred and Hermione had finished their little dance and were now talking. Ron slipped back in and sat at the table. She seemed to have not notice him being gone.  
  
"Well you are stunning." Said Fred. Ron took note of their conversation. How he made her smile and blush uncontrollably without losing his cool. He wished he could do that.

"Oh Stop it." She said blushing.

"No really."

"Well thank you. Where'd you learn to dance like that? The last time I saw you dance you knocked people down." They laughed together.

"You're not the only one who's been to Italy and France. We've got some business investments and partners there, and they like to dance on recreation."

"That's true. I'm glad you're business is going well."

"Yes but tell us about your trip."

"Ok but some other time. I have to finish my game with Ron." She came to sit down with Ron who tried to feign concentration. "You haven't moved yet?" She said surprised.

"I'm still thinking!" He replied agitatedly.

"What are you playing?" Asked Fred.

"Something you wouldn't know about so bud out."

"Ron! Don't mind him. We're playing Chinese Checkers. I love the game, but I'm afraid Ron hasn't caught on yet." Said Hermione. Ron looked up and gave her a 3-second glare. "What? You haven't, and don't look at me like that."

"Yes mum." He said mockingly.

"Ron I don't appreciate that." She said with her face contorted with agitation. Everyone gave each other a comprehensive look of an argument on the verge.

"Well you don't have to bad mouth me. I'm just trying to learn this game."

"I was just pointing out the obvious-"

"Um let me see." Said Fred intervening. Hermione looked at Ron with a flustered expression. Fred looked at the board and moved things around. Hermione then moved her pieces. Fred made one more move and won.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" exclaimed Ron in awe.

"Nothing really, you just have to have your wit's about you. It's easy. Got a lot to learn little one." Fred said ruffling Ron's hair.

"Forget it. It's a stupid game." Ron said folding his arms.

"Oh hush up Ron. You just don't like it because you don't win."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do." Replied everyone in the room. Ron looked around flabbergasted.

"Well I didn't know you had an echo Hermione." He said folding his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes.

**A/N:**Welll that's that. I added this chappie for some comedy and to prolong things a lil. I also wanted to let George say something. But the next chappie will have more funny and the trick. So be prepared to read and laugh!!! LoL. No dramatic questions today. You all know what they are and can ask yourselves. LoL. Till the next chappie on my fanfic, ttyl!!! **PLZ R/R**


	18. Preparation and Execution

**A/N:**Hey thanks to all who reviewed. I would like to say that I'm sorry for any other mistakes in the first couple of chappies. I checked them over again and found that chapter 1,3,and 4 have mistakes and missing info so I put them back in although I didn't know they were gone. I feel these were inportant parts because they were at the end, and got cut off at the wrong places. So I ask you please to take the time to re-read the ending or the whole of those chapters. If you do not want to I don't blame you, but I'm just putting it out there and it's only the ending parts. I highly encourage this. And thanks to kristina because she pointed out a mistake I didn't catch in the last chapter. :} Also this is kinda long it contains the joke so enjoy and on with the chapter!!!

**Ch 18 Preparation and Execution  
**  
The door creaked and then opened, and Mr. Weasley came in.  
  
"Hello family and friends!" He said in his usual jovial tone. Hi dads and Hi Mr. Weasleys were thrown at him from everyone. Hermione sat in a chair in view of the kitchen but out of sight if you were in the kitchen. The others tried to teach Ron the game. Mr. Weasley went into the kitchen and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled at them. They were such a happy couple even more than her own parents were, and their love was uplifting to her.

"Oh hello Arthur dear. How was work?"

"It was alright nothing happened really. I miss the good old days of going on raids and collecting souvenirs. Now that I'm head of the crimes against muggles department it's just more complains, reports, and late nights."

"Oh honey there has to be something good about this promotion." She said concerned.

"Yeah more respect among my peers, more holiday time, and more money. But I didn't need their approval before, where would I go with all the kids doing their own thing, and most of them can support themselves now. I feel really old sometimes." He said sadly.

"Oh it's alright dear. You've still got the kids and you know you'll always have me right?" She said encouragingly. He smiled at her and caressed her face. Then he gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

"Yes I know." He said smiling.

"You know dear, I don't think it'll be that bad if the kids don't want to go on holiday with us."

"What do you mean?"

"It'll give us some well deserved alone time." She said with a menacing smile. They both laughed. "Dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Alright. I could smell it from the other room." He just sat and looked at her for a while. She was hovering over the fireplace. She looked up and saw him still sitting there staring at her. She smiled.

"Is there something wrong dear?"

"No. I was just admiring how beautiful you are," he said. She blushed.

"Oh stop it. I look a mess." She said pushing her hair out of he face.

"Oh but you're as beautiful now as you were the first time I saw you." He smiled and approached her putting his arms around her.

"Oh Arthur! You're such a sweet man. I love you."

"I love you too." He said and gave her another peck on the mouth.

"Arthur we'd better stop one of the kids could see." She said giggling.

"They're all old enough you know," he said winking.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said in a quiet shrill. "You just get out of here." She said laughing.

"Alright dear. I'm going to chat with the kids." Hermione smiled at them again. That's another reason she loved this house and this family. She thought on the scene she just saw.  
  
_'I would love to have what they have. Someone to share ups and downs with, someone who could always make me laugh, and someone who will still see me as the most beautiful person no matter how old I was. Could Ron be that someone? I mean I never thought about being married to him but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?'  
  
_She finished her thought with a smile on her face. She then tuned into the others' conversation.  
  
"No Ron, you don't move _that_ one because that leaves your men unguarded!" yelled Fred.

"Ok. Bloody Hell! Would you stop yelling in my ear!" Said Ron agitated. He moved again.

"NO!" Yelled everyone. Ron got so angry that he threw up his hands and got up rapidly and plopped himself next to Hermione.

"You know what screw this game! I'm never going to get it! It's a stupid game! Wizard's Chess, now that's a finesse game."

"Fine. Ron you don't have to play it. But you have to admit I'm the better player at it." Said Hermione.

"No. That's because the game is unreasonable! It's stupid! It's made for the Chinese!" He said frustrated. She looked at him with a disappointed expression as she contemplated her thoughts on the scene she just saw.

"Whatever Ron," said Hermione indifferently. "But it's not the game that's unreasonable it's you." She said somberly and got up to sit next to Ginny. Ron failed to notice her tone. Then Mr. Weasley came in.

"Hey I heard shouting. What's going on?"

"Nothing dad just a game." Said George. Mr. Weasley sat down in an armchair smiling.

"Hello Harry. Sorry I wasn't around to give you a welcome, but I'm glad you're here."

"It's ok Mr. Weasley. I know you're busy, and thanks." Said Harry. Mr. Weasley directed his attention towards Hermione.

"And Hermione, our little traveler. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine." She said smiling.

"And you're going to be staying here until school starts too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good then. Don't tell your mother, but she urged me to say this. It's your last year guys and you have only 1 more left Ginny." He said loudly to make sure Mrs. Weasley heard. Ron groaned.

"Yes dad we know. If it's not you telling us, mum or Hermione will do it." Said Ron.

"Hey we're going upstairs to change out of our work clothes and into the some clothes we still have here. We'll be down soon." Said Fred as him and George ran up the stairs.

"Well hurry up! Your mother said dinner will be ready soon." He called to them. Hermione was whispering with Ginny. She watched them go up the stairs and went over to Mr. Weasley who was getting ready to read the newspaper.

"Yes can I help you?" He said looking over the Daily Prophet.

"ER...Mr. Weasley we have a little trick planned for Fred and George at dinner tonight, and we want to let you in on it."

"Really? Are you sure it will work, because those two don't miss a trick."

"I told them dad. Isn't it a bad idea?" Said Ron.

"No! I'm all for it just want to know if it will work." Hermione sent Ron a complacent smile. He feigned a care-free expression.

"Yes, I'm positive it will work, but I need to know if you're alright with it."

"Well you bet I am. What do I have to do?" Everyone smiled. Hermione filled Mr. Weasley in with all the details. "Oh... Oh that's terrible!" Mr. Weasley said disgusted. Everyone looked disappointed. "I can't wait!" He laughed, and so did the others.

"Yes and all you've got to do is play along, keep a straight face, and make some small talk."

"Alright! Uh does your mother know about this?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah!" Said Ginny.

"And..."

"Oh she's fine with it. She's playing along too."

"Oh good." He said relaxed. Soon they heard to pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

"Dinner's ready!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Let the fun begin." Hermione said with a menacing smile as she went to check out the plans. Ron watched her in amazement. He leaned over to Harry.  
  
"Is it me or is she a little too into this." He finished. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I think she wanted to do something like this to them for a long time."

"Yeah."

"But I have to admit I'm excited about it." Admitted Harry. Ginny walked over to Hermione.

"Herm, what are you doing?"

"Just checking the supplies."

"Aren't you looking in to this too much?"

"No! I don't think so. You said it yourself that they deserve it."

"Yeah I know, but you're treating it like it was the O.W.L.'s or something."

"Yeah I am pumped up. I've never done anything like this. This will be good. It's a shame I have to do this. They were so nice to me this time. I almost feel bad. Maybe I shouldn't do it."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Syke! I did say almost." Hermione exclaimed. They both laughed.  
  
After washing up, they walked into the kitchen with the aroma of good food under their noses. Mr. Weasley sat at one end across the table from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione took a seat and Harry was getting ready to sit next to her. Ron gave him a desperate look and he quickly moved to the next seat.

"It's all yours." Harry whispered as he took his seat. At Mr. Weasley's right sat Hermione, Ron, and Harry; to his left sat Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Ok eat up everyone." Mrs. Weasley said and everyone dug in. They ate and talked. Fred diverted his attention to Hermione.

"Well Hermione are you going to tell me more about your trip or not?" He asked.

"Well... it was fun and a great learning experience."

"Is that all?"

"Well no, but I've been talking about me all day. I'd rather hear about the progression of your business."

"Ok. Well it's going great. We are trying to expand by getting a bigger place. We didn't find one yet but we're going to check out two leads in the morning. One is in another location in Diagon Alley and the other's in Hogsmeade."

"But wouldn't you have to compete with Zonkos or Honeydukes if you move to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah we thought of that, but we could run them out of business. They're old school." Fred said amused.

"Well that's mean isn't it? Taking down your own childhood joke and candy store." Hermione said offended.

"That's business Hermione."

"But-"

"Don't worry Hermione. He's joking. We're only checking the place out as a favor. We're all for the classics." Said George.

"Oh."

"Yeah we should have it up and running before you go to Hogworts. Enough time to let everyone stock up on stuff to give old Filch a run for his money eh Fred?" Fred and George laughed.

"Ah the good old days." The twins said together reminiscing.

"You know I never thought I'd condone this move especially when I heard the name and what you planned on doing." Said Mrs. Weasley. "And with hard work you made this absurd dream a reality and I'm proud of the both of you."

"Thanks mum," they said simultaneously.

"I agree a bit of hard work goes a long way. Never lose ambition of being successful kids. Just look at me." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Yes. Your father's right. Speaking of careers, what do you boys want to do after school?" Asked Mrs. Weasley addressing Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry exchanged nervous looks. Hermione saw this and so did Fred & George. And they decided to cover up.

"Uh... I'm sure whatever it is mum they'll succeed anyway. Hermione tell me about your trip now." Fred said rather quickly. Hermione still not sure about what was going on went along with it. She began to tell the story all over again. And dinner winded down. Mrs. Weasley passed out the peach cobbler. Ron ate seconds of the meal even though he was full. He was trying to show he didn't care about not getting any cobbler. When she was on France, she gave everyone involved in the trick a little hint.  
  
"Well France has wonderful candies. And in addition to Mrs. Weasley's delicious cobbler, everyone gets one." Said Hermione. Then she got up with the box of chocolate and gave one to Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. She took the last real chocolate leaving the trick candies for Fred & George. She got into the space between them and lowered the box so they can take one. "Here you are guys. Enjoy!" She said with a big grin and returned to her seat.

"Don't mind if I do." Said George willingly. And he and Fred took one.

"Hang on. Does it taste good?" Asked Fred. Everyone else glanced at Hermione for a second.

"Yes it's great. How do you guys like it?" Answered Hermione implying to the others. They all nodded and gave positive comments that convinced them.  
  
As soon as they put it in their mouths they began smacking their lips. Everyone else acted along by saying Mmm and smacking their lips. Hermione smiled at everyone else in the room.

"This ... is really good." Said George in awe.

"Yeah if it weren't someone else's candy we'd put it on the market." joked Fred.

"I'm glad you like it." She said.

"Yeah all it needs is a trick." At that point Ron started to chuckle. Hermione sent him a stifling glare.

"Yup all it needs is a trick." Repeated George. As they talked the black was starting to appear on their lips. Ron was laughing under his breath with a hand over his mouth. When the laughing increased Hermione slapped him hard on the leg.

"Ouch!" Yelled Ron. Everyone turned their attention towards Ron.

"Ron are you alright dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh me. I'm fine." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Then why did you scream?"

"It was the... uh the uh..." He cowered under their gazes and glanced towards Hermione for assistance.

"He bit his tongue!" Hermione said loudly. "Isn't that right Ron?" She said looking at him and urging him to concur. Fred and George were snickering.

"Uh yeah it was the candy. It was so good." Said Ron. "Sorry to alarm you."

"Oh ok dear. Be careful next time."

"Yes mum." He said. Ron glanced at Hermione and mouthed a _'Thank You'_. She mouthed an _'I'm sorry' _and in a soothing circular motion began to gently rub the spot on his leg that she hit. Ron turned a shade of pink. Fred and George saw this and Fred coughed benefits. Hermione and Ron heard this and Hermione quickly removed her hand. Ron frowned at them.

"Hey you guys still liking the candy?" Hermione asked evasively.

"Yeah but it's starting to loose it's taste." Said George. He was smacking his lips in bitterness.

"Actually it's starting to taste bad." Said Fred with a contorted face.

"Urg! It's disgusting!" They said together, and took it out of their mouths. They were taken aback by the black coloring on their fingertips.

"What the bloody hell?" Fred yelled. As he touched his mouth again and more black saliva rubbed off onto his hands.

"Oy! What's this?" George said distressed. He looked at Fred and Fred looked at him. Their eyes grew wide and they gasped. Everyone at the table was trying to suppress their laughter.

"Merlin's beard! George your whole mouth is black even your teeth."

"Me! Yours is just the same. Yuck! It taste awful!" Everyone busted out laughing.

"What's so funny. Aren't you the least bit concerned!" Yelled Fred getting up. The laughing lingered on.

"You should see yourselves." Said Ron cracking up. Fred and George narrowed their glares on Ron.

"Ok Ron. What did you do?"

"Oh, it wasn't me at all." He laughed.

"WELL Who was it then?" They yelled in fury. They looked around the table not one person answered them.

"Mum! Dad!" Said Fred.

"You don't think it was me do you?" Said Mr. Weasley. George was now scrubbing his tongue with a towel looking at a silver pot.

"Fred it's not coming off!" George exclaimed.

"Mum!" Fred yelled. She was laughing her head off.

"What could have caused it I wonder?" She managed to say.

"It was that candy." Said George.

"I'm sorry dear. Maybe you should try drinking some ... water." She said laughing more.

"Why are you all laughing! This is serious!"

"Forget them George we'll figure out who did it after we get rid of it." They both ran to the sink and filled two glasses with water. They gulped it down quickly. It spilled all over their clothes, but they didn't care. They wiped their jaw when they were finished. Thinking the bitterness was going they made their way to where they were siting. Then...

"_AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"They screamed and started fanning their mouths. They ran around like blind mice yelling. Ron fell out of his seat clutching his stomach. Turning red like a tomato with laughter.

"Ron!" squealed Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to be concerned but laughter consumed her. Hermione was thinking.

"That's weird. I don't remember that reaction." She said quietly.

"Well it's a great addition anyway Herm. You were right; this is great. Just look at them run like buffoons. You really got 'em good." Ginny said laughing delightedly.

"Yeah." Hermione said with half of a smile.

"_HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"They screamed jumping up and down. Everyone was laughing like crazy except for Hermione. She looked at everyone's faces and then at the twins in agony. She felt guilty and decided to help. She was getting up, but Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"I didn't plan that burning thing." She said desperately. Harry was listening now.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I feel bad about it now." She said seriously.

"Well I think it's sheer brilliance!" He said. Then he looked at George going around mindlessly fall to the floor after running into a wall and started laughing again.

"Ok I'm going to help." She got up and helped Fred & George to their seats. She searched her mind for some aid.

"Maybe we should try ice to cool it." She offered.

"_NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!_"They said together.

"Well why not!" She said frustrated.

"Because..." Fred said panting. "We drank water... and it got worse. What happens... to ice when it's... in your mouth?"

"Oh! It melts turning to water. It'll make it worse." She said understanding. The twins nodded. They looked around at their family and Harry and glared at them, but they were all tearing up just watching them pant like dogs.

"Hermione... _HURRY!_"They said.

"Um... I remember in Italy there's a remedy or something you can take when the peppers were too hot. Uh... what was it?" She said thinking out loud. "Oh I got it. You either drink milk or eat plain bread. Which one?" She asked addressing the twins.

"Aw I can't feel my tongue." George said in agony fanning his mouth.

"OK. We'll go with the milk." There was milk already on the table so she poured them some, and they gulped it down. When they finished it they sighed in relief and slouched in their seats as the scorching stopped. Everyone's' laughter died down, and Ron had picked himself off the floor.

"Thanks Hermione." They said simultaneously.

"Don't thank me. Really."

"Well you were the only one who bothered to help." Fred said annoyed. He and George nodded to each other. "Hey our mouths are still black. Ok which one of you did it?" Fred said angrily. He pointed to Ginny and Ron. Ron started to laugh just a little bit. He turned towards Ron. "Ron when I get my hands on you..."

"Hey I already told you it wasn't me."

"Ginny!"

"Hey I wouldn't know where to find something that good. That's your job." Said Ginny.

"It was you then Ron. We're going to kill you this." Fred said coming towards him.

"Uh no you won't." Said Hermione standing in front of Ron.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Said George. "Ron's been trying to get payback for a long time now."

"And that's precisely why I did it." She said guiltily.

"Are you trying to say you rigged this up?" Said Fred.

"Yes!" As soon as she said that, they both exploded with laughter revealing their blackened mouths to its full extent. "What's so funny about it!" She said offended.

"Oh... it's just you expect us to believe _you_ did this."

"Yeah because I did!" Her serious tone made them uncertain.

"Did she?" They asked looking around the table only to see nods.

"What?" They said dumfounded.

"But you couldn't have done this." Said George.

"You're not the type." Said Fred.

"Well that's where you're wrong. I have a dark side too, and it was all my idea and doing."

"Really so you did this?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you help?"

"Well because that whole mouth on fire thing wasn't planned. In fact I don't know why it did that. Anyway I felt bad about it." Fred looked upon her with interest again; the same look that made Ron angry.

"Wow touché Hermione. You must've gained a sense of humor on your travels."  
  
"Ok. I deserve that one, but now I don't feel sorry for the burning anymore. I or should I say you, should really thank Mrs. Weasley for it."

"Thanks mum." They said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry dears. I thought it would help. She didn't tell me that bit of it. But it was so... ha ha ha!" She started to laugh again mid-sentence.

"I agree with mum you guys should've seen your faces I wish you had a mirror." Ron said, and everyone started to laugh again.

"No! Ron they don't need to. All they have to do is look at each other." Said Harry. Everyone laughed again.

"Hey have you guys been in my make-up or is the black lipstick just for fun." Said Hermione. Everyone laughed again.

"Yeah their mouths look like one of their Fireworks went off in their mouths. You two testing things on yourselves again." Added Ginny. Everyone laughed more.

"Ok. Ok. You've had your fun." Said Fred. "Now tell us how you did this."  
  
She explained the whole trick and what was involved.  
  
"So that's why you guys don't have black mouths." Said George comprehensively. "So mum and dad were in on it too?"

"Well yes son. You guys have been playing jokes on the whole household for years. I just wanted to see one put on you." Said their father honestly.

"Yes I'm sorry dears for my extended role in it, but it was really funny." Admitted Mrs. Weasley.

"Well. And you said the candy came from the Dupont Candy Shops in France?" Asked Fred.

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"Well we have heard of them. It's a very popular and successful candy selling chain in France. But I didn't know they made trick candies; rather good ones at that." He said rubbing his mouth.

"Well you should try their Magic Snitch Balls." Said Ron. "You'll turn green with envy." Ron joked.

"I'll pass. But Hermione I do have to say that was a good trick even thought it was played on me." Said Fred.

"Thanks. That's a complement coming from you." Mrs. Weasley got up and started clearing the table.

"Well it's late, and I have work tomorrow." Said Mr. Weasley getting up and stretching. "It was a lovely dinner as usual dear." He said kissing his wife on the cheek. "And it was very entertaining too children." He smiled. "I'm going up to bed now." He said as he walked over to the stairs.

"Ok I'll be up when I'm finished here Arthur." Said Mrs. Weasley, as he ascended. "Ok who wants the last piece of cobbler?" She asked. Hermione saw Ron looking at it longingly with a frown. She knew his mother wouldn't give it to him.

"I'll take it. It's delicious." Hermione said quickly.

"Alright dear. I'm glad you like it." She gave it to her on a plate with a fork. Ron tried not to look at it sitting right next to him. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron's facial expression feigning indifference.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Uh...Why don't I help you clean up and you can relax." Hermione offered with a smile.

"Well I don't want to impose."

"No. It's quite alright really. It's the least I could do."

"Well... I am tired."

"Yes you could get some sleep."

"Ok but someone should help you." She said looking around at the retreating others.

"Uh... I'm sure Ron will help me." Said Hermione quickly.

"What?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"You'll help won't you Ron." She said giving him that stern look that made him adhere to her every word.

"Uh... Sure." He said cowering.

"Ok well I'm off to bed. Goodnight children." Mrs. Weasley said and ascended the stairs.

"Well we have work tomorrow too, so we're going to bed. See you kids tomorrow." Said Fred. "Oh and Hermione this is the last time you will get us. Try this again, and we will be forced to retaliate."

"Ok. Just tell me when." She said indifferently. They were in shock of her response.

"Fred I don't think we should. She's got foreign stuff."

"George we've got stuff too. Oh come on!" Fred said not believing what George said.

"What?" George asked. The others laughed.

"Let's go George." Fred said irritably.

"Ok. By the way Hermione, this will come out with some brushing or something right?" George asked nervously. Hermione looked around at the others and they smiled.

"Uh... Sure."

"Ok Goodnight."

"Oh Ronny... Do well to remember the benefits." Fred snickered.

"Shut it Fred!" Said Ron.

"Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight... black mouths." They said in unison laughing.

"Hiedi har har." Fred said annoyed and he and George went up the stairs.

**A/N:**Well that's that. I loved writing this chappie it was fun. Well You guys know what to do. The lil suspense questions will come from chappie to chappie but not all. Really whenever I feel like it. Right now I don't. Ok **PLZ R/R**. ttyl on the next chappie. **Much luv! : D**


	19. Tower Titillation

**A/N:**I'm so sorry guys for not updating sooner. I have lots of homework to do before school starts. So I had no time to write another chapter. :( But fear not I have more story 4 ya! I want to thanks all who reviewed. Much Luv Guys. I will keep it short this chappie is a lil long but it's sweet. LoL you'll get what I mean when you read. Ok On with the chappie!!! : D

**Ch 19 Tower Titillation**

"Well I'm going to watch some TV before bed." Said Harry getting up and pushing his chair in. He paused and motioned to Ginny.

"Oh yeah you know how much I like muggle TV. Later guys." Said Ginny following Harry.

"Hey aren't any of you going to help?" asked Ron.

"Hermione said you not us. Sorry mate, bye!" Said Harry.

"Well."

Ron, Hermione, and the cobbler were left alone in silence. Hermione glanced at Ron and decided to have a little fun. She picked up the fork and dived for the cobbler. Ron watched her longingly as a very small amount went for her mouth.

"Mmm... This is so good." She said pulling out the fork slowly.

"Yeah it-it's delicious." He replied swallowing hard.

"You know your mum's an excellent cook. I could learn something from her. What do you think?" She asked turning to him with a forced innocent smile that took him by surprise.

"Oh yeah she's a great cook. I'm sure you could probably learn a thing or two." He said. Hermione nodded in agreement, and then took another minuscule piece. He tried to sound cool and collected, but every inch of him wanted to dive for that plate. It was his absolute favorite, and he had a notorious appetite for sweets. The tension in him was growing insufferable.

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get some milk." She started to rise, but Ron spoke before she could stand upright.

"Um why don't I get some for you?"

"Oh Thanks Ron." She said as she sat back down. Ron was relieved to get up. He went over to the counter to get a glass and the pitcher, and used that time to collect himself. He poured it into the glass and returned to the table.

"Here you are."

"Thanks!" She said taking the glass and smiling. Ron watched her as she finished the glass gracefully. "That was refreshing and filling too." Then she turned to Ron. "You know, as much as I would like to finish this, I am full." She said pushing the plate away from her. "I'm going to finish cleaning up ok." She said as she got up and started to clear the rest of the table. Ron was left at the table with the abandoned dessert.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat. "What are you going to do with this?" Ron asked implyingly. Hermione smiled behind him very satisfied with herself.

"Uh... maybe I'll through it away. No one will miss it."

"Oh... ok." He said dispiritedly.

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly. There was silence between them. All that was audible was the clanging of the dishes in the sink.

"You know mum always said it's not good to waste food. Because there are many people that don't have any." Hermione stopped.

"That's very true Ron well said."

"Or was it because it's too expensive to waste."

"Oh Ron." She said chuckling. She came back and forth from the table. The dishes on the table were growing fewer with every visit until there was just the dessert left. Ron gawked at it uneasily.

"You know you don't have to throw it away. You could save it...for... anyone who might ... want it tomorrow or something." He offered trying to sound inconspicuous. Hermione enjoyed his attempts with silent chuckles until she couldn't bare it. She burst into laughter. At first Ron was confused, but then laughed at the mere fact that she was laughing. When that happened she laughed even more. Ron not as enthusiastic as she was grinned and waited to find out what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" He asked finally. She continued to laugh. "C'mon I love a joke as much as the next guy." Hermione was holding her stomach and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ok...ok...I'll tell you. Just let me recuperate." She said panting. "You're so obvious you know that."

"Huh?" He said earnestly bemused. Hermione wiped her eyes.

"The cobbler!" He showed no sign of comprehension. "The cobbler Ron; you want it so bad." Ron blushed, and Hermione laughed at his expression.

"Well ... Yeah! Mum hasn't made it in a long time. In fact, I don't know why she made it now. But since I was a kid and before school I could never resist that stuff." He admitted growing red at the ears.

"It's ok; don't be embarrassed. I watched you, and I know how big of a sweet tooth you have, and part of the argument was my fault so here." She said pushing the dessert toward him. "I'm giving it to you."

"Really?" He said with the exuberance of a child.

"Yeah! That's why I agreed to do the cleanup with you so your mother wouldn't find out. I would have told you sooner, but I wanted to have a little fun with you first. " She finished with a smile and winked at him. He returned it.

"Thanks Herm." He turned around and dived into the rather large piece of cobbler savoring every bit he took. She continued to clean.

Ron was overjoyed to have his dessert. He looked back and forth at his compassionate basking beauty. Well he couldn't call her his yet, but it felt good to think about it. She reminded him of his mum at times. How busy and stern she is and still maintained that sweetness about her. He looked down at the plate and the piece seemed big, because he was full from eating seconds of the meal.

"Hermione?" He asked as she was wiping the table with a rag.

"Yes." She said looking up.

"Why don't you come help me with the rest of this cobbler?" She looked at him doubtfully with a raised eyebrow.

"Ron I doubt you need help how much you were ogling and drooling." She said smiling.

"Hey! I wasn't drooling... much. C'mon."

"I have dishes to do and clean up."

"Hermione you're doing things the muggle way. Mum bewitched the sink to wash dishes when you leave it alone remember? And I can use magic for whatever else needs cleaning."

"Oh yeah I forgot. I guess I can join you after all."

"Good then. Grab a fork and some whip cream if you please?"

"Oh certainly." She said sarcastically. She then grabbed the whip cream out of the pantry and sure enough the sink was washing the dishes. She took a clean fork and sat to the right of Ron.

"Do you mind if I take off my shoes. "I'd be more comfortable."

"Uh... sure." Ron said uneasily and with a hard gulp.

"Thanks." She kicked off her heals and crossed her legs. Her foot brushed against his leg and stayed there. He reached under the table and grabbed her soft foot thinking it was a bug or Crookshanks. He felt around wandering what it was.

"Oh! Ron, that's my foot." She said blushing and uncrossed her legs letting her feet rest upon the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said turning a shade crimson.

"No it's ok, you kind of massaged it for me." She said smiling inwardly regretting what she said by the uneasy look on Ron's face. But she had to admit she liked his manly hands caressing her foot gently. As the awkwardness passed she chose to change the subject.

"So what's the whip cream for?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Well before we were old enough for Hogworts, Gin and I used to put it on our cobbler. I already told you that she hasn't made it since then, so I was feeling a little nostalgic for it." He said with a side grin to Hermione, who listen intently. "We would even have competitions where we would make a tower and see who could eat theirs the fastest." The reminiscing brought a smile to his face. Then he laughed a little. "When mum could get some we put ice cream on. I still remember Gin's chubby face covered with whip cream, ice cream, chocolate sauce, and crushed peanuts." They laughed together. Then Ron used his fork to cut the cobbler in half and separated it. Then he sprayed his with whip cream and dug in. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I want some whip cream too." She said offended.

"Oh!" He said looking relieved. "I'm sorry I didn't think you'd- Never mind."

"Well why wouldn't I want some." She replied feigning anger.

"I-I-I ... just thought." He said frantically. She laughed. Ron raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's ok Ron. I'm not mad, but I do want some whip cream though. You need to relax." She said smiling. Ron's expression relaxed. "Here give it to me." Ron handed it to her. She took it pausing and her lips curved into a mischievous smile. Ron pondered what she could be thinking. Then she shot up and took another plate from the fresh pile. She came back to Ron and scooped her half onto her plate and disappeared into the pantry.

"Um Hermione...what are you doing?" He asked with a bewildered smile.

"You'll see Ron." She called to him making a racket. Ron just shrugged and went back to his dessert. Just as he was about to raise his fork to his mouth she called to him again.

"And don't eat anymore of that cobbler." She snapped. Ron stopped baffled by her clairvoyance and put his fork down. Soon Hermione came back with her hands full of condiments. Ron stood up to help when he saw her, but she shook her head. Ron noted the bottles she placed on the table one by one. She had another can of whip cream, 2 bottles of chocolate sauce, and sprinkles. Ron just stared at her apprehensively.

"There's no ice cream but we can manage. I couldn't find the peanuts, so we could substitute the sprinkles for it." She said with a big grin.

"Uh- what do you suggest we do with these?" He asked fearful of her response.

"Well... I want a tower." She said smiling. Ron's eyes grew wide.

"_WHAT?_" He said not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah well the way you described how much fun you had, I thought we'd give it a go." Hermione said sincerely.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Very."

"I did this when I was nine probably younger. I don't think I remember how to-"

"C'mon. You described it just now when you told me."

"But...no it's childish."

"Oh C'mon. You're starting to sound like... well... me." She laughed.

"Hermione. Uh... no."

"Please." She begged.

"I don't know." Ron said looking torn.

"Please Ron. For me." She said coming closer to him with a puppy dogface. He tried not to look at her, but couldn't resist.

"Oh alright. But why you want to do this is beyond me." He finished. Hermione squealed and gave him a hug and drew back quickly.

"Thank you Ron." She said with a big smile that made him smile too. "Ok this is what we're going to do." She paused and pushed back the chairs. Luckily, Ron was already standing. "Ok now lets build our towers like you said." Ron was amazed by how quickly and efficiently she absorbed new information. "And just so you know. I plan on winning." She stated competitively. Ron laughed.

"Um excuse me. Who's the veteran player of this game?"

"Yeah well people bank on a rookie with potential."

"Oh really. No one has a bigger sweet tooth than me my dear."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well bring it on...Ronny."

"Fine." Ron paused searching for a nickname. "Hermy." She gave him a look. He grinned. Ron knew all to well that that was what Grawp called her, and she hated it. With that she grabbed a whipped cream can and started to spray her piece: Ron followed suite.

Ron glanced at Hermione. She was fast and piling it on thick. She was already done with the chocolate syrup and started on the sprinkles. They would glance at each other's tower and try and out do the other. When Hermione finished she slammed the bottle in her hand down, and waited for Ron to finish. Hermione stood back admiring her work.

"That is beautiful. I should get points for craftsmanship." She joked liking her fingers.

Ron looked at it. That, like everything else she did, was perfect. Ron was just throwing things on there, and it looked like a messy pile of stuff. Hermione had managed to get her tower into a cone shape, a swirling decoration with the chocolate syrup, and her sprinkles seemed to be dashed in the right place setting off the look of a delicious ice cream cone.

"Ok the rules are as followed: no hands or utensils, no cheating by knocking the stuff on the floor, and whoever finishes or has the least left wins. Ok?"

"Well don't ask me I'm not the one who started it." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry. But is there something you wanted to add or change?" Ron searched his head and remained quiet. "I thought so. Now are you ready? Ron gave her a look. "What?"

"Are you sure you've never played this before?"

"No. Now lets go." She said eagerly.

"Ok." Ron said reluctantly.

"Ready... Set... Go!" She yelled and they dived headfirst with their mouths and cheeks covered.

Ron glanced up at Hermione on occasion, and saw her scarfing down the tower. She definitely wasn't being her reserved and lady-like self, but more of an innocent playful child having fun. He had to admit he liked this side if her.

Still munching down and getting quite full, Hermione stared at Ron frequently anticipating his defeat. Not to her surprise, his relentless scarfing persisted. Forgetting the fact that she was full, she diligently tackled the tower again. Both not willing to eat more nor give in, they continued. Then their eyes met. Hermione stopped and stood upright. Ron continued until he saw her gaze still stood on him.

"What?" He said standing up. Hermione didn't reply. She stared at his face with a big grin concealed by all the whip cream. "What?" Ron asked more urgently and a chunk of whip cream fell from his face to the floor. Then Hermione burst into laughter. Ron continued to stare at her confused. He looked at her face and laughed too. Hermione was holding her stomach, and tears were running with the cream resembling melted ice cream. Ron grew tired of laughing but contained a big smile. Hermione finally spoke.

"Ron, ... y-you look re-dic-u-lous." She managed to say through bouts of laughter.

"Me? You should look in a mirror." They both laughed again. Hermione let out a content sigh and got some napkins to wipe their faces.

"I can't believe I just did that. I'm so full, but it was fun."

"You can't believe you? I can't believe you. I've never seen this side of you before. You were a disposal!" Ron exclaimed

"Oh shut up. You all act like I have no sense of humor." She said wiping her face.

"Well you are a bit stiff sometimes." Ron said impetuously while wiping his face. Hermione stopped and made a weird face that made Ron worried he said the wrong thing.

"You really think that?" She asked. Ron was going to say no, but he thought he should be able to tell her the truth no matter what was going on between them. He always has, and since they were just friends he didn't think now should be different.

"Well..."

"Be honest."

"Ok. Sometimes." He said reluctantly. She frowned slightly and turned her back to him and started picking up stuff from the tables. Ron frowned and thought he hurt her feelings. Then she suddenly turned to face him. Ron was getting ready to apologize, but Hermione spoke.

"Well we are just going to have to change that now won't we?" She said with a smile. Ron looked at her confused again.

"Huh?" He asked. Then Hermione shoved the plate in her hand in his face and started laughing. The impact of how she hit Ron made him slip on what was already on the floor. Hermione looked down on him laughing.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ron. Let me help you with that." She kneeled on the floor and brought all the ingredients of the tower with her, and she sprayed and squirted him all over as he squirmed. She sat there laughing as he tried to clear his completely covered head.

"Who's stiff now Ron?" She said licking her fingers. Ron laid propped up on his elbows.

"I can't believe you just did that. Was this retribution for what I said?"

"No. I wanted to show you that I'm not stiff."

"And this was the only way you thought of doing it."

"Yes." She said giggling.

"Well you've had better." He said still wiping whip cream and chocolate off of his clothes and face.

"Yeah well now you know I know how to have fun." She said finally. Ron sat up and looked at her clean face, and conspicuously put the spray can behind his back.

"Well then. You're up for some more fun, because that was nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"This." He said and unleashed a cloud of cream all over her. She screamed.

"Ok Ron it's on." She said wiping her face and picked up more condiments and threw them at him. Soon they were both consumed into a mini food fight. They slipped and slid all over as the floor got messier. They were oblivious to everything else even to the noise they were making. Until someone dropped in.

"Hey Hermione you said brushing would-" said George stooping nid sentence as he saw the scene. He was followed by Fred. Then Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley came in too.

"What are you guys doing?" Said Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione quickly stopped and they both turned a nice shade of crimson. Although most of that was concealed by the mess. They looked around at the expression on everyone's faces. The twins were shocked but kind of giving them a thumbs up behind Mrs. Weasley. Through their smile you could see their black mouths still in tact. Harry and Ginny had the same open mouth wide eye expression. And Ron's mother was fuming. Ron stood up cautiously, and Hermione stood up so fast she nearly slipped but Ron caught her.

"What were you to doing? Look at yourselves and this mess. I thought you were suppose to be cleaning!" She yelled. Fred came over and looked at the table. He swept a finger across it and put it in his mouth.

"Hmm. Taste like chocolate and whip cream. Looks like they were having a little midnight snack." He said implyingly.

"_CHOCOLATE AND WHIPCREAM!_" She yelled. "_ARE YOU KIDS? WHAT SORT OF GAME ARE YOU PLAYING THAT WOULD INVOLVE WASTING FOOD?_"

"I can think of some games." Said Fred.

"_SHUT IT FRED. I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!_" She said without taking her eyes off Hermione and Ron who had their head bowed in utter mortification. "Go on lets hear it then what on earth were you doing?" At first they didn't say anything. When Hermione saw that Ron was going to speak she spoke before he could.

"Mrs. Weasley it was all my fault. Ron told me about a game he used to play and...it got... out of hand." She said trailing off.

"You made towers and didn't call me." Said Ginny. Everyone glared at her and she immediately backed down.

"So that's what you were doing." Said Mrs. Weasley disappointed. "How could you be so irresponsible and childish Ron! You are of age now. You want to be treated like an adult and you do something like this. What do you have to say for yourself." She said scolding him. Ron's ears were bright with embarrassment. Hermione felt really bad about the whole thing and how it seemed like Ron was getting blamed for the whole thing.

"It wasn't Ron's fault." Hermione said suddenly stepping forward.

"Don't try to cover for him Hermione. Although your part in this is not pardon either."

"It's ok Hermione." Ron said dispirited.

"No. I shouldn't be pardon. I should be yelled at. Ron told me about it and I thought it would be fun. I know now, that it was a mistake, but I made him do it. He didn't want to at first. In fact, he told me it was childish. I'm really sorry for the mess, and I will clean it up immediately. But pleased don't put all the blame on him." She said remorsefully. Ron lifted his head and smiled.

"Well. I am very disappointed in you Hermione. I would have expected something like this from those two." She said pointing to Fred and George.

"Hey!" They said simultaneously. Everyone ignored him.

"Yes and I'm very sorry." Said Hermione.

"Fine. You two are to clean this mess without anyone's help and without magic. Ron give me your wand." Demanded Mrs. Weasley. He took it out of his jeans pocket and handed it to his mother. "You will get this in the morning. I will not tolerate any other kind of behavior like this. Understood?"

"Yes." Ron and Hermione said together. And with that she went upstairs. Ron and Hermione looked relieved.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." Said Fred and George.

"If you were going to have a food fight you could have let us in on it." Said Fred.

"No Fred it wasn't a food fight. It was an exclusively them party." Said George. The twins started to laugh.

"Rolling around in dessert must've been fun." Fred said implyingly, and they both laughed again. Ron could see their comments were making Hermione uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just shut it and bugger off!" Yelled Ron.

"Well someone's in a right mood. Shouldn't be." Said Fred.

"_I SAID SHUT IT!_"

"Fine we're leaving. We've got work in the morning."

"Yeah. No time for childish games. Looks like the benefits are a go then. " Said George, as they ascend the stairs.

"Well I hope your work colleagues get a kick out of your mouths because it won't clear up for hours!" Ron yelled to them. He came back to the others. "You two got anything to add."

"Nope. I'll be in the other room." Said Harry unfazed.

"Next time you make towers I want in." Said Ginny.

"Well I doubt mum will make peach cobbler again."

"Yeah." Said Ginny dispirited. "Well see ya." And Ginny followed Harry. Ron came over to Hermione.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm sorry for getting you in trouble again." She said in her same remorseful tone. Ron put an arm around her.

"What are you talking about? If it weren't for you I'd be in more trouble than I am. I'd say we got off good. Mum has a soft spot for you and Harry." He said smiling down at her. She only half smiled. Ron thought he should say something to lighten things up. "C'mon Herm. Cheer up. It's ok. You gotta admit it was fun." He said smiling more. She smiled just a little bit more. "Wanna give it another go?" He asked grinning.

"Ron!" She said moving away and laughing. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah I just wanted to make you laugh." Hermione smiled adoringly at him. "Let's get this cleaned up...then ourselves." He said as he put his hand through his sticky hair trying to get gobs of whip cream. In his attempt his hand got stuck.

"Here let me help." She said as he put his head down to let her help.

She reached in to his hair and immediately flashed back to the night they kissed. She was reliving the whole thing by just touching him. She remembered her mouth on his, his arms around her, and her fingers through his hair. But most important she remembered the feelings, and how she would never feel that way again because he was just her friend. She had to stop. Once his hand was free she moved away quickly. Ron noticed something was wrong, but thought it had to do with what happened. Hermione went to get the cleaning materials. When she returned she tossed Ron a rag and got on her knees and began cleaning in silence. Ron soon followed.

After being almost done with the floor Ron speaks.

"Hermione." He said looking up from the floor. Hermione was across from him and lifted her head to answer him.

"Yes?"

"I want to say thanks for before."

"It's ok. I wasn't going to let you take most of the blame again. I know you'd do the same for me."

"What are friends for?"

"Yeah... friends." She repeated distantly.

"Hey Hermione who won the match anyway?"

"I did."

"Uh no. Who stopped early?"

"I ate more than you."

"No you didn't." Ron protested.

"Yeah I did. Most of yours ended up on the floor."

"Hmm. Well obviously a rematch is in order." He said smiling.

"Ron."

"I'm game if you are." He said laughing, and Hermione laughed with him. When his head was down she looked at him and smiled before going back to cleaning.

**A/N: **Well that's that. I thought it was a sweet chapter and fun. I hope y'll liked it. **PLZ R/R!!! **Untill the next chappie. **Lata Dayz N' Much Luv. : D**


End file.
